


You don't always need to be strong.

by Diorionn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, Like really sick, M/M, but hopefully some fluff too, everyone’s human, most of them are related, probably going to get angsty, sick!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diorionn/pseuds/Diorionn
Summary: Lucifer is sick, but he's too stubborn to admit it. He needs to be strong for his brothers and he can't have them all worrying about him.Dean has just moved into yet another new school, he would like to think this is the last one, but history has taught him not to get his hopes up. School is just something to survive, and this one is no different.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 66
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, un-beta'd so if there's anything unreadable, please feel free to let me know. :)
> 
> Also, my knowledge of American highschools is based purely on TV and google, so be kind to the poor brit.

~*~*~*~*~

The dark rumble of the impala came to a stop as Dean parked and killed the engine. It didn’t matter how many times it happened, he still hated starting a new school. It was always the same story, a week of being lost and confused, three months of trying to make friends and be accepted, a month (if they’re lucky) enjoying new friendships, and then a week to say bye and move on. 

It was hard for Dean, and he was older, more popular and long since grown into his body. It was a living nightmare for Sam. Quiet, nerdy and uncomfortable around new people, Sam had been bullied in every school he’d gone to, and that was a lot. Since he started High school with Dean, it had gotten a little better, his big brother able to look out for him, but it was still hard. 

They shared a too small bedroom with bunk beds, and no matter how hard Dean pretended he couldn’t hear the soft sniffles coming from the bed above, he still knew. Sam would be beyond embarrassed if he knew his big brother heard him, and as close as they were, boys just don’t talk about emotions. Especially not when raised with John’s rather rigid view of what makes a man. 

Dean tilted his head to one side and looked at Sam. “You ready?” 

“Can’t we skip school? Say we got lost or something?” 

Dean snorted, punching Sam on the arm and causing the younger boy to yelp and glare back. “Dude, that’s my line. This thing doesn’t work if I’m the one expected to be responsible.” 

“But you’re the big brother.” 

“Yeah, and you’re the goodie-two-shoes nerd. Come on. Dad will kick my ass if he gets a call from the school on day one. Remember, anyone gives you grief, punch to the face, knee to the groin and kick ‘em when their down.” 

With those words of wisdom and a ruffle to Sam’s too-long hair Dean stepped out of the car and opened the back door to grab his tired rucksack and the school blazer. He’d never been to a school with a uniform before, and already he hated it. The tie was like a noose, the white shirt felt scratchy and the “smart” shoes felt too tight on his feet. 

As bad as the uniform was for Dean, it was even worse for Sam. He had started going through a growth spurt about a week ago and seemed to be at least two inches taller now then he had been when mom got their uniforms. It meant his smart grey pants were now only just skimming the tops of his ankles and if he didn’t slow down, they would soon be noticeably too short. They were also far too wide on the waist and kept falling down if he didn’t wear a belt. 

Sam looked sad and deflated as he adjusted his tie to hang straight and tucked his shirt into his pants before grabbing his own bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Dean remembered Sam being so happy for school, always waking up early, shouting at Dean if he made him late. It changed in middle school; and one in particular. Sam never said the details, but he would come home with a black eye or a split lip, roughed clothes or grazed knuckles. That was around the time that Sam stopped wanting to go to school, and every new place after that made it worse. 

With a sigh Dean locked the car and started heading to the main school entrance, trusting Sam would follow him. There was nothing he could do right now about his kid brother, and going late or skipping for a day wasn’t going to make anything better either. 

The school building itself was nice, all shiny and new looking despite it being halfway through the school year. The young woman sitting at reception looked up with a bright smile as they approached the desk. “Good morning boys, how can I help?” 

“Hi. It’s our first day? Sam and Dean Winchester?” 

“Oh! Yes, we were expecting you. One senior and one freshman? Just a minute and I will find your class schedules.” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

The receptionist hurried away, her heels clicking smartly as she moved into the office behind the reception desk. While he was waiting Dean turned around to look at the students coming and going. He leant his elbows back on the desk and did his best to cultivate an air of disinterest as he watched those around him. 

Dean had never seen such a neat and tidy student body in all the schools he’s been to, even the teachers were all in either suits or smart dresses. They hurried through the halls either alone or in small groups, everyone going somewhere, no one loitering or fighting. A glance at Sam showed him to be staring blankly at the wall, face still set in that unhappy frown. 

“Here we go boys. Oh Michael? Come here dear, I have a job for you!” She handed them both a piece of card with classes and room numbers in a neat calendar form before summoning over a dark haired teenager who passed a bag to one of the kids he was with before walking over. 

Michael was a similar height to Dean, his black hair neatly styled and every element of his uniform in perfect place, right down to the very neat satchel over his shoulder. “Good morning Miss Halson, what do you need?” 

“These boys are the newest members of our family, would you mind giving them the grand tour and seeing they get to their first class okay?” 

“Would be my pleasure.” The young man flashed an easy smile at the receptionist and then turned to offer a hand to Dean. “Michael Milton, Senior class president.” 

Dean looked at the hand and looked back with a raised eyebrow. “Dean and my kid brother Sam. We don’t really need the whole tour thing; just tell us where to go.”

Michaels smile dropped a little when Dean didn’t take his hand but after a moment’s hint of a frown he put the smile back in place and took his hand back. “Well if I don’t give you a tour, you won’t be able to find your classes. Come on.” 

He didn’t wait for an agreement, just turned and started walking through the corridors, clearly expecting the boys to follow. Sam and Dean shared a small frown but both dutifully trailed along behind Michael, mostly ignoring him as he spoke. 

They were shown through the different departments, told about various different teachers, with their specific rooms pointed out as they passed. They were also shown the sports facilities, including a separate dance studio, gymnastics hall, swimming pool, 5 tennis courts, an inside gymnasium and the football field and track space outside. Not that either Sam or Dean played sports and therefore didn’t care in the slightest. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Michael had come to a stop, turning to frown at both boys. 

Dean shrugged a little, “Not really. I mean, no offense or anything, but this is not our first school and if you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.” 

Michael opened his mouth to reply, but before he got the chance, Sam cut in. “Different name, different colours and a different mascot. Same people, same lessons, same pointless existence. Can we go to class now?” 

“Wow. Well you are a ray of sunshine aren’t you? But fine, whatever, I was just trying to be nice. I know it can be hard starting in the middle of the year, but I get it. Not interested.” He checked his watch, a smart chrome thing that probably cost as much as Dean’s car, before frowning again. “Well the bells going in a minute so I may as well take you both to your first lessons. This way.” 

Dean glanced sideways at Sam, but his kid brother refused to meet his eyes. It seemed pretty clear Sam was going through a rough patch and sometimes Dean wished he had the sort of relationship that would allow him to ask what was going on. But he spent most of his teen years shutting that conversation down and he has no intention of opening it back up again. No, if Sam wanted to talk about it, he would. Dean just had to be patient. It was going to be a long day. 

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer groaned as Mike carefully parked the car in the space. He hated having to be driven around like he was still in elementary school, although Mike had commented about a hundred times how excited he was to be able to park in the disabled bay. Gabe was also thrilled to promoted to the front seat (after he beat Raph 4 out of 7 games of rock, paper, scissors). 

As soon as the car came to a stop, both younger brothers wasted no time jumping out, although it took Raph an extra thirty seconds due to having Luci’s injured leg half on his lap. They both had their own friends to go see and neither wanted to be stuck carrying Lucifer’s bag like they knew they would be if they took too long. 

“Hey! Wait!” Mike shouted as he realised what was happening too late. “Little fuckers!” 

Lucifer snorted, “Tough shit Micha, looks like you get to be my loving slave today.” 

“I might be your slave, but I’m far from loving.” He paused, turning to look fully at Lucifer and immediately undermining his previous comment, “You sure you’re okay? You don’t have to come back yet, dad is hardly going to argue. I think he would prefer you stay at home anyway.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Micha.” 

Mike looked away, silent for a moment as he thought of the best way to say it, before shaking his head a little. “Look, I love you and I’ll always be here for you however you need me to be, but this isn’t the sort of thing you shrug off or ignore. I get you don’t want to say anything yet, but –.”

“Shut up Mike. There’s nothing to talk about and we are not doing this here. So either you get your ass around here and help me out the car, or I fucking do it myself.”

“Dude, what are you planning on doing? Opening the door and flopping onto the floor like a beached whale? Admit it, you are at my mercy baby!” 

Lucifer pursed his lips together and turned his most deadly glare at his pain in the ass twin. “You really want to start something with me Mikey? Remember that weird stain on your pillow you thought was moisturizer? Well guess again.”

Mike’s face went through an almost comical progression of confusion, realisation then disgust. “Oh my god! On my pillow?? What the hell is wrong with you! Fucking brothers fucking suck balls.” 

Lucifer couldn’t help it; he almost immediately burst into laughter. Everyone thought Mike was the perfect son. He was always smartly dressed, perfectly groomed, and incredibly well mannered. He took AP classes, was on both the football team and the baseball team as well as running track, was class president, popular with both his peers and the teachers and volunteered in a care home on the weekends. 

No one got to see the real Mike, the one who swore like a trooper, and cried if he thought girls didn’t like him, or the Mike who had panic attacks the night before an exam and never threw his underwear or socks in the wash basket. And they definitely didn’t get to see the Mike who deliberately dumped his wet towel on his sleeping brother’s face and stripped butt naked even if Luci was in the room just to traumatize him. 

Only Lucifer ever saw the real Mike. 

“Come on, you asshole.” Mike sniffed disdainfully and twisted around to punch Lucifer surprisingly hard before getting out of the car. “You coming or what?” Mike asked as he pulled Luci’s car door open and held out his hand. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but took hold of Mike’s arm with one hand and the car door with the other before carefully shifting around until he could get his legs out. It was hard trying to stand up in the small space without putting his weight on his right leg, with its elastic and plastic brace. Once he was up right, Mike carefully held onto his elbow and passed the crutches over one at a time. 

“You know, as much as I love the fact you’re not allowed to drive and I get to choose the music, I can’t wait until you get this thing off and can walk without crutches.” Mike was already fixing his uniform back into place because heaven forbid he got a crinkle or his tie went slightly skew. He shouldered both bags, his own perfect ‘good as new’ leather satchel and Lucifer’s ratty canvas shoulder bag with its faded pentagram and hole in the corner. 

“Trust me, you are not the only one.” Lucifer muttered, hoping around to shut the door and getting a head start on the steps. Mike would catch up and the sooner there was witnesses, the better. 

He was barely halfway up the 10 steps before Ruby was draping an arm around his waist and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Hail Satan. We missed you at the party on Saturday. What sort of a pussy skips a party for a broken leg?” She grinned at him as she skipped to the step ahead and spun around to walk up backwards. 

Ruby had mastered the art of wearing her uniform, altered with her own unique style. Her grey pleated skirt was rolled at the waist to make it just barely mid-thigh, the hem would just skim the lacy tops of her thigh high stockings. Her black shoe had small heels just the wrong side of the 2 inch cut off, with little black bows on the toes. Her shirt was always folded and tucked so it covered the rolled edge of her skirt, while still showing off her slim figure, and her navy tie was always tied in a loose double knot so the ends rested on her chest to help direct the eye. She very rarely wore her school blazer as she felt it made her look “lumpy”. Her dark hair had dark red highlights on the underside so they were only briefly visible when her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and even her book bag was leather effect with studs and chains, instead of a regular backpack. 

“You do realise I was in hospital for like a week and had surgery right? I didn’t just sprain my ankle or something.” Lucifer complained with a pout. 

Ruby rolled her eyes, and waved a perfectly manicured hand dismissively. “Same thing. And don’t even get me started on your lack of texting skills! We got what? Three messages in the last two weeks? You break your hand too?” 

Lucifer didn’t reply, stopping at the top of the stairs to catch his breath as the other students swerved around them. 

“Maybe he just didn’t want to deal with your attitude Ruby?” Mike commented as he finally caught level with his perfect fake smile in place. 

“Fuck off Mike, no one asked you.”

“You know, one of these days, Mike, you will finally let someone pull that stick out of your ass. You’ll have the biggest shit of your life and maybe turn into an actual human instead of Saint Michael.” 

Meg slung an arm around Lucifer’s waist from the opposite side, pressing a kiss to his cheek exactly the same as Ruby had, but didn’t pull away, just stayed hugging his side and smirking at Michael from behind the safety of her human shield. 

“First of all, disgusting. Second of all, if you are what an “actual” human looks like, Megan, please count me out. Luce, you want me to walk with you to class or ?” 

Michael trailed off as his name was called by the receptionist. He sighed and took the bag off his shoulder passing it over to Ruby as he muttered, “Never mind.” 

Lucifer snickered slightly, “It’s fine Micha, I’ll see you at lunch.” 

“Ugh. I don’t know how you put up with him.” Ruby sneered as she watched Mike walk away. “Come on! We have time for a Ciggy if we hurry.” 

“I put up with him because he’s my brother and if you’re wanting me to hurry, you need to give me a half hour head start Rubes, you know, what with the broken leg and crutches.”

She rolled her eyes again, “So boring. Here Meg, I’ll meet you both later.” Ruby leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Lucifer’s lips before shoving his bag over to Meg and swaying off down the corridor to her favourite secret smoking spot. 

Meg rolled her eyes as she watched Ruby go before giving Lucifer a light slap with the back of her hand. “Come on sweetie, let’s get you to class!” 

“You don’t want to go with Ruby?”

“Nah. I only smoke because you two do and it’s weird to watch. Besides, I’ve had to put up with her on my own for the last two weeks.” Meg shouldered Lucifer’s bag and began walking, keeping a slow pace so he could keep up. “You have no idea how annoying she get’s when you’re not around.”

Lucifer laughed softly. Meg and Ruby were best friends, but also couldn’t be more different. While Ruby was all sexuality and gothic style, Meg was comfort and casual. She got told off for taking her tie of at least three times a week and always wore sneakers to school and swapped them to ballet pumps she kept in her locker. Even her blond hair was cut short and styled simply to keep it out of her face, her nails usually broken and chewed on. 

“Why are you even friends?” 

Ruby shrugged, “Because she’s a pain in my ass, but she’s MY pain in the ass?” 

Lucifer laughed again and let his friend’s chatter distract him from the pain in his leg and the thoughts that kept trying to break through his consciousness. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean yawned, letting his head thunk back against the tiled wall. It had been a long and tiring day. As usual, every single class he had to stand up and introduce himself, answer a hundred questions, none of which mattered, and try to figure out where the class was in each different lesson. 

That was the toughest part about moving schools so often; every syllabus was slightly different, the work taught in a different order, or with a different focus. If he was smarter, like Sammy, he would be able to make the leaps and keep up with the work. Sam had always been able to stay on track, keeping his grades up, never failing no matter what. Not Dean. For Dean it felt like he started at the beginning every time he started a new school. 

He was used to the pitying looks now; the teachers quietly offering to find him a tutor or give him extra lessons and the kids laughing and muttering about how dumb he was. Just like he was used to the way everyone stared at him, and everyone was already paired up for projects or science classes. 

It didn’t last forever, in a week or two Dean’s natural charm will have done its magic and he would have made friends, probably already found a girl or two to fool around with. That didn’t make the first week any easier though. It didn’t stop Dean from having to pretend he was happy; put on a brave face to show his mom and dad, tell Sam how easy it all was, and that he would make friends in no time. And in a couple of months time, when they had to move on again, it didn’t mean any of these “friends” would keep in touch. No phone calls, no text messages, no one who cared. 

The door to the bathroom opened, banging against the wall and bouncing shut again as it was pushed too hard. The kid walking in grunted as he was hit by the door before he made it through, muttering under his breath as he tried to hobble sideways into the room. 

Dean watched quietly, lips twitching in amusement. When the blond finally managed to get into the room, the door slamming shut again behind him, he looked up, met Dean’s eyes and immediately began glaring. 

“Seriously? You saw me struggling and instead of trying to help thought what? This is great entertainment?” 

Dean gave a one-sided shrug, smirking slightly. “You looked like you had it under control. I am curious how you plan on getting out again though.”

The blond blinked, his scowl dropping to be replaced by confusion as he glanced behind himself. At the door, with its pull handle. 

“Well fuck.” 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, didn’t think this one through did you?”

“Didn’t think beyond the fact I need a piss and it takes me like 10 minutes since I got this fucker on.” The blond replied grumpily, before shaking his head and hobbling over to a stall. “You planning on going anywhere? It would be pretty fucking humiliating if I get stuck in the bathroom.” 

Dean laughed again, “That it would. I’m supposed to be in a biology lesson right now, but I really couldn’t bring myself to do it. So, yeah, I’ll let you out.”

“Senior?” 

Dean cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably, it felt a little weird to be having a conversation with a complete stranger through a cubical door, but the other kid didn’t seem the slightest bit bothered. “Yeah.” 

“Ah. New?” 

“What gave me away?” 

“Because everyone knows Mr Joshua is cool and ecology is awesome. You should come; we’re picking projects and partners today.” 

“Yeah, well, you know when you’ve got as many friends as I do, it’s hard to pick between them.” Dean snorted, trying to pretend he couldn’t hear the sound of someone relieving themselves. 

The other kid laughed, “Well I tell you what, you follow me back to class and open all the doors for me, and I’ll be your partner.” 

A second later the toilet was flushing and there were sounds of someone trying to move themselves around in the small space.

“Now there is an offer I can’t refuse. You ever think about using the disabled toilet?” 

“Shut up. This is my first day in school since my dick of a big brother broke my leg. I’m still trying to learn how it works.” The blond finally managed to get out, hobbling over to the sinks. He was very careful not to put his foot on the ground, but it wasn’t until he got to the sink that he frowned. Balancing himself next to the sinks and contemplating them. “Alright genius, any bright ideas?” 

“Can’t put your foot down even for a second?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. “Also, what the hell did you do to your brother for him to break your leg?”

“No, it’s a femur fracture and had surgery, and why is it my fault?”

Dean pushed off the wall and stepped up behind the other guy, his big brother instincts taking over and making him help as he caught the guy around the waist and took most of his weight so he could leave the crutches against the sink and wash his hands. “Here. And in my experience, kid brothers always do something to deserve it.” 

“Younger or older?” 

“Huh?” 

“You the younger or older brother?” 

“Oh, older.” 

“Figures. All older brothers are assholes. Although to be fair, younger ones are no better so.” The blond shrugged a little, wiping his hands dry on his trousers before taking his crutches back. He was watching Dean through the mirror, a distinct pink tint to his cheeks. “Thanks.” 

“No problem. Let me get that door for you” 

“Yeah, and the other two between me and the class?” 

“Come on man... I really don’t feel it.” 

“Pfft. This is a one-time offer of partnership. Skip this class, and you’re on your own. Did I mention I’m awesome at bio?”

“Story of my life.” Dean snorted, but none the less he picked his bag up and opened the bathroom door, stepping to the side and holding the door open as the blond limped out. 

“Aww, poor thing, you’re breaking my little black heart.”

“I knew I should have left you in the bathroom.”

The other kid laughed easily. “Yeah, that’s what most people say. Name’s Lucifer by the way.”

“Seriously? Like your mom named you after the devil? What was she on?”

“Lucifer is an angel before he is the devil. It means light-bringer and he is God’s favourite and the most beautiful of the heavenly host. As for what mom was on, the general consensus is the bible with a side order of holy wine. Besides, it beats my brother’s name?” 

Dean snickered, opening another door, “Fair enough, but there’s no way I’m buying that, what can possibly be worse than Satan?”

“Gabriel.”

It was said with a completely straight face and no hint of laughter what so ever, causing Dean to laugh way more than the joke probably deserved. “I’m Dean.” 

“I’d shake your hand, but then I would probably fall over.”

“Okay, but what is with you guys and the whole handshake thing?” 

Lucifer gave him a confused look but didn’t get to reply as they were already at the classroom door. 

“Hey Mr Joshua, I found you’re missing student wondering the halls. Can I pick him as my partner?” 

“We haven’t got to that yet. Sit down and shut up.” Mr Joshua turned out to be a fairly spry, but still noticeably old man. His dark skin was deeply set with wrinkles, short hair a snowy white, and he clearly didn’t care about proper manners like every other teacher and half the students. He was also the first person in the school Dean had seen not in a neat suit, instead wearing a knitted cardigan over a slightly skew navy shirt. He waved dismissively at Lucifer and Dean both and continued his speech barely even pausing. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Dean but hobbled his way over to his desk, and Dean dutifully followed along, finding an empty seat and slumping into it. For once he didn’t need to introduce himself, no one stared at him and there were no whispers. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer struggled slowly up the garden path from the car. His hands were hurting from holding his crutches, his armpits hurt from having the wood underneath them, his broken leg had that deep throb in time to his heartbeat, while the surgery scars itched and ached in equal measure. Even his good leg was hurting from the strain of holding his weight. 

He could feel Mike hovering anxiously behind him and that was the only reason Lucifer was still going. If he stopped for even a second, he was pretty sure his twin would pick him up and carry him the rest of the way. 

Neither Raph or Gabe had come home with them, instead going to the cousin’s house to do homework. Dad wouldn’t be home either at this time of day, so it would just be Lucifer and Michael at home, which obviously meant he was treated to the “real Mikey”. 

“I swear to God Mike, if you don’t stop hovering over my shoulder like the grim fucking reaper, I’m going to shove this crutch so far up your ass you choke on it.”

“Luci, please, it’s okay to admit you need help sometimes. Just let me carry you?” 

“Fuck. You. Mike.” 

He could hear Mike huffing softly behind him and muttering under his breath. It killed him to not be able to sweep in and be the hero, to watch his little brother in pain but struggle on through sheer stubbornness. Lucifer knew this, but he also knew if he admitted weakness now, he would never hear the end of it. 

It seemed to take hours to hobble to his bedroom and he thanked every God he could think of that him and Mike shared the ground floor room with an en-suite bathroom. As soon as he was close enough, he dropped the crutches and flopped onto the bed with a groan. He was lying half off the edge at an angle and it didn’t matter at all because he did not have the energy to move. A hand flopped over his face and Lucifer shut his eyes, listening to the throb of his heartbeat in his ears. 

“Luci? I got you some water, a pack of chips and an apple. I know you didn’t eat much at lunch.” Mike spoke softly as he came into the room, Lucifer didn’t reply, trying to pretend he was asleep in the hopes his brother would leave again. 

“Here, let me help. You need to keep your leg elevated.” Mike either knew Lucifer was pretending, or simply didn’t care. He put his snacks down on the bedside table and then took Lucifer’s sneaker off, before carefully lifting both his legs onto the bed and poking and prodding Lucifer until he groaned in annoyance and wriggled into the right position on the bed. A cushion was shoved under his foot to lift it up and a blanket thrown over Lucifer’s legs. “Can you please eat before you sleep? You know the painkillers are better on a full stomach.” 

With a sigh Lucifer opened his eyes to be greeted by Mike’s worried green ones. “If I do, you going to leave me to sleep?” 

“Yes.” 

“And if I don’t you gonna be a pain in my ass?”

“Yes.” Mike’s lips twitched a little but he managed to keep his face straight. Lucifer sighed again but pushed himself up and let Mike shove pillows behind his back until he was upright enough to eat. “What do you want for dinner? It’s your turn to cook, but I don’t think Raph or Gabe will be hungry, so I don’t mind doing it.” 

“No, no Mike. Please, let me cook dinner when I can’t stand without holding on. Please Mike, it’s only fair.” Lucifer glared at his brother, earning himself a laugh and a thump on his uninjured thigh. 

“Shut up, you dick. I’m trying to be nice.”

“You should try harder.” He yawned, passing the half eaten chips to Mike and popping two of his painkillers into his mouth and swallowing with some water. Mike shrugged dismissively stealing a chip. 

“You meet the new kid?” 

“He’s my new biology partner.” 

“Ha! Called it.” 

“Called what?” 

Mike smirked at him, “Nothing. I just knew you would like him when I gave the tour. He’s got that smart ass attitude you find so hot.”

“Whatever Mike, I owed him one for helping me open a door, that’s all.” 

Mike snickered softly, “Come on, it’s just me, no need to pretend. He is totally your type.” 

“I’m not gay Mike.” 

“Never said you were, but he’s still your type! Pizza okay?” 

“Yeah, put something spicy on top.” 

“Yes Sir! Have a good nap Luci.” Mike pushed himself up, leaning forward to press a kiss against Lucifer’s forehead before leaving. Lucifer laughed to himself, finishing his apple and water before settling himself down for a nap. It took almost no time at all to fall asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer yawned, trying to roll over only to remember his leg in its brace won’t move so easily. He groaned and flopped back onto his back, stretching his arms above his head and opening his eyes only to yelp and jolt backwards. 

“What the hell dad?” 

It was Chuck’s turn to jump, dropping his book and clutching his chest as Lucifer’s exclamation startled him. “Lucifer! Don’t startle me like that!” 

“Why are you sitting on my bed in the dark dad?” 

Chuck cleared his throat awkwardly, fixing his glasses and shifting to face his son. “Well, uhh, I wanted to, needed to, see how you are? But, umm, well you seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, so I thought I would wait? Until you woke up... Or at least until Michael came and woke you up. I think he is making dinner? Although I’m not entirely sure what...” 

Lucifer groaned again, dragging his hand over his face before trying to push himself more upright. “I’m fine dad. What time is it?” 

Chuck was silent for a moment, bending over to pick up his book, than adjusting his stripy red robe and generally fiddling. “Oh, umm well, I’m not really sure?” 

Lucifer gave up trying to sit up when he realised his dad sitting on the blanket was effectively keeping him pinned in place. He twisted to grab his phone off the bedside table, surprised when he realised it was almost 7pm and he had been asleep for almost four hours. “Dad, what’s wrong?” 

Chuck sighed, “The doctors called.” 

“Okay. And this couldn’t wait?” Lucifer yawned again. 

Chuck shrugged a little, looking confused as he looked up at his second child. “Well, we have to go in, tomorrow. The umm.... the, you know, clinic? For... samples...” Chuck trailed off, his face turning pink in embarrassment. 

“Dad I have school. I’m already going to miss so much, I just... Can we not?” 

Chuck shook his head slowly. “Son, I know this seems silly now, but when you are older... it will matter. And they said the sooner the better? Your treatment starts on Monday. I know it’s embarrassing, but it’s nothing you haven’t done before.” 

Lucifer’s face turned pink to match his father as he looked away, “Dad, please stop.” 

“Lucifer...” 

Lucifer sighed, “Fine but please stop talking about it?” 

Chuck shifted again, fiddling with his robe cord, “Oh, umm, okay. The appointment is early, 9:30am, so you can go to school after.” 

“Oh.”

Chuck gave a slightly forced smile and awkwardly patted Lucifer’s knee. “You will be okay. It’s all perfectly normal.” 

“God, please just stop talking dad. And we are not telling the others.” Lucifer called to his dad’s retreating back. 

Chuck paused by the door, turning back to look at Lucifer. He scratched slightly at his scruffy beard. “I think you should tell them.”

“There’s nothing to tell dad.”

After another moment, Chuck gave a small nod and left the room. He wasn’t the best dad in the world, but he did his best. After their mother died in a car crash five years ago, Chuck had struggled with depression. He lost the love of his life and nothing was going to give that back to him, but he had four sons to raise so he couldn’t just give up. He might drink too much, and he was rarely part of “family time” but he was always there when needed. He went to Mike’s games, Luci’s galleries, Raph’s plays and Gabe’s concerts. There was always food in the cupboards and he took an equal share in the cooking and cleaning duties. He wasn’t great at emotional stuff, and never knew the right thing to say, but as a single father to four teenage boys, he did alright. 

Lucifer sighed, dragging his hands over his face again. He didn’t want to miss any more school. Two weeks was already a long time when you are in your senior year and although Mike had helped as best he could, bringing home work and taking more back to be graded. He hadn’t fallen too far behind as far as he could tell, but sometimes the gaps weren’t seen until you were sat in front of an exam paper and didn’t know any answers. No one could tell him exactly how much he was going to miss moving forwards either. 

Lucifer’s stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him that it’s been a while since he last ate a proper meal and he was promised pizza, so he began the hard task of wriggling and squirming until he was sitting sideways on the bed with his crutches in hand. Forcing himself upright was always the most difficult part, as he tried to balance himself and stand without putting weight on his injured leg or over balancing and ending up on his face. It had only happened once, the first time he tried to stand up before the drugs wore off and while he was alone in the room. Having to be rescued by 3 pretty nurses, two burley orderlies and a doctor had been embarrassing to say the least. 

The palms of his hands were sore and tender from holding his weight for the whole day as he carefully limped his way out the bedroom and towards the kitchen. He could smell the pizza cooking in the oven and hear Mike singing as he chopped something at the counter. Although his sixth sense of brotherly proximity meant then as soon as Lucifer rounded the corner to be able to see him, Mike looked around, the singing stopping. “Hey, feeling better?”

“Ugh. I would be if I hadn’t woken up to dad hovering over me.” 

Mike snorted, “Dad’s home? He didn’t say hi...” 

Lucifer shrugged as he moved to sit at the table and carefully lifting his foot onto a spare chair. 

“Pizza’s almost done. Raph texted to say him and Gabe are eating at Aunt Rachel’s house and they will be home late. You want a drink or something?” 

“Please. You checked the greenhouse?” 

Mike stepped over to the fridge, grabbing out a soda and throwing it to Lucifer. “Uhh... not exactly? It’s fine Luci, nothing is going to die in a day.” 

Lucifer scowled at his brother, “Well that’s really not true. They need to be watered or they will die, and you need to make sure they aren’t getting too cold or too big. We might need to sow more seeds or put them under a hot light to help them germinate.”

Mike rolled his eyes, turning back to the counter. “It’s been a day Lucifer. The world does not end because it’s been a day since we checked your babies, besides, dinner's practically ready. What did dad want anyway?” 

Lucifer rolled his shoulder’s stretching and making his joints pop. “I have a hospital appointment tomorrow.” 

“Oh. Shit. The results from all those tests?” 

“What? No, it’s just a routine thing.” 

“Shit, Luci, I’m so sorry.” Mike quickly crossed the room, wrapping Lucifer in his arms in an awkward side hug and pressing his face to the messy blond hair. 

“The hell Mike? It’s an appointment, I’m not dying.” 

Michael shook his head, squeezing tighter, “If it was good news they would tell dad on the phone. I googled it Luce, when you broke you’re leg?” 

“Fuck’s sake Mike, don’t be dramatic. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything! And don’t you fucking dare tell the other’s your crazy ass theories. They just want to check my stitches or that everything is healing okay. It’s been two weeks Micha, if it was something bad we would already know.”

“There was a lump....” 

“My leg was broken! Of course there was a lump, you know, where the broken bone was?” 

“But...” 

“No Mike. I’m fine, so leave it. I thought that pizza was done?” 

Mike sighed heavily giving an extra tight squeeze before letting go and dutifully rescuing the pizza from the oven. 

Michael roughly cut the pizza into slices before taking both the pizza and the bowl of salad he had made to the table along with plates and forks. “Your half has the jalapeños and chilli flakes.” 

“Thanks Mike.” 

Both boys ate in silence for a while, Mike picking up his tablet and scrolling through various news sites as he ate while Lucifer watched. “Hey.” 

“Yeah?” 

“How’s Hannah? You asked her out yet?” 

Mike’s mouth snapped shout and his face went bright red. It was one of the weirdest quirks of Mike, he was so incredibly confident when it came to talking to adults, playing sports and his studies. He was popular with everyone and no one really disliked him (not even Ruby who had come to “study” on more than one occasion just because she knew Mike often walked around half naked), but when it came to asking out girls, all that confidence disappeared. 

“She’s fine. You done any of your homework yet? Need help with anything? I have a history quiz tomorrow so I need to study but I don’t mind helping if you need anything.” 

“Subtle Mikey, real subtle. You know she’s got the hots for you too right?” 

“Shut up, Luce. You can be a real dick sometimes.” Mike pouted softly, going all sad eyed and wounded. 

Lucifer snickered softly, “I’m just trying to help Micha, I want to see you happy.” 

“Yeah well, I would be a lot happier if you didn’t lie to me and told me what was really going on, instead of treating me like an idiot who can’t put two and two together.” 

Lucifer looked away, giving a small half shrug, “I’m not lying to you Mike, I’m fine. I’ll be back in school before lunch tomorrow.” 

Mike snorted loudly but didn’t argue any further, just going back to eating his pizza. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean kicked the wooden boards above him for the third time. Sam had been acting like a sulky little kid all evening, giving one syllable words and grunts in response to mom’s questions and glares in reply to dad. It made dinner extra awkward for everyone. 

Sam remained silent; not reacting to the kick beneath him, even though the glow of the torch he uses for reading clearly showed he was still awake. 

Dean kicked the bed again, this time harder than the other attempts. “Turn the light off bitch” 

“Shut up jerk.” 

“I need sleep.” 

“I’m not stopping you!” 

“You’re light is!” Dean lifted both his legs up and began kicking on the underside of the mattress as hard as he could until Sam swung his head over the side and whacked him hard with the pillow. 

“You’re such a jerk!” 

Dean grabbed at the pillow and there was then a brief tug of war until Dean managed to get it off Sam, rolling out of the bed and hitting him back as hard as he could. 

“Seriously Sammy, who pissed in your cheerios?” 

“It’s Sam. And leave. Me. Alone.” Each word was punctuated with a hard breath of barely suppressed anger. 

Dean held his hands up, palms out as Sam grabbed the pillow back and angrily punched it into the bed before throwing himself backwards with a huff and turning his back on Dean. 

“Alright, but I’m serious. I need sleep.” 

“Whatever.” The torch clicked off plunging the room into dark. Or at least as dark as it gets through the thin curtains. Dean stared at the back of Sam’s head for a minute before rolling his eyes and climbing back into bed. He lay there on his back, arms above his head trying to relax to sleep for a while, but he could hear Sam tossing and turning above him. Each time he moved, the whole bed shook. 

“Make any friends?” 

“I said leave it Dean.” 

“That a no?” 

“Fuck off Dean.” 

Dean blinked a little and then frowned much deeper. “What the hell Sammy? Since when do you swear?” 

Sam didn’t reply, just angrily rolling over again. Dean kicked the bed again. “Fine, be like that you whiney little bitch. I’m taking a shower you better be asleep by the time I get out.” 

With that Dean rolled out of bed and left the room. He would never get to sleep with the rage washing off Sam’s bed and he was long overdue for a bit of “relaxation”. Sharing a tiny room with a kid brother meant there wasn’t much privacy and showers were often the only time Dean got where he wouldn’t be interrupted. 

When he went back to bed half an hour later, having dodged his mother’s probing questions about why he wasn’t already asleep, Sam was still awake, turning to look at Dean as he came in. 

He seemed calmer now at least but Dean didn’t bother saying anything, just climbing back into bed and settling down. 

“How do you do it?” The words were a soft half whisper from the upper bunk. 

“Do what?” 

“Make friends where ever you go. Have girlfriends. Be someone other kids want to spend time with. Any of it.” 

Dean shrugged even though Sam couldn’t see it. “Just make a joke, flirt a little. I don’t know Sammy, it just happens.” 

“It’s Sam.” 

Dean waited, he wasn’t good at these chick flick moments or talking about emotion or any of that stuff, but Sam was, or at least he had been before puberty kicked in. Dean learnt a long time ago that if he just waited long enough Sam would start talking, wanting to have the heart to heart or asking for advice that Dean didn’t feel qualified to give, but knew his dad wouldn’t be able to offer either. 

“I tripped. First lesson, walking to my desk after doing that stupid introduction thing. I tripped over someone’s bag or something and landed on my face. Everyone laughed at me. Now not only am I the nerd, but I’m the clumsy freak of a nerd.” 

Dean started laughing, he couldn’t help it. He could just picture his awkward nerdy little brother doing that, especially since he hit the growth spurt and he’s now all legs like a new born giraffe. 

“Gee, thanks a lot Dean. Real supportive!” Sam cried, rolling over again with a huff. 

Dean laughed more, “Wow Sammy, just wow.” 

Neither said anything else after that. Sam too embarrassed and/or pissed to talk further, and Dean not sure he could say anything else without laughing even more. It wasn’t long before both boys were sleeping peacefully. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer hobbled on his crutches through the empty school hallways. He had had quite possibly the most humiliating morning of his life, and that was saying something considering he was named after the devil and the other kids never quite got it. In the end he had one of two choices, embrace his name, or change it. He chose to own the devilish title and that went with it. If Lucifer made the jokes and puns first, the others didn’t bother. 

He was glad to be back in school though, even if he had missed his morning class and half of his study period. He was supposed to be meeting with Dean to plan their joint project and he hoped the other kid was still waiting for him. He didn’t have a number so hadn’t been able to send him a message. 

When he got to the library door, Lucifer carefully turned around and backed into the door, opening it with his back since his hands were occupied. As usual, no one rushed over to help the poor cripple boy, even the couple of students who looked up as he awkwardly rounded the corner and straightened out. 

He found Dean tucked away in a corner at the back of the library, fiddling with a phone, an open text book on the desk next to him. With a sigh of relief Lucifer hobbled his way to the table, dropping heavily into a spare chair with a grunt. Dean jumped a little at the noise and looked up, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

“Hey. You’re late. You get stuck in the bathroom again?” 

“Fuck you. If anyone sees you with your phone, they will confiscate it for a week by the way.” 

“Seriously? A week? Can they even do that?” 

Lucifer shrugged a little, rubbing his face and hiding a yawn. “Don’t know if it’s legal or anything, but the parents and governors are all on board so they do it. Ruby has two phones, since she loses one so often, and I doubt she’s the only one.” 

“Oh.” Dean sighed a little; closing the game he’d been playing and throwing it into his bag out the way. “So, going to tell me why you’re late? Or just forgot...” 

“Had a doctor’s appointment over run, and didn’t have a number to give you a heads up on. I forget how long it takes me to get around these days. You ready to start?” 

Dean shrugged a little, “Yeah.” Before he frowned a little, looking over Lucifer’s shoulder. A second later Michael’s voice came from behind him. 

“Hello Lucifer, may I have a quick word with you?” 

“No.”

Mike cleared his throat awkwardly, and Lucifer could hear him shifting from one foot to the other behind him. “That was not really a request Lucifer. It will only take a moment, please?” 

“Nope.” Lucifer could see Dean glancing awkwardly between them, clearly not understanding what was happening. 

“My apologies Dean, but would you be so kind as to give us a moment? Lucifer appears to be in a stubborn mood.” 

“Don’t you dare move Dean.” Lucifer glared as Dean twitched halfway to getting onto his feet. Dean sunk back into his seat, continuing to look between the two boys, his face becoming concerned. 

“Uhh, I don’t know what is going on here, but, Michael right? Looks like he’s about to explode.” 

Lucifer sighed, tilting his head back until he could look upside down at his annoying big brother. “I’m fine, stop worrying and no we aren’t talking about it here.” 

Mike swallowed hard. “I would find it easier to not worry if I could trust you to look after yourself. As you do not currently have your foot elevated, and you are not being honest with me, I feel that you cannot be trusted.” 

“I just sat down Mike, give me a break. And there’s nothing to tell, I told you.” 

Mike remained silent. Dean was right, he did look close to exploding, his face red and there was a twitch near his left eye with the force used to hold his calm “public Mike” face in place. Lucifer sighed, sitting back up right, rolling his neck and turning to look properly. 

“Okay! Fine! It wasn’t a doctor appointment or test results or anything, okay? Dad made me go to the sexual health clinic because he found out I’m not a virgin and wanted me tested even though the hospital tests were all clear. Happy now?” 

The frown finally broke free of Mike’s iron control as he shook his head slightly, “That doesn’t make sense? If you’re tests were clear, why did you have to go to the clinic? Why didn’t you tell me? Please tell me you don’t have gonorrhea!” The frown had quickly been replaced by a look of horror, before his eyes flickered to Dean and his face went back to its carefully calm and controlled smile. 

“Fuck’s sake Mike, that’s disgusting! I’m fine. I told you, it’s just dad being stupid! I lied last night because it’s embarrassing okay! Can we leave it now? I have work to do.” 

Dean cleared his throat, causing both Lucifer and Mike to look around at him. “Not to get involved, but uhh, my mom did the same thing. I mean, dragging me to get tested when she caught me with a girl. Said it was “progressive parenting” or some shit.” 

Lucifer gave him a look of relief as Mike sighed, nodded slowly and gave a small smile. “Okay, I’ll accept it. For now. But this conversation is not done.” 

Lucifer let his breath out in a puff when he was sure Mike was gone. He could feel the heat in his cheeks that meant he must be as red as a tomato. “You’re mom really say that?” 

“No, you’re tests really clean? Because, and no judgement dude, but if you got a STD, you know he has a right to know too? And he’ll need a test even if you suit up.” 

Lucifer couldn’t help the gagging noise, “Ugh, no! No, no and double no.”

Dean held his hands up palm out. “Hey, I said no judgement. Although I have to say, as hot as he is, the personality is a real turn off.” 

Lucifer sighed, folding his arms on the desk and dropping his face onto them. “Believe it or not, he’s much more bearable in private, but still no. Mike’s my brother. And I don’t have an STD.” 

Dean shrugged a little with a laugh, “Sorry man, just the possessiveness and being in the same year, I jumped to conclusions.” 

“You would be amazed how often it happens.” 

“He the one who broke your leg? And uhh, you need a chair for that?” 

Lucifer sighed, lifting his head back, “Please. Yeah, not on purpose or anything. I don’t even remember what happened to be honest, I was teasing him about his crush on Hannah and he kicked me off the sofa. There’s this huge crack and I can’t move my leg, can’t stand up, anything. My brother’s all thought I was faking it until I went white as a sheet and practically passed out. Scans, tests and surgery later, and here we are.” 

Dean blinked in confusion. “Really? You broke you’re leg falling off the sofa?” 

“Don’t know, it was either falling off the sofa or the kick from Mike.” Lucifer gave a small shrug, finally taking a text book and notepad out of his bag. They’d wasted most of the study session without even opening a book. 

Dean looked away and down at his own book. “Right. Well I know it’s none of my business, and it’s clear you don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Yeah, thanks. So. What do you know of ecology? What interests you for a project?” 

~*~*~*~*~

Dean huffed again, looking at the clock on his phone for the third time in as many minutes. Sam was late. Not just a little late either. He should have been out of class ten minutes ago. There was no message on his phone or stuck to his locker. No sign that Sammy had planned on being late, he just wasn’t here. 

Fingers drummed restlessly on his thigh as he looked around, hoping to see Sam running towards him, girly hair flopping and apologies on his lips. But nothing. Dean growled low in his throat, checking his phone again. 

He sighed, and gave a tired smile as he saw Lucifer, Michael and two other boys coming towards him. 

Lucifer’s head tilted to the side as he got closer, “Hey, you okay?” 

“Yeah, Sammy’s late is all.” 

The shortest of the boys looked up from his phone, popping a lollipop out of his mouth to ask, “You Dean?” 

“Yeah? Who’s asking?” 

The kid waved his lollipop loftily, “Sam has detention for mouthing off to Mrs Price.” 

The kid slipped into the front seat of the pale blue car, the other boy, dark skinned and clearly not related had also already gotten into the car, leaving just Michael standing by the open driver door and Lucifer on his crutches. 

“You got to hang around until he’s out?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Dean shook his head again, dragging fingers through his hair. “He doesn’t have any other way to get home. You sure it’s my Sammy? He’s never got a detention before.” 

Lucifer shrugged a little, “I don’t know.” 

“Gabe’s in the same classes as your Sam, and I’m 90% sure he knows everyone in his year as well as more than half of the older kids too.” Michael spoke up. “Disrespecting a teacher is a half hour detention. Are you coming Lucifer?” 

“Yeah Micha, just give me a second, okay?” 

Michael shrugged a little, but obediently got into the car, leaving Lucifer and Dean alone. “I forgot to get your number earlier; it might be good if I can let you know I’m running late in the future?” 

“Oh, right, yeah sure.” Dean pulled his phone out, typing the number and saving it before giving Lucifer a quick call. “There. Now the next time you get stuck in the toilet, you can always call me to come rescue you.” 

Lucifer let out a surprised laugh. “Thanks man. I hope Sam gets out soon. See you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Dean gave a half wave and then started laughing as he watched Lucifer try and fail to open the car door before the kid already in the back leaned over and opened it, a hand reaching out to support Lucifer as he awkwardly climbed into the back seat. 

The car had hardly disappeared from view before Dean got a new voice message from Lucifer. He hit play and was rewarded with what seemed to be several male voices harmonizing to some boy band on the radio. The message following was, “please tell me you have better music taste than this?” 

Dean laughed, texting back, “Guns & Roses, Led Zeppelin, Metallic etc more my scene.” 

Dean looked up just in time to see Sam walking down the stairs towards him, looking a complete mess. His hair was knotted and tangled above his face, his tie undone and loose around his neck while his blazer had a noticeable split seam near his armpit, his shoes scuffed and his trousers ripped over the knee. His lip was also split and there was wet blood around his nose. 

Dean’s mouth dropped open as he stared at his kid brother. “What the hell Sammy?” 

Sam didn’t even pause, walking right past Dean to yank the car door open and through himself in. The door slammed shut behind him. Dean let out an annoyed breath and got in the car, thumping Sam hard on the arm. “I don’t care if you’re acting like a pissy little bitch but you do not disrespect my car or you walk home. Got it?” 

Sam didn’t answer just twisting to give his back to Dean and staring out the window. Dean run his fingers through his hair and sighed, “Who do I need to beat up?” 

Dean waited, but when there was still no reply, he tried again. “That Gabe kid in your class said you got a detention? That’s not like you...” 

Sam’s shoulders hunched a little closer, shrugging roughly but not otherwise replying. Dean gave him another thirty seconds and then started the engine, heading home. “So, I’m doing homework in free periods, and you’re getting into trouble at school? We looking at the end of the world?” 

When even his attempts at a non conversation didn’t get anywhere, Dean sighed, turned the radio on and started singing along and ignoring Sam entirely. When they got home, Dad’s truck wasn’t parked in the street, so Dean felt confident he wasn’t home at least, but it was hard to tell if mom would be around as he parked the impala. 

He was already out the car and half way to the front door before he realised Sam hadn’t followed. He sighed again, completely out of his depth before pulling his phone out and opening the chat with Lucifer. He had two unread messages, a thumbs up and a comment about stairway to heaven being his favourite song. 

“Hey mom? You home?” Dean called as he walked into the small apartment, typing a quick reply back to Lucifer. 

“Here honey, how was school? And where’s your brother?” 

“He’s in the car, you might want to go have a chat? I don’t know what’s going on with him.” 

Mary stepped out of the kitchen, still wearing her washing up gloves, her blond going to grey hair pulled back from her face. She sighed softly, shaking her head a little, I don’t know what’s going on with that boy. He used to be so sweet and innocent.” 

Dean shrugged a little, kissing his mom’s cheek as he passed to grab a soda and some ham from the fridge to make himself a sandwich with. His phone chimed with another message and he checked to see a reply from Lucifer asking if Sam had finished detention and let Dean get home yet. 

Dean sent several messages as he made his sandwich and then headed up to his room, asking Lucifer to find out if Gabriel knew who Sam had been fighting with. He had to wait a little while before the reply came back. Apparently there was a kid called Tom who had been messing with Sam. His dad taught Sam’s AP Chemistry and apparently was a bit of an ass at the best of times, but also adored his kids and often encouraged them to be “tough”. Lucifer also offered to have a word with Meg, who was apparently his friend and Tom’s sister. Dean agreed but also pointed out that he had every intention of beating the shit out of the other kid tomorrow. 

After that he put his phone to one side, turned some music on and dug out an old comic book to read. He had homework, more than he has had from just about every other school, but he also didn’t have the willpower or the desire to do anything. 

It was almost half an hour later that Sam finally came into the room, freshly showered and with a towel held low around his waist. His face had been tended to, the blood gone and not as bad as it had seemed to begin with. Sam frowned slightly as he looked at Dean, “Don’t you have work to do?” 

Dean shrugged, “You feeling like less of a bitch now?” 

The frown instantly turned into a bitchface, “Shut up, jerk.” 

Dean snorted, “I’ll take that as a yes. So, what’s the plan for getting back at this Tom kid?” 

Sam’s face fell, going from annoyed to sad puppy eyes in an instant, “Who told you?” 

“Gabriel. He’s my Bio partner’s kid brother.” 

“Oh.” Sam sighed, turning around to grab some clean clothes from his half of the dresser. “It’s not a big deal. He was just being a dick and I had enough. It was his fault I got detention and then he was just hanging around outside and I... I know I shouldn’t have fought with him, mom already gave me a lecture.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on Sam, I’m not judging you. If the kid is being a dick, then he deserves what he gets. I just want to know what we are doing to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

Sam finished getting dressed with a sigh, turning to look at Dean once more. “Just leave it Dean, it’s hard enough trying to fit in, without picking fights with everyone and being the kid who needs to get rescued by his big brother. I know you’re trying to help, but I don’t need you to come save the day any more, I’m not a little kid, Dean.” 

Dean shook his head a little, looking back at his comic book, “Sure, fine. Whatever Sammy, but I’m not waiting outside school looking like a dick the next time you get in trouble.” 

“It’s SAM! And whatever Dean. I have homework to do, so...” Sam didn’t slam the door, but he did shut it firmly behind him as he walked away. Dean was getting more than a little tired of Sam’s attitude. He didn’t remember being such a pain in the ass when he hit puberty. 

It’s not like he didn’t get it too. Their life wasn’t easy whatever way you cut it. Dad was a mechanic; he specialised in classic muscle cars, but also got some work with Nascar, which meant he seldom stuck in one town for long. He moved from state to state, city to city, setting up as a travelling mechanic in various garages to do work on the local classic cars, when the work dried up, he moved on, taking his wife and two sons along with him. Sometimes they found a gold mine, and there was enough work for dad for almost a year, but other times they barely stayed two months before they moved on. 

Because they never stayed for very long, they never had a home of their own; it was always either motels or rented apartments. In the early years, more often than not, Sam and Dean would find themselves sharing a bed, although that stopped when Dean went through his early teens and things got.... awkward. 

Since they moved so often as well, they didn’t have much to their name. Both Dean and Sam had a duffle bag full of clothes, Sam had a bag of books and they shared a laptop, but they didn’t have “things”. No childhood toys, no knickknacks, no memories. Mom had two photo albums of them as kids, and that was it of their childhood. 

Dean shook his head again and focused back on his comic. Sam was becoming a man and that meant they just had to make it through the growing pains until he settled down again. There was nothing anyone else could do about it until then. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

Dean’s head bobbed forcefully, eyes shut, lip caught between his teeth as he played air guitar along to “eye of the tiger”. It had been a long week, but the weekend was finally here and Dean had every intention of enjoying his two days of freedom. Even if he had somehow been convinced he needed to do school work... On a Saturday. 

It was really strange that for the first time since Sam was born, Dean was the good son. The rest of the school week had gone as well as the first two days for Sam, with another detention and a phone call home to mom and dad expressing concerns around his attitude towards learning. Sam was now grounded, something that had never happened in the 14 years of his life, although to be fair, he had been in more trouble in this week then the rest of his life combined, so it wasn’t that surprising. 

Mom kept giving him worried looks, while Dad just shrugged and said “typical Winchester attitude” and launched into a story of his own teenage years, or reminded them of Dean’s not so distant past. 

So by contrast, Dean was doing pretty well. He had mostly settled into school, Lucifer helped. Senior year was apparently divided in two, Mike’s half and Luce’s half, with the two boys held up as the king pins, seemingly against their wills. Lucifer for example had a very small group of friends he spent time with and while he didn’t actively dislike the other kids who fawned for his attention, he had no interest in them what so ever. From what Dean had seen, Mike was similar, he was friendly to everyone in the year and all the teachers, never had a bad word to say, but when the choice was his, he was only ever with 3 or 4 children, or his brother. 

Lucifer was also a strangely positive influence on Dean’s school work. First judgement would say that a teenager named Lucifer, whose friends called themselves his demons, would do anything to bunk off school and generally disrupt lessons. Instead, Luce was a straight A student, taking several AP classes (although not as many as Mike) with a shockingly deep passion for biology, ecology and the environment. Even when Lucifer went through his rebellious phase, he still managed to keep his grade up, never missing a test and handing in all of his coursework for top marks. 

Lucifer’s attitude to learning meant that you could “be cool” and “do well” at the same time. He walked the line between challenge and obedience without becoming defiant. When Lucifer talked back or argued in lessons, it was usually for a good reason and because of this; he was given the benefit of the doubt and heard out. 

So every time Dean tried to bunk off a lesson, or get Lucifer to leave early with him, he was given a disappointed look and told that just because he has free will, doesn’t mean he should use it to ruin his future, and if that is what he decides to do, he does it on his own. 

Turns out, taking Lucifer as a partner for Biology was a big mistake. Although it meant that for the first time in his school life, Dean wasn’t stuck partnered with the one kid no one else wanted, it also meant that anything less than an A would not be accepted and Dean better pull his weight or he would be in big trouble. 

Which is how Dean found himself sitting in the car on a Saturday morning, biology notes on the seat next to him, waiting for his newest friend. Lucifer had been oddly insistent that they needed to get started on the weekend and if Dean wasn’t okay with that, he would find someone who was. He’d sent a text to Luce already to let him know he was here and received a reply telling him to stay in the car and he’d be out in a minute. That was ten minutes ago and still he wasn’t back. 

It was fine though; Dean was sat in his baby, his 1967 Chevrolet Impala, which was a sweet sixteen birthday present from his dad. Dad had bought the car from a used car lot, she had broken down half an hour later outside mom’s house and that was how they met. Dad spent months repairing her while he woo’d Mary and the three of them have been together ever since. The one constant in Dean and Sam’s always changing lives. The cassettes that Dean still listened to were the soundtrack of their childhood. 

The soft tap tap on Dean’s car window made him jump, eyes flying open as he let out an undignified yelp. Lucifer was leaning sideways to look into the window, his eyes bright with laughter and lips caught in a smirk. 

Dean leaned over to release the door, pushing it wide to make space for the other boy, when he sat back; he picked up his notes and books, shoving them out of the way. “Hey, sorry, you took so long I assumed you weren’t coming.” 

Lucifer laughed softly as he eased himself onto the front seat, swinging his legs and crutches both in with him. “Nice moves. You ever play a real guitar?” 

Dean shrugged, “Nah, never stuck in one place long enough to have lessons and they are expensive anyway.” 

“Oh, well, I’m happy to teach you? Smoke on the water is just about as easy as they come, you can learn in like 10 minutes flat.” 

Dean couldn’t help the little grin that tugged his lips, “You play guitar? Acoustic or electric?” 

“I do, our mom loved music and wanted all of us to learn at least one instrument. After she died, it just felt like a way for us to feel close to her, you know? I play acoustic guitar, violin and I sing. I can also play piano, but I’m not the best in the family, so it doesn’t really count.” 

Dean laughed, “Dude, that’s amazing, you totally have to show me some time. So where are we going?” 

“You get us a good grade on this project and you got yourself a deal. So, I was thinking, ecology is all about food chains etc right? So we can either take the simple view and look at the different organisms in different environments, or we can go more advanced and look at the human impact?” 

“And let me guess, you want the more advanced.” 

Lucifer laughed lightly, giving Dean a soft smile. “Well I think it just makes more sense. I know this really awesome spot, it’s within the nature reserve, so its “free from human touch”. Then we can compare it with the school gardens. Mr Joshua keeps it semi wild, no pesticides and minimal interference, but he harvests the edibles and chases away the birds. So that’s our “eco friendly”. Then we look at some farmland, for our “human ruin” section.”

“Wow, you have it so planned out? Why do you even need me here?” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, wincing slightly as he shifted position to look more at Dean. His thumb came up to worry at his lip. “Weeeeelll, you see the problem I have, is that it’s hard to get around and even harder to bend down and get up. I need someone to collect the bugs and do the leg work for me.” 

“Great. The only thing I can contribute to this is catching a bug?” 

“We’ll need more than one and if you don’t know that, then it explains why I’m the one in change of this. Look. I’m going to help as best as I can, for as long as I can, but I’m probably going to miss a shit tonne of school in the next few months, and, this really matters to me, okay? I know the kids in that class, they don’t give a shit about biology, they want to take the easy route and half ass it to finals, but that’s not enough for me.” 

Dean held his hands up, palm out. “Okay, it was just a joke, sorry. But you know, I’m probably not your best bet here. Even if we break the habit of a lifetime and stick in one place for more than two months at a time, I’m not exactly the smartest kid in any room.” 

Lucifer waved a hand dismissively. “It’s your senior year, and you’ve already had one move, if you move again your parents are practically guaranteeing you can’t graduate, they wouldn’t do that. Besides, it’s not about being “smart” or “stupid” it’s about finding your niche. That’s ecology you know. Everyone belongs somewhere, doing something. Put a shark in a forest, you got one dead shark, but in the ocean? Deadly predator. Is the shark stupid because it doesn’t do well in a forest?” 

“I mean... If the shark gets out the ocean because it likes the trees and ends up dead, then yeah I would say it’s pretty stupid.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “You’re missing the point.” 

“Nah, I’m just choosing not to accept it. We aren’t sharks Luce, and even if I would do better in the sea, which by the way, I don’t agree with, my point is that I’m not going to be getting an A grade on my own here.” 

Lucifer waved Dean off, “Just trust me. Drive somewhere.” 

“Where?” 

“Anywhere that’s not here.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Super helpful, really narrows it down.” 

Lucifer made an annoyed sound, letting his head bounce off the back of the seat behind him. “Okay, let’s go to Coven Books.” 

“And that is?” 

“It’s like a pagan shop; half really old mystical books and half ritual items. Crowley’s mom, Rowena, owns it. She doesn’t normally let people hang around if they aren’t buying, but she has a soft spot for me, so we will just get biscuits and tea.” 

“Tea?” 

Lucifer shrugged with a grin, “She’s Scottish? Says dipping cookies in cold milk makes no sense as all you get are wet cold cookies and milk with crumbs in. Whereas if you dip a biscuit in a hot cup of tea, you get a warm soggy biscuit full of tea flavour. I don’t get it either, but it does taste good.” 

“Alright, tell me the way.” 

Lucifer settled comfortably into the seat and dutifully gave Dean directions on where to go. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer watched Dean across the table from him. The other boy was such a strange contradiction. In public, in school, he was all confidence, easy smirks and easier charm. He left the girls swooning in his wake and didn’t even seem to notice the impact he had. He’d mastered turning self depreciation into humour. Every negative comment about himself was spoken like a joke, although Lucifer didn’t for a second believe he was being anything but honest. 

As soon as he was away from the crowd though, when he thought no one was watching, the confidence vanished. The easy going flirt was replaced by low self esteem and self blame. 

It was like Dean had been conditioned to believe he was no good at anything, when the reality was that he hadn’t been given a chance. Lucifer believed in fate, just like all his brothers, but he also believed that you could take control. Just because you’re set on a path at birth doesn’t mean you need to follow it blindly and without question. Sure, there are some things that can’t be changed, but that doesn’t mean you have to accept everything else. 

Dean was like a flower being grown in the wrong side of the garden. He needed sunlight and water to flourish and instead he was parched in the shade. Dean had been taught that water needed to be earned, and so he never asked for a drink, not realising that without water, he can’t produce flowers and seeds. Lucifer wanted to change that. 

His own life might be set on a path, measured in months instead of years, but that doesn’t mean he can’t leave a mark on the world. Life is a sum of what you’ve done, not the days you live, mom taught him that. If he could show Dean that he is worthy, help him to find his path, then everything Dean achieves is a reflection on Lucifer. 

“Hello? Earth to Lucifer, anyone home?” 

Lucifer blinked, licking his lips as he focused back on the present. “Sorry, you say something?” 

Dean frowned at him. “Yeah, like a hundred things. Where did you go?” 

Lucifer waved it off, “Doesn’t matter. I think it’s time for a break though.” Even as he spoke Lucifer stretched, fingers laced and arms above his head as he let his back pop, before stretching to either side and flexing his legs and rolling his ankles. He got so stiff so quickly these days. 

“It is most definitely time for a break! What on earth are you boys doing inside and studying on a gloriously sunny Saturday morning?” 

At the question Lucifer looked around, to see his Aunt looking at them with a frown, one perfectly manicured hand resting on her hip. Amara was as perfectly made up as ever, a simple black dress showing off a well cared for body, matched with sparkling black stilettos. Despite being close to fifty, Amara looked anything but her age, skin smooth, just the faintest hint of creases at the corners of her eyes and mouth, her dark brown hair gently curled and natural with no hint of grey. 

Amara was the oldest of the paternal siblings, but despite this, she was by far the least responsible. Having no children of her own, she took her role as the “cool auntie” very seriously, always bringing candy and presents when she came to visit. When dad said ‘no guns’, Amara took the four young boys paintballing, and when mom said ‘do your homework’, she snuck the kids out the bedroom window and took them to the zoo. 

After Becky passed away, Amara moved back into town permanently to help out. She gave both Lucifer and Mike their first taste of beer, and was always ready with a box of condoms, cash or the use of a car if any of the boys had a date or needed a break from family life. 

Lucifer smiled, leaning over to give her a one armed hug, “Hi Auntie. We needed to do some prep work and planning on our biology project.” 

She returned the hug, slim arms wrapping Lucifer’s neck as she bend down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Shouldn’t you be enjoying life while you still can? Getting drunk and eating your ridiculously spicy food?” 

Dean raised his brows, “Wait, I thought this was Crowley’s mom’s shop or something? You and Crowley are related? Also you’re like what? 17? 18? Hardly old.” 

“Auntie Amara, meet Dean Winchester, Dean this is my Aunt Amara. She’s dating Rowena, Crowley’s mom, so technically me and Crowley are... step cousins? Cousins – in – law? I don’t know.” 

It was an easy mistake for Dean to make, especially as Rowena hadn’t been downstairs since they arrived. Lucifer had a spare key, so while everyone else in the town, including Crowley, had to ring the little bell, Lucifer could just let himself in. 

Amara laughed softly, voice rich and warm as she released Lucifer to give Dean a kiss on the cheek in greeting. “Ro and I bonded over a mutual loathing of men, well except my darling nephews of course, although between the three of us, Luci here is my favourite. And I wasn’t referring to his age. Your dad told me Chemo starts on Monday? I thought you might prefer my company to your dad. He tries, bless him, but I think he would make life harder not easier.” 

Lucifer felt the blood drain from his face, his eyes going wide as his Aunt spoke so casually. A glance to Dean showed an expression of confusion as he met Lucifer’s eyes. “What? Isn’t Chemo what you do for cancer?” Dean asked, breaking the eye contact to look back at Amara. 

“Oh dear... You didn’t tell him?” She stepped back from both teenagers, a long fingered hand lifted to her lips. “I just assumed you would have spoken about it by now.” 

Lucifer sighed, dragging his hands over his face. “No Auntie. Dad wasn’t even supposed to tell you.” 

“Wait wait, seriously? The fuck Lucifer?” 

“Oh leave off. I’ve only known you a week Dean, you don’t get to be offended, especially since Mike doesn’t even know.” 

“Well. I think I should leave you two to talk this out. There’s beer in the fridge, chips in the cupboard and the roof garden is open.” Amara smiled gently at Lucifer, mouthing silently “Talk to him.” 

She was almost at the little door marked private before she turned back, leaning around the doorframe. “Oh, and if you need condoms or lube there is some in bathroom cupboard, if you borrow a toy, please sterilize it after.” 

“Oh my God Auntie!” Lucifer shouted, his face going bright red as Amara’s laugh lingered long after the clicking of her heels indicated she was gone. Lucifer kept his face firmly buried in his hands, not daring to look at Dean. “I’m so sorry, but now you see why I avoid my family.” 

Dean snickered, “I wish I had family offering me condoms and sex toys, you recon she does demonstrations too?” 

Lucifer pulled his hands away from his face long enough to glare at Dean. The other boy was smirking towards the door, tongue just peeking at the corner of his lips. Lucifer kicked at Dean’s ankle with his good leg. “Dude, that’s my gay aunt who is old enough to be your mother. Not cool.” 

Dean shrugged standing up. “Fair enough. Well, if I’m not allowed to perv on your auntie, who for the record is seriously hot and the fact she’s dating another woman does not lesson that, then I guess we are getting beers and talking about the cancer instead. Come along. If you’re too slow, I’m checking out the toys.” 

Lucifer groaned, shaking his head and dragging his fingers through his hair. “I’ll get the beers while you get our notes, but we are not talking about my health.” 

Dean waved his fingers gently in agreement and began gathering the paper together as Lucifer heaved himself to his feet. He thought about just leaving, without Dean, but the little shop was a long way from home and if Lucifer had to call Mike for a ride, he would also have to explain why. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning, things get a little angsty here, but I'm hoping it gets balanced out by dumb boys being dumb.... :)

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean laughed softly, batting at the leaves above his head and making the whole plant sway. The rooftop garden was possibly the most amazing thing he had ever seen; in fact the shop as a whole was pretty ridiculous in an otherwise fairly normal and modern town. 

It turned out that the strange little witches’ shop he had been taken to was an old converted house, complete with stone facing and original wooden beams. Lucifer had explained that the old entry way and living rooms had been converted into the shop area; while through the door was a fairly large kitchen, in which Rowena and Amara made “special cakes and biscuits” as well as the staircase to upstairs. The bedrooms had also been changed, one turned into a “workshop” where Rowena made up her spell bags, ointments and candles, one room turned into a “drying room” where the herbs that were more potent dried could be left and bundled later. The last bedroom had been turned into a space for divination, scrying and séance, which was Rowena’s main business. 

At the top of the stairs there was a tiny little attic staircase that went through a trap door and into what could only be called a jungle. The roof tiles had been replaced with sheets of glass to turn the attic space into a greenhouse. In the very centre of the room on either side of the trap door were two incredibly comfortable sofas, but other than that, every spare inch of the room was covered in pots and plants. Some near the front were small and neatly contained in individual pots with their names written in cursive on the front, but more often than not they were over grown and out of control, filling the small space with rich scents. 

The sweet honeysuckle plant twined over a wooden arch above the sofa, but like most things, it was so overgrown the vines had begun to drop, forming a curtain above Dean’s head where he lay on his back on the sofa. It turned out that the “special” in the brownies Crowley’s mom made was pot. They weren’t supposed to have stolen the brownies along with the beers, but Lucifer had reassured Dean that no one would know and it would definitely be worth it. From the relaxed and giddy feeling, Dean completely agreed. 

Snickering from the left made Dean turn his head to look at the other boy. Lucifer was every bit as high as Dean, the blue eyes blown wide and the strange tension that seemed to cling to him completely gone, leaving the boy looking more like a tiger, sunning himself in the spring light. 

“Wha’s funny?” 

“You. You remind me of a cat I had as a kid. He did that too.” 

Dean let his hand drop, rolling back to look at the leaves above him. “Huh, I’ve been called worse.”

Lucifer snickered again. “Me too.” 

They were both quiet for a while, thoughts drifting in a lazy fog. There was something Dean had been meaning to ask... He was going to wait until Lucifer was relaxed, but now Dean couldn’t remember the point any more. There was a leaf, just above his face; he couldn’t help but to blow it. A second later he was batting at it again, the swing almost hypnotic. 

“CANCER!” Dean suddenly shouted, half sitting and promptly toppling off the sofa. “Ow.” 

Lucifer started laughing again, his whole body shaking as he cackled. “Serves you right!” 

“Shut up.” Dean pouted, rubbing at his hip, which had taken most of the impact on the floor. “You have cancer.” 

Dean climbed back onto the sofa, flopping down with a grunt and wriggling to the back edge so he wasn’t at risk of falling again. 

Lucifer gave a long slow clap. “Well done, you want a cookie?” 

“Wait, we have cookies? Do they have pot too? I don’t think I should have any more. I have to drive.” Dean trailed off, frowning. He had gotten distracted again. 

“No, no cookies. I like cookies though. We should bring up next time. Did we bring chips?” 

Lucifer was struggling to sit up, his leg making him awkward as he waved his arms in an attempt to keep his balance and not copy Dean. 

Dean grunted rolling back to the edge of the sofa to look at the floor. Lucifer’s bag was there, one of his textbooks half out, but the stolen bag of cheetos was also there. Dean let out a triumphant noise, lifting the bag up to show Lucifer, who gave up trying to sit and flopped back onto the seat. “Yay, gimme.” 

Lucifer’s fingers waved in Dean’s direction. Dean hummed happily, ripping the bag open and munching a handful of the cheesey snack. “No. You get snacks when you start talking.” 

“Talking about what?” 

“Chemo? Cancer? How you’re sticking me with this project thing?” 

“Oh. That shit.”Lucifer huffed, a pout forming on his pretty pink lips. “Why?” 

“Dunno man, seems like a big deal to me.” Dean popped another handful of cheetos in his mouth, crunching noisily. A glance to the side showed Lucifer staring at the ceiling, his arms folded over his chest. 

With a smirk, Dean threw a cheese puff at Lucifer’s face, hitting his cheek and bouncing off, leaving a small orange stain. He laughed, and then laughed even harder as Lucifer rolled to glare at him, but still picked up the cheeto and popped it in his mouth. “Here, open up, Let me see if I can get it in your mouth.” 

About five minutes later, both boys were laughing in fits. Lucifer’s face and hair was covered in powdered cheese from the misses and there were puffs all around him, on the floor and the sofa cushions. Dean had sat more upright to try and get better aim, but he still missed more then he got in. “Okay, okay, I give up.” Dean grinned, popping a puff in his own mouth. 

Lucifer laughed, “Gimme, my turn.” 

Dean grinned, leaning over to pass the mostly empty bag to the other boy before settling back on his sofa and lying down, eyes shut and mouth open. Despite knowing what the game was, he still choked when the first puff went straight into his mouth. He had barely finished coughing and swallowing when another one landed in his mouth. This time at least he had expected it, and managed not to choke. 

It turned out that Lucifer was a much better shot then Dean was, and the few times he missed, it was only because Dean himself had moved unexpectedly. “Dude, how are you this good?” 

Lucifer grinned, settling back onto his sofa. “I have three brothers. But also, I share a room with Mike, it pays to be able to throw well.” 

Dean laughed. “Man, that must be a nightmare, Sammy is bad enough and at least he isn’t a pompous prick.” 

“Nah, Mikey is awesome. Him and me are twins, yeah? And it’s something, I don’t know. He puts on this act for other people, but I know the real Mike. You know he still gets in bed with me when he has a nightmare? Usually about failing a test the weirdo.” 

Dean snorted, folding his arms above his head. “I’ll take your word for it. By the way, if you have an unlimited supply of condoms, how do you get an STD?” 

Lucifer groaned. “Really? I thought I cleared this already?” 

Dean smirked, but didn’t otherwise reply, just waiting. 

“Ugh. So you’re not going to let this go, right?” 

“Nope, not when it embarrasses you this much.” 

Lucifer snorted at that, but sighed. “So you know these chemo drugs they plan on pumping me full of? Well they have a whole list of side effects to look forward to. One of them is infertility.” 

“Aww, shit man, that sucks.” 

Lucifer shrugged, “Don’t want kids anyway, and it’s only like a 50% chance I survive at all, so really not worth worrying about. But dad loves family, you know? Wants grand babies some day. So he made me...” Lucifer waved his fingers to fill the words in. “Freeze a sample as it were.” 

Dean sat up, blinking in confusion. “You had to jerk off into a cup? What was that like?” 

“Worse experience of my life. I mean seriously, it’s bad enough having someone walk in on you, but you try getting off when your dad’s patted you on the shoulder and wished you luck two seconds earlier.” 

Dean laughed again, his cheek muscles starting to ache from how much he’d been smiling and laughing of late. “Okay, I mean, I love a good jerk off as much as the next guy, but that is pretty grim.” 

They both fell silent again. “So, what you telling your brothers?” 

Lucifer scrubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t know. Nothing, but Mike won’t let it rest. I don’t want them to know. You going to judge me for it like my dad?” 

“Nahh. If it was me? I wouldn’t tell Sammy either. He would get all dramatic and worried about it, when there’s nothing he could do anyway.” 

“Exactly! You know Mike keeps trying to carry me everywhere?” 

Dean choked and started coughing before his cough turned into a laugh. “Seriously? Can he even do that?” 

Lucifer huffed softly. “Unfortunately yes. He doesn’t look it but Mike’s freakishly strong, particularly when it comes to me. I think it’s like that super strength that lets moms lift cars off babies or something.” 

“’Cept he’s your brother not your mom.” 

“Exactly.” 

The boys fell silent again, Lucifer clearly lost in his own thoughts, while Dean tried to imagine what he would do. Sharing a room with Sam it would be tough keeping something like that a secret, still, Dean got it, not wanting to worry everyone else. He sighed, not sure what he is supposed to say or do in this situation. 

“You going to miss a lot of school?” 

Lucifer shrugged a little. “More then I would like to. I don’t really know to be honest.” He sighed, heavy and tired, looking exhausted. “The chemo is a lot, and the days I have it, I probably won’t be going school, but it’s not every day.” 

Dean nodded slowly and another one of those long silences settled in until eventually Dean asked, “What about physio?” 

“What?” Lucifer turned to look at Dean again; he had a thumb nail caught between his teeth, although his eyes had lost some of their haziness. 

“Tell your brothers you have physiotherapy or something and that’s why you’re missing school? Doubt they will buy it forever, but maybe a little bit at least.” 

Lucifer smiled around his thumb. “It might work on Gabe and possibly even Raph, but I doubt Mike would buy it for three minutes let alone a day.” Lucifer waved it away, “I’ll think of something. I always do. We should probably get going though, it’s getting late.” 

Dean frowned in confusion, and looked at his phone only to swear. It was already late afternoon and Dean had said he would be home almost an hour ago. He was a little surprised he didn’t have any calls from mom yet. 

Lucifer laughed quietly, holding his hand out for Dean to help him upright. “Just blame me. Poor crippled boy can’t move as fast as the rest of you can.” 

Dean smirked, “I will, but I doubt mom will buy it. At least we were studying.” 

“Yeah, like 5 hours, 2 beers and a pot brownie ago.” 

“Still counts!” 

Lucifer shook his head, picking his crutches up but didn’t argue any more, just made sure all his notes were in his bag before letting Dean help him down the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer lay on his back in the dark room. He could hear Mike’s deep and even breaths on the other side of the room, normally enough to sooth him to sleep, but today it wasn’t working. He could feel his heart beat under his skin, the low level nausea making it hard to relax. It felt like just yesterday him and dad were being told what to expect in a couple weeks time. 

He had ignored the intrusive thoughts, pushed aside the anxiety, focused on the now and forgot about the future. Only two weeks flies by faster than the blink of an eye and it’s no longer the future but tomorrow. All that worrying he had put to one side has come back full force and it was making his head ache, his eyes itch and his throat burn. Not that he would ever admit out loud that he felt like crying. 

“Mike?” He kept his voice barely a whisper, not wanting to disturb his brother if he was already sleeping. 

“Yeah?” Mike whispered back, his voice was rough and low as though he had been dosing at least a little. 

Lucifer licked his lips, hesitating. He didn’t know what to say, or rather, how to say what he needed to. “You know I have hospital tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Dad mentioned you wouldn’t be in school.” The bedding rustled as Mike rolled over, probably to look towards Lucifer. He really hoped his brother didn’t try to turn the light on though. This is hard enough in the dark, he couldn’t bear to see Mike’s face as he speaks. 

“Did he say why?” 

Mike yawned noisily, the word coming out barely recognisable, “No.” 

Lucifer lay silent, fingers clenching into a fist against his will as his heart got faster. There was more rustling and a second later Mike’s hand groping along his side and shoving him over to make space. The small bed was hardly big enough for two grown boys, particularly as they were both on the above average height scale. It didn’t matter though. They had shared a bed for most of their lives, not because they had to, but because they liked to be close to each other. 

It took some manoeuvring but eventually Mike settled down, tucked on his side against Lucifer, careful not to kick or jolt his leg, but otherwise plastered against him, head on Luci’s shoulder. “You going to finally tell me what’s going on, Luci?” 

Lucifer closed his eyes, breathing slow and deep. Mike’s aftershave was filling his nostrils and as always, the steady beat of his twin’s heart against his side soothed his jagged nerves, his own breathing and heart rate slowing to match as the tension slowly began to fade. Lucifer didn’t reply, but slowly shook his head no. 

Mike’s fingers dug painfully into his side and ribs as he let out a low noise of irritation. It didn’t last long though, soon after his fingers resumed a gentle spiral pattern. It tickled, but Lucifer could ignore it. “I wish you would talk to me. I could help.” 

Lucifer shrugged a little, resting the arm not keeping Mike on the bed over his eyes. “No, you can’t.” 

The silence settled once more, the deep breathing of the two teenagers blending in with the small sounds of a full household. Somewhere a tap was dripping, the old thin branch outside the window was gently knocking and dad’s snoring made a peaceful base line to the chorus. 

Lucifer let the peace settle over him, heavy eyelids drifting shut. Mike’s fingers were getting slower as he too drifted closer to sleep. It took Lucifer by surprise when Mike suddenly spoke once more. “Bone cancer? Or Leukaemia?” 

Lucifer’s eyes flew open, his whole body going stiff as a board, “What?” the word was little more than a croak. 

Mike sighed heavily, shifting on the small space available to him. “Nope, can’t do it. You got to roll.” 

Lucifer could feel his heart fluttering against his chest, a shiver running through his body. He cleared his throat a little, licking at his lips. “What?”

Mike poked at his stomach, pushing himself up on one arm. “We’re the wrong way around, you got to move.” 

“What about my leg?” 

“You put it over me anyway, that will keep it elevated. Come on Lu, I can’t sleep like this.” 

Lucifer sighed again, scrubbing at his face, but he had long experience of sharing a bed with Mike. He knew by now his brother would give him no rest until he complied with his demands. Mike was bossy at the best of time, but a tired Micha was particularly challenging. 

It took more than a little wriggling and at least one knee in an uncomfortable place before the two boys had managed to rearrange themselves. Now it was Mike lying on his back, arms wrapped tight around Lucifer’s shoulders, foreheads resting gently together. Luci did have to admit it was better. Ever since they shared a womb together, Lucifer had always been the little spoon, after all Mike took his role as the “older” sibling and protector very seriously. 

Mike let the silence stretch, both teens settling into their positions, the warmth of the bedding and each other relaxing muscles. Once again Lucifer had almost drifted off to sleep, feeling as though he had imagined Mike’s comment. “Well?” 

Lucifer’s eyes opened again, finding Mikes dark green just in front of him. Tongue dipping out to wet suddenly dry lips. “Well what?” 

“Bone or blood?” 

“I hate you.” 

“I know. I love you too. Just answer the question you jackass.” 

“No, now go to sleep, please?” 

Mike shook his head, forehead pressed to forehead, making Luci’s shake too. “I’ll sleep when you talk.” 

“If I’m talking you won’t be sleeping.” 

“Why is everything so hard with you??” Mike’s voice was taking on a whiney tone. “Please Luci, talk to me?” 

Lucifer shut his eyes, sighing heavily but keeping his lips firmly pressed closed. Mike seemed to be willing to let it go at last, because he didn’t immediately reply or start tickling and poking Lucifer like he would normally do. 

“Hey, you might want to cover your mouth.” 

“What now Mike?” 

“You’ll see.” Mike’s tone had gone sing song and teasing. A second later Lucifer did see... or rather smell. 

“Oh my God Mike! What the hell is wrong with you!” Lucifer coughed, pinching his nose and covering his mouth as the smell hit him. 

Mike shrugged, grinning in the dark. “Five bean enchilada for dinner.” 

“You need to see a fucking doctor! Get out of my bed, fuck’s sake.” Lucifer’s words came out muffled from behind his hand as he shoved at Mike. 

“How about a deal? I’ll go back to my bed if you tell me what’s going on. If you stay silent? I’m going to stay here all night, right under your nose. I should warn you though, I am feeling very gassy.” 

Lucifer laughed despite himself and half in despair, using the hand that had been covering his mouth to instead drag through his hair. He had given up trying to dislodge Mike for the moment, but he now realised why his brother insisted on moving position. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I really hate you.” 

Mike’s lips pressed against his nose. Breathing out noisily before his teeth caught on the very tip. 

“Why? Why are you like this? Why am I cursed with a fucking idiot for a twin?” Lucifer whined. 

Luci could feel Mike grin around his nose but he didn’t let go. 

A low groan escaped him. Lucifer was stubborn, but when it came to things like this, Mike was worse. He was tired, he was scared, and he knew deep down that Mike will never let him rest until he tells the truth. 

“It’s something called Ewing sarcoma, but yeah, it’s bone cancer.” 

Mike finally let go, hot breath puffing out against Lucifer’s face as his eyes shut. The arms wrapped around his body going tight, long fingers digging into his sides. Apparently there was a difference between knowing and knowing. “You going to miss a lot of school?” 

“Mike please, I’m exhausted. Can we do this tomorrow?” 

Mike sighed, forcing his fingers to relax. “Okay. You want me to stay or go?” 

Lucifer shut his eyes, tucking his face down into Mike’s neck. “You going to keep farting?” 

“I’ll try not to.” Mike laughed softly, pressing his lips to Luci’s forehead before shifting and settling. If Mike spoke again after that, Luci didn’t know as sleep finally won the battle. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter got awfully long, and I'm not really sure how that happened, but I'm sure none of you are going to be complaining! 
> 
> It is again a little bit angsty I think, but if you need a cheer up, I posted a little fluffy timestamp for one of my other Ducifer 'verses.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer groaned low in his throat, reaching out and hitting vaguely in the direction of the beeping, the loud noise piercing through his eardrums and directly into his sleep fuzzed brain. He missed the clock if Mike’s yelp of pain was anything to go by. 

“No.” Lucifer whined, refusing to do anything other than bury himself deeper into the blankets and Michael. 

Mike was struggling to break free as he reached over to the bedside table and snoozed the alarm. “Luci, let go!” 

“No.” Lucifer muttered before biting down on Mike’s shoulder to stop him from getting up. 

“Ow! Fuck, you little piranha! It’s too damn early to deal with this Lu.” Mike slumped, pinching Lucifer’s cheek to get him to stop biting, teeth snapping at his fingers instead with a low growl. “God you’re the worst morning person in the world.” 

“No. You’re weird.” 

“Yeah well, you’re face is weird.” 

“At least it doesn’t look like my butt. Buttface.” 

Mike was silent for a moment, before he started laughing. “Dude, did you seriously just call me a buttface? What are you? 12?” 

“No. I’m sleeping.” 

Mike snorted again, before resuming his attempts to break free, this time succeeding by shoving a pillow under Lucifer’s arms and tickling his side until he rolled over. Lucifer yawned softly, nuzzling into the pillow and the warmth left behind as his eyes squeezed shut again. 

He could hear Michael moving around the room then the door opening and shutting and the shower turning on. There was also a thumping down the stairs, probably Gabriel and then banging in the kitchen. Lucifer had always found it the hardest to wake up compared to all his brothers. 

Lucifer yawned again, stretching as best he could. His leg was aching and he would need to get up soon, but Mike was singing in the shower and Gabe was cooking breakfast so he could nap a little longer still. 

The second time Lucifer woke up, it was with a shout and a flail as a soaking wet towel landed on his face, Mike laughing and cheering from the other side of the room at the perfect score. 

“I hate you.” Lucifer groaned, throwing the towel back at his annoying big brother whilst also struggling to roll over and sit up. 

“I love you to. What time do you and dad need to leave?” 

“What?” Lucifer blinked in confusion, finally managing to sit up on the edge of the bed and dragging a hand over his face. 

“You have hospital, remember?” 

“Shit. I forgot.” 

“You forgot? First day of chemo and you forgot?” Mikes voice rose slightly in agitation. 

“Shush! Shut up Mike, You are not tell the kids!” 

“You’re an ass, and you can’t keep this a secret, so you tell them or I do. Want me to ask dad when you need to go?” 

“No. Amara’s taking me. She said she will come get me. And Micha, please, I can’t deal with this first thing in the morning.” 

Mike sighed, grabbing his still wet hair in both hands before shaking his head. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, closet door. “I’m sorry Lu. I’m just worried about you.” 

Lucifer smiled slightly, forcing himself onto his feet and half limping, half hopping until he was able to fall against Mike, hugging him. “I know Micha, but the sun’s not even up and the best way to help me is to stop fussing like a mother hen. Okay? I will tell the kids, just, not right now.” 

Mike hugged back, lips pressed against Luci’s temple as he whispered. “Sorry. I wish I could come too.” 

Lucifer snorted, “No you don’t. It’s going to be boring as hell. Which reminds me, I need the laptop, and can you get me any work too?” 

Michael nodded, leaning back and then scowling when he realised Lucifer didn’t have his crutches with him. A second later Lucifer was swept off his feet as Michael carried him back to his bed muttering and complaining the whole time about idiot brothers who can’t be trusted to do anything. 

Lucifer laughed as he bounced on the mattress. As much as he complains about the way Mike treats him, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. A few seconds later his crutches were thrust at him and Mike went back to getting himself dressed and ready for school. 

Lucifer grinned at his twin’s back for a second before leaning over and grabbing his phone. It was too early in the morning, and he would probably wake Dean up, but he sent him a text anyway. Just a quick reminder he won’t be in school and Dean will need to get notes for him, so he better take good ones. 

“You going to get dressed this morning or going hospital in your boxers?” 

Lucifer shrugged, not even glancing at Mike as he checked his emails, social media feeds and sent a message to Amara to ask when she was likely to get him. “They said to dress comfortable.” 

Without looking up, Lucifer couldn’t see the eye roll, but he could feel it. “You’re such a child sometimes.” 

“Legally speaking I am still a child thank you very much.” 

“Legally speaking, you don’t have to act it.” 

“No, I don’t, but I’m allowed to! So neh!” Lucifer looked up long enough to stick his tongue out at Mike, and catch the fond grin he was getting in return before Michael managed to school his expression into a disapproving one. 

Mike finished getting himself ready, carefully styling his mostly dry hair and finished tying his tie before he dug through Luci’s side of the storage and a few minutes later was dumping a pile of clothes on the bed, next to his brother. “Get dressed and come get breakfast.” 

“Yes _Mom_ ”

“Good boy!” Mike smirked as he ruffled Lucifer’s hair before jumping backwards quickly to avoid the punch. 

Lucifer growled softly, “You’re lucky I’m a cripple or I’d kick your ass.” 

Mike laughed, “You started it. Now, hurry up before Gabe eats all the pancakes.” 

Mike was almost at the door when Lucifer called out, “Save me some?” 

He didn’t reply, just gave Lucifer a thumbs up as he slid around the doorframe. 

Lucifer sighed as he contemplated the pile of clothes, he couldn’t help the grin that tugged the corner of his lips when he noticed Mike had included his own T-shirt that Lucifer stole every change he got. It was just a simple black shirt with the words in white saying, “I’m not arguing, I’m just explaining why I’m right.” It had been a gift from Chuck after he had a three hour debate with Michael on the reasons him and Luci should be trusted to go camping in the woods with a bunch of other teachers. When Chuck asked why Micahel had to argue when he was normally the good son, Mike had replied with those exact words. 

They suited Mike and he had loved the shirt, not least because it was a gift from their father instead of just money to buy what they wanted. He had worn it to sleep in every night for two weeks before Lucifer complained it smelt too much. Even after that it became a regular of his out of uniform wardrobe rotation until it wore soft and faded. To begin with, Mike would fight Lucifer every time he stole it. Once the whole in the left armpit appeared he was less bothered until eventually he just gave up the fight. Still, this is the first time he’s actively offered the shirt to his twin. 

As always it took Lucifer far longer to get dressed then it had since he was 3 and used to put his shoes on the wrong feet and his t-shirt inside out. It was strange, since it was his leg that was broken, it made sense that putting on pants was harder, but it was also harder to do everything else. He couldn’t stand to take a piss, or brush his teeth, or style his hair. He had to be careful what he chose to wear as the brace was too big for jeans or his school trousers, so he had to wear soft and stretchy sweat pants instead. 

Of course as difficult as all of that was, it was putting socks on that really got him. When you can’t bend your knee any more, you have to bend the rest of your body and something as simple as putting a sock on becomes a yoga pose. 

With a groan Luci sat upright again. He didn’t have shoes on yet, but he can probably convince Mike to do that for him, and the pancakes did smell good right now. 

By the time he had limped out to the kitchen, everyone was already sitting down. There was a spare plate of chocolate chip pancakes with slices of banana and toffee sauce opposite Raph and next to Mike, so Lucifer headed to the spot. As he passed he paused long enough to cuff Gabe around the back of the head and press a kiss to Raph’s cheek before sitting. 

“Hey! What was that for? I cooked you breakfast!” 

Lucifer smirked. “Don’t know, but I’m sure you’ve done something to deserve it.” 

Raph gave that calm serene smile as he leant forward on the table. “Even if he hasn’t done something this morning, no doubt he will do something today. Consider it banked in advance.” 

“Exactly.” Lucifer agreed, his smirk getting deeper as he cut into his pancakes. 

Gabe muttered and complained to himself, grumbling as he put extra whipped cream onto his own stack of sugar drowned pancakes. Mike frowned, catching the end of the can and pulling it away. “Enough Gabe.” 

Gabriel frowned. “Hey, I was eating that!” 

“Yeah, and if you eat any more then you’re going to give yourself diabetes and you won’t be allowed sugar ever again.” Raphael replied on Michael’s behalf. 

“You’re all so boring. Maybe I should go live with Balth, he at least appreciates me.” 

“We already asked Uncle Bartholomew if we can swap you for Anna and he said no.” Raphael replied without the slightest intonation of amusement. 

Gabe blinked, mouth open for a minute. “Wow. Talk about feeling the love.” 

Michael chuckled softly, “I would be checking your shower tonight Raph.” 

“You’re shower, your bed, tops of doors, wardrobe, cupboards, shoes....” Lucifer added. 

“Yes, thank you. I get the picture. Maybe I’ll see if Kevin wants to study after school.” 

All three brother’s laughed at Raphael and his expression of exasperation. He might be adopted into the family, but no one would say he wasn’t one of them. He had Michael’s manners, Gabe’s flair for the dramatics (although much more understated and channelled through his drama classes), and Lucifer’s dry sense of humour. 

“The question is, do I go find something, like a frog or a snake or something, or do I go for the classic glitter bomb attack. Do we still have those fireworks in the basement?” 

“NO!” All three boys shouted at the same moment, eyes wide in horror as memories of the last time Gabe got his hand on fireworks flashed through their minds. He might only be 15, but Gabe had a history of getting himself into trouble. Although in his defence, it was only a small fire and they managed to put it out before the fire-brigade arrived. 

Lucifer shook his head. “I saw a snake in the garden the other day, I’ll help you look for it after school if you like? Just stay away from the fireworks.” 

“Luci... I know you think you’re helping, but you really aren’t.” 

Michael snickered elbowing Lucifer lightly. “You really want to be making an enemy of Raphie right now?” 

Lucifer waved his fingers dismissively. “Raph love me. By the way Gabe, you have many classes with that new kid, Sam something?” 

Gabe frowned, shaking his head as he mopped up the last of his syrup and cream with his final mouthful of pancake. “Not really. He does all the AP classes, so I’ve only got one with him. Cas has a couple more. Why? He looks a bit too nerdy and a little too weedy for you.” Gabe squinted a little as he chewed his final mouthful. 

Michael smothered a laugh behind his hand, while Rapheal smirked but didn’t otherwise react. Lucifer in turn glared at his littlest brother, and then directed it two his other brothers for good measure. “Firstly, eww. Secondly..” 

“It’s his big brother he has the hots for.” Mike interrupted, a grin still firmly in place, although his laughter at least under control. 

“Secondly,” Lucifer continued louder this time, “I’m not gay. His brother is my lab partner and I need him focused on work. Sam getting detention and everything is a distraction.” 

Lucifer could see Gabe sharing a confused look with Michael and the subtle unspoken conversation which he chose to ignore. Eventually though Gabriel gave a half hearted shrug, “Ey, I can’t make him be my friend, but I guess I can talk to him?” 

Lucifer nodded his agreement. “Yeah, thanks.” Before he pushed his plate away. He’d only eaten about half the plate of pancakes, but with the banana and syrup combined with the chocolate chips it was a little too sweet for a breakfast. 

“Right, we all need to get going. Anything you need Lulu?” Mike asked as he got up, gathering the dirty plates as he went. 

“Coffee?” 

“Sure. Gabe, shoes on, Raph, you got everything you need?” 

“I do Mike.” 

“Yeah yeah. I still don’t get how Luci is getting to bunk off school again. Hey Micha, you want to break my leg for me?” 

Lucifer kicked Gabe under the table, rolling his eyes. “It’s not funny, I don’t want to be missing school you know. There’s a difference between skipping stupid classes I could pass with my eyes shut and both hands tied behind my back, but this year is important.” 

“Ow!” Gabriel whined, reaching under the table to rub at his injured leg. “That hurt. I wasn’t even laughing, I’m jealous. Plus, I’m not taking important classes and when you were my age you were getting picked up by the police for smoking in the wall mart car park. So I don’t think you’re really allowed to judge me.” 

“I was not!” 

“Were too.” 

“Were not.” 

“Too.” 

“Not.” 

“Too.” 

“Not.” 

“Not.” 

“Exactly.” Lucifer smirked as Gabriel pouted. “Hey, I practically invented that game with Mike, you think you can beat me that easy? Besides, when I was 15 I went to the beach, I was almost 17 when we went to the car park. It was mostly Ruby smoking too.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, finally getting up to go find his shoes and finish getting ready for school. “Call me a liar for a year.” 

“I will, you liar.” 

Mike sighed, shaking his head fondly at his siblings as he placed the mug with coffee just the way Luci liked it in front of him. He waited to make sure both Gabe and Raph were out of ear shot before he leaned it. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, but good luck or stay safe or whatever. Text me if you need anything. And text me when you’re done. Oh and...” 

“Micha, stop fussing.” 

Mike sighed, biting his lip and looking away. “Sorry. Can I at least tell you I love you?” 

“I already know it you ass. Everyone loves me.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, grinning at his twin as that earned him a lip twitch. 

He didn’t fight the kiss to his forehead or the strong hug around his shoulders; both were as much to comfort Mike as they were for Lucifer’s sake. But when it started to look like Mike wouldn’t let go at all, Lucifer poked his side to get him to ease up. He accepted yet another kiss to the forehead before shooing his brother away with an eye roll. Raph and Gabe could be heard talking by the door so Mike didn’t really have an excuse to wait any longer. 

Once shouts of goodbye had been traded and the front door slammed shut, Lucifer took a moment to exhale. With no one around he didn’t need to pretend to be tough or strong or unbothered about anything anymore. 

He let his elbows come to rest on the table, pushing his fingers through his hair and letting his eyes rest in the palms of his hands. There weren’t really thoughts in his head, just words that drifted past his consciousness and disappeared again. Little bursts of colour against his closed lids as he sat there. At some point he would need to check his phone again, see if there was a message from his aunt. He would need to get up, find shoes that he forgot to ask Mike to help with. He will need to pack a bag with his school notes and computer. All of those thoughts drifted past, but left before he could really register them. So many things he needed to do, but so little of actual importance. 

“Have you got a bag? I read on-line a list of things you need... I can help you pack if you like?” 

Lucifer tilted his head to one side, just far enough to free a single eye so he could look at his dad. 

Chuck looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. His face was haggard, beard untrimmed and dark circles under his eyes. His bathrobe was only half tied showing off the fact he only wore underpants underneath. Lucifer sighed, turning his face back as he shook his head. “It’s fine dad. Amara still coming?” 

There was the sound of a chair scraping away from the table as chuck made a noise of agreement. “Your aunt thought it might be better. But if you wanted me to come... I mean, that is.... I would be happy to?” Chuck made a noise of frustration, sighing heavily and laying a gentle hand on Lucifer’s upper arm. “Son, I know I am not good at this, but if you need me there, I will be there. I want to help. In whatever way I can.” 

“I know dad, but I’m fine.” Lucifer mumbled softly, and then yelped as he was tugged over sideways to be wrapped in his dad’s arms. 

“I’m not. Little sun, you know that you are now and have always been my favourite. We don’t tell you’re brothers because it would hurt their feelings but it’s true. My clever, curious angel. I don’t know how to help you.” 

Lucifer sighed, breathing deeply the whiskey and cigar scent that permeated his dad’s soft bath robe. Again Lucifer didn’t know how long they stayed like that, Chuck seemed content to just hold onto the teenager indefinitely. Chuck was not a particularly physical parent; he rarely hugged his children, mostly sticking to awkward pats on the shoulder. Which made this hug all the stranger for Lucifer, but he wasn’t planning on complaining anytime soon. 

It wasn’t until there was a sudden knock on the door that either of them moved. Dad jolted up, clearing his throat awkwardly and helping Lucifer sit up. “Oh, umm, I’ll go and get that. You need help with anything?” 

“I already told you dad. I’m fine.” 

Chuck nodded again, staring at him for a moment before nodding again when there was a second knock on the door. 

Lucifer sighed, watching him go before he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He had a text from Amara saying she was on her way and another from Dean giving him a thumbs up emoji and a picture of a notebook with multicoloured pens lying on top of it. Considering school hadn’t even started yet and their Biology lesson wasn’t until after lunch, Luci very much doubted that was Dean’s notebook. With a frown Luci sent back a request for the notes to be colour coded considering he has such tools available. 

He would like to send a longer comment, but he could hear his aunt and dad talking in hushed voices down the hall. He had to go now and he still needed to grab his books and the laptop as well as get his shoes on. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Who are you talking to?” Sam asked as he came into the kitchen, making a bee-line for Dean and trying to look over his shoulder at the phone. Dean scowled at his little brother, who was already fully dressed in his uniform, long hair momentarily tamed back behind his ears and automatically tried to hide his phone. It wasn’t just because he was texting Lucifer and not flirting with a girl. 

“None of your business, bitch.” 

“Dean, language!” 

“Whatever jerk, I don’t care anyway.” 

“Sam. Enough, both of you! It’s too early in the morning for bickering. What do you want for breakfast, Sam honey?” 

Sam shrugged, “I’ll just get cereal, thanks mom.” 

Mary nodded softly, reaching out to stroke a hand through Sam’s ridiculously girly hair. “Well boys, I’ve managed to get a job, so I won’t be home when you finish up in school, but you’re both big enough and ugly enough to look after yourselves for a few hours. So house rules?” 

“No parties, no smoking and no drinking, no fires, no fighting and do your homework.” Both Dean and Sam droned in unison. It won’t be the first time they are left to it. Like her sons, Mary had adjusted to a transient life, learning to start and leave jobs as often as her children start and leave schools. It had its good sides, in that she was seldom out of work for long, but it also meant she was limited in her options. Employers tended to look at a CV with 20+ different jobs, never lasting more than a year, and then quickly look away again, after all, it doesn’t matter how much experience Mary might have, she’s not going to be there in a year’s time. 

If this ever bothered her, she never showed it however. As soon as dad knew the location of his next job, Mary got onto schools for the boys and finding a motel or a rental for the family, she spent the last two days of the old place packing and cleaning and the first two days of the new place cleaning and unpacking. She normally stayed at home for a couple of days or even a week to make sure Sam and Dean were settled okay, and then she went and found whatever job was on offer. Over the years she’d worked in shops, as a receptionist, assisted living complexes, as a cleaner and one memorable summer in the fish market. That had been the worst one, as they ended up eating fish every night and no matter how much mom showered, the smell of slightly rotten fish just wouldn’t go. 

Mary gave her two sons a warm smile as they listed the house rules and nodded in satisfaction. As they aged the rules changed to fit, for example when they were much younger they didn’t need the no parties rule and instead were forbidden from cooking, although 8 year old Dean had often broken that rule when 4 year old Sammy got hungry and the only thing he would eat was spaghetti hoops. Mom never found out about those times though, so they don’t really count as rule breaking. 

Dean waited until Sam was busy digging through the cupboards for bowl and cereal before he turned his phone back over, and re-read the last message. Again the grin tugged at his mouth, because really, who expected notes to be colour coded. If he was supposed to deliver on that promise then he would need to steal Sam’s pens because no self respecting seventeen year old had colourful gel pens or anything other than a biro, a pencil and maybe a highlighter (blue). 

He tapped a reply asking what colours he’s supposed to be using, and if the words need to be written in colours or underlined in colours. Forcing his face into something neutral as Sam sat opposite him, with a large bowl of lucky charms and milk. Apparently he was a little too slow though as Sam was smirking at him knowingly. 

“Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything!” 

“You’re staring at me.” 

Sam shrugged, “You’re blushing like a Disney princess. You do remember you need to wear a uniform though right? Because we have to go soon and you’re still in your underwear.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and threw a scrunched up napkin at Sam. “Of course I know. I just didn’t want to spill milk all down myself like you.” 

Sam’s eyes went wide as he looked down at himself in concern. There wasn’t any milk stains and he soon turned back to glare at Dean. “Jerk. OW!” 

Mary scoffed at Sam’s yelping response to the cuff around the back of the head. “That didn’t hurt you baby and I already warned you about you’re cussing. Now you boys need anything from the shops? I’m going to stop off on my way home from work.” 

“No thanks mom.” Both Sam and Dean replied, earning them a smile and a request to text if they think of anything. After that mom gathered her keys and bag, pressing a kiss to both her son’s cheeks and telling them to be good before she left. 

As soon as the door shut, Dean got up, heading back to their bedroom to get himself dressed. Even after a week of wearing the stuffy uniform, he hadn’t gotten used to it. Mom hadn’t either, not thinking of the fact they would need their uniform washed and ironed fresh for Monday morning until just before bed on Sunday Sam had asked her if she ironed it yet. 

Dean didn’t know what time Mary finally got to bed, but when they woke up, both their uniforms were hanging clean and ironed on the wardrobe door. There was no new response from Lucifer, so Dean tossed his phone on the bed while he got dressed, leaving the tie undone and his jacket off until the very last moment. 

By the time he came back to the kitchen, Sam was slurping the last of his milk from his bowl, leaning forwards over the table to not drip anything. 

“Come on Sammy, time to go to school!” Dean smirked as he ruffled Sam’s hair, causing his little brother to cough and splutter, putting the bowl down and batting at Dean’s hand. 

“Stop it Dean!” 

Dean chuckled. “What? If you didn’t want people playing with your hair, you’d cut it once in a while!” 

“I happen to like my hair.” 

“Because you’re a girl.” 

“Whatever Dean.” 

Sam shoved past his brother, grabbing his bag and shoving his notepad and pens into his rucksack before leaving the house. He didn’t bother waiting for Dean, but he also wouldn’t get very far without the keys to the car so Dean wasn’t worried about it. 

With a laugh Dean grabbed a packet of chips and a soda to shove in his own bag before following Sam out the house. 

It wasn’t until they were both sat in the impala, stereo on an old rock station, that Dean spoke again. “Hey, so if you plan on getting a detention again, give me a heads up yeah? I plan on going to see a friend after school, but I’ll drop you home first if you’re done on time.” 

“I don’t _plan_ on getting into trouble Dean. If it happens, it’s not my fault.” 

“Yeah, I know you have a real douche in your class, but this isn’t you Sam. What happened to your whole college plan?” 

Sam shrugged, pressing his face against the window as he often did. “You really think mom and dad can afford college fees? I was looking Dean, even with a scholarship, it doesn’t cover everything. Even if they pay my school fees, there’s still books, rent, clothes, bills. So tell me Dean, what’s actually the point?” 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. Sam was right. They did okay as a family, they never starved and rarely went without, but that was between mom and dad both working long hours and mom being good with money. They didn’t wear designer clothes, or have the latest phone and usually dinner was something cheap that could be frozen for a second meal. 

As far as Dean knew, there weren’t any savings for college fees, or a plan in place for either of the boy’s future. Dean’s lips twisted in discontent, “I don’t know Sammy. But I don’t think you should throw away your future on what ifs.... In a year I can get a full time job, not just summer work, I can help you save, and you know I’m happy to give you any money spare I have. You know I am.” 

“What about your own college?” 

“Dude, I’m counting the days until I can drop out of school, not until I can go for more school! Are you crazy?” 

Sam pouted at him. “But Dean, education is important. You have to go to college, you deserve it.” 

“Nah Sammy, you and me aren’t the same. I get it, and I’m fine with it. Like you said, mom and dad can’t pay for both of us, and that money is wasted on me. So we got what, four years of me working and saving for you?” 

Sam shook his head, “No Dean, it doesn’t work like that.” 

“’Course it does Sammy. So what, one minute you’re moping because you don’t think you can go to college and the next your arguing you don’t want to? I don’t get it.” 

“It doesn’t matter Dean, just leave it.” 

Dean was about to argue again, completely confused by how quick Sam was jumping sides on his argument, but he was also parking in front of the school, so the conversation was probably going to have to take a pause here. 

Mike’s baby blue old ford was already parked, but he could see all of the boys still sitting inside talking. He wondered if Lucifer had told any of them anything yet. “Alright Sammy, I’ll drop it for now, but this isn’t over. Remember, text me if your late, because I’m not waiting around.” 

Sam nodded, already unbuckling and ready to leap out. The car had barely stopped before Sam was out, fixing his tie and straightening up. There was barely a pause between Sam’s door shutting and Mike’s door opening, only it wasn’t Michael getting out, but the much younger blond that had told him Sam had detention. 

Dean got out much more slowly, listening as the other kid greeted Sam. 

“Hey! Samalam! Hold up! How was your weekend?” 

Sam looked confused, frowning slightly. “It’s Sam... and fine.” 

“Cool. So Samshine, you do AP history right? With the weird kid, Castiel?” 

“ _SAM_ and I do AP history, but I don’t know who’s in it.... Why?” 

The other kid waved his hand dismissively, digging through his jacket pocket and pulling out a pair of lollipops. He opened one, sticking it straight in his mouth and offered the other to Sam, when he shook his head, the other boy shrugged and stuck that one in his mouth too. 

“Walk with me, and I shall explain it all!” The kid spoke around the two lollies in his mouth, the words coming out distorted and slobbery. He didn’t wait for a reply, just grabbing Sam’s arm and tugging him along too. 

Dean tilted his head in confusion, watching them go with a small frown as he slowly shut the car door. 

“Luci asked Gabe to make friends, in exchange for help finding a bug or snake or something to put in Raph’s bed.” 

Dean turned to look at Mike in surprise. The other boy was watching where their younger brother’s had gone. He looked exhausted and 10 years older than normal, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“I still don’t feel that I deserve this.” 

Dean turned to look at the tall dark skinned man, in his perfectly neat uniform who had also gotten out of the car. “Why? What did you do?” 

“Nothing, that’s my point, I merely explained that our uncle didn’t want Gabe any more than we do.” 

Dean laughed, grin breaking out. “Well, I can’t possibly think what the problem might have been.” 

“Me neither.” Mike smirked, “He really doesn’t deserve bugs in his bed or glitter in his hair, right?” 

Raphael looked from Mike to Dean and back again, a small frown formed between his brows. “Wow, the sympathy is overwhelming, thank you both for being on my side in this. It means the world to me to know I always have support.” With a roll of his eyes and a last sardonic look, Raph turned and walked away. 

A glance showed Dean Mike’s lip was twitching but he was managing to keep his amusement contained. That was until Mike turned to look fully at Dean and his eyes became hard and focused. He flicked a quick glance around the area, before stepping quickly around the car. “A moment of your time?” 

Dean hesitated for a split second as he watched Michael come closer, but gave a small shrug and nod of agreement. “What you want?” 

“You seem to have gotten very close to Lucifer.” 

It wasn’t a question so much as a statement, so Dean didn’t reply, just lifted his brows a little and waited. 

Michael pursed his lips, a flash of a frown appearing and disappearing. He glanced around again, not moving his head, just using his eyes to track who might be near and who might be paying attention. Dean could tell Mike wanted to say something or ask something but wasn’t sure how, his need to be perfect and aloof warring with his need to know and care about his sibling. 

“Did he ask you to get his biology notes?” 

Dean knew that wasn’t what Mike wanted, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He couldn’t break Lucifer’s confidence and mention the chemo increase Mike didn’t know, so he wasn’t sure how to help the other boy if he couldn’t get the guts to ask. “Yeah. I was planning on swinging round with them tonight...” 

“Right. Yes, good.” Mike fell silent again, eyes flicking away and looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Look man, if this is the “hurt my brother, I hurt you” speech, you can save it? We’re just friends.” 

The corner of Mike’s eye twitched, and his lips pressed and relaxed. They were subtle expressions passed too quick for Dean to interpret. “That was not my intention, but you can consider it a given. There are plenty of people who will be only too happy to give me an alibi.” 

“Noted. So what was your intention then?” 

Mike gave a tiny shake of the head and looked away once more. “Never mind. I need to go or I will be late. Have a nice day.” 

Mike didn’t say anything else, and there were no significant looks, he just walked away from Dean and towards a small group of teenagers who all waved and greeted him with smiles. Dean vaguely recognised the kids as the ones Mike was often seen with, but he didn’t know any of their names. 

Dean gave himself a mental shake of confusion and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, sending a quick text to Lucifer to ask him what on earth was up with his brother. But Michael was right, and Dean also had to get to class, so he put his phone on mute and stuck it back in his pocket. 

It was strange to think, he’d only known Lucifer for a week. There wasn’t really anything about him to make him special. Dean met new people, formed relationships, than left again. The constant heart ache caused him to build up walls; it wasn’t worth getting attached to people. He couldn’t imagine having more than a passing concern for anyone he’d known getting sick. 

A couple of schools back, when Dean was still 15, he’d had a friend, the closest he had ever got to a best friend. His name was Benny, and he was cool, calm and funny as hell. He didn’t care that Dean was the new kid, or that he wouldn’t be around for long. Benny welcomed Dean into his life and home with open arms, sharing burgers in his family’s diner and bunking off school by hiding in the Louisiana swamps. 

Benny had haemophilia, a rare blood disorder which meant his blood didn’t clot well. Because his illness was so severe, Benny often needed to have transfusions, sometimes of just clotting factor, but sometimes whole blood transfers if he got hurt. Dean had been there for some of his hospital or clinic visits, and he’d missed others. But he’d never worried about Benny. Never wanted to text him to see how he was. Never had the urge to run and be with him. 

So why did he care about a kid he’d known for a week. It didn’t make sense, and yet Dean’s fingers itched to tug his phone out and see if he had a reply. He wanted to go and sit in a hospital room to do homework (because he doubted Lucifer would let him play poker instead). Dean sighed softly, dragging a hand through his hair. 

He’d been in the school a week, which was long enough to make passing acquaintance with a couple of kids, but no one he was particularly keen to spend time with. Maybe he would check in with Sammy on lunch. 

Dean shrugged his bag back into position on his shoulder, checked the car was locked and turned to head into school. Michael and his friends were gone, and the crowds of kids already much thinner, the bell was due to ring any minute now and Dean was clearly going to be late if he didn’t hurry. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer dragged his feet, limping slowly behind his aunt through the too clean hospital hallways. If Amara was annoyed at how slow he was going, she didn’t show it, just tip tapped on her stilettos a few paces ahead of him. 

She’d brought a large bag with her, as well as her purse, just smirking and telling him he will see when he’d asked what was in it. His battered school bag was also thrown over Amara’s shoulder, looking rather out of place against her lightly curled chestnut hair and well fitted dress. 

Lucifer really didn’t know what he should be feeling right now. Like everyone, he had heard all the horror stories, seen it in movies and on TV. The way chemo wrecks you, leaving you weak and sicker than the cancer. But is that true? Accurate? Is it always like that? Or is that dramatic licence. 

They finally came to a set of double doors with the word “Oncology” emblazoned above. There was a little bell that Amara rang before the doors swung open on a little waiting room area, complete with the hard plastic chairs and chrome. There was a little desk with a receptionist sitting behind it and a nurse in the pastel pink scrubs leaning over the desk to talk to the receptionist. 

Amara cleared her throat, before waiting, hands folded neatly with her purse in front of herself. As soon as she had the attention, she smiled, “Good morning, I have Lucifer Novak here for his first chemo session?” 

The receptionist gave a small nod and began to type on the computer, “Okay, you’re booked in; please take a seat and someone will call you soon.” 

“It’s fine. I’m already here.” The nurse turned, her plump red lips curving into a warm smile as her tight black curls swayed around her cheeks. “Hi, my name is Billie, and I shall be your nurse for the day!” 

She held a hand behind her and the receptionist gave a little giggle as she put a chart in Billie’s hands. Billie spent a few minutes reading the chart before she nodded, seeming happy with what she saw. 

“Right. I thought I remembered the name, Lucifer’s not the most common name we see here, is it? So, this is your first session, which I’m afraid means lots of waiting. We need to do some tests, take some samples, give you the grand tour and get you settled. Did your doctor talk you through the process?” 

Lucifer shrugged a little and when Billie looked to Amara, she shook her head a little, expression serene and calm. Billie waved her fingers dismissively and tucked the chart under her arm. “Silly question, never mind. I know consultants, they will have run through a list of things that will happen in one breath and be shoving you out the door as they ask if you have any questions. No one ever knows what we’re going to do here. So. We shall give you a tour and I’ll talk it through as we go, okay?” 

Lucifer nodded silently. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say, but it seemed that Billie was more than happy to talk enough for the both of them. She turned and started walking, Amara fell in step with Lucifer as he followed along behind. 

They were shown the waiting area, the nurse desk, the little cubby room where Billie made him stand up straight while she took his height. Getting a weight was a little more awkward because he couldn’t stand but Billie produced a wheel chair that apparently had scales built in, so all Lucifer had to do was sit down to get weighed. She noted both down while telling him with a smile that he will get weighed and measured at the start of every cycle as they needed accurate measures to know how much drugs to give him. 

After that they were led further down the corridor past both open doors and shut. Each one was a private room and Billie explained that they do their best to give patients the same room each day, but because everyone’s regime is different, it’s not always possible, with those on the toughest courses getting priority. Lucifer was lead into room 266. Amara smirked and pointed out the first number was wrong causing Billie to laugh lightly and offer to take it up with management. She winked at Lucifer, but he didn’t comment. 

The room was as clean and sterile as was expected, smelling faintly of disinfectant. There were several information posters on the wall, hand washing, chemo advice, help lines to call, dos and don’ts all covering the walls. In one corner there was a small TV and opposite, in the centre of the room, was a comfortable looking recliner chair. There was a metal IV stand next to the recliner on one side and a table with another less comfortable cushioned chair on the other side. 

“Okay, if you want put your stuff down for the moment, that’s fine. We will be back here in a second, but I wanted to show you the toilets first too.” 

Lucifer nodded, waiting by the door as Amara dropped both Lucifer’s school bag and the bag she had brought, but carried her purse back. She didn’t speak, but as she passed Lucifer, she stroked his upper arm with a little head tilt. He forced a small smile to reassure her. 

The rest of the tour was pretty fast. They were shown to the toilets, one for the chemo patients themselves and one for others, Billie explained this was because some of the chemicals were harmful even after they’d been through a human body and that they pay extra attention to the cleaning of the chemo toilet. 

They were shown the vending machines at the end of the corridor, along with ice chips, and cold water. Billie also explained they can send down the cafeteria for meals if he gets hungry, but she mostly recommends to bring snacks instead because hospital food will make you sicker than the chemo. 

She then left them both waiting in the corridor for a moment as she disappeared into a room marked phlebotomy - staff only, coming back with a little sample pot and a plastic hospital bracelet. 

“Okay. Back to base and I’ll explain what comes next. Any questions about the tour?” 

“Only why you call it a tour when it’s a corridor, a room and a bathroom.” Amara asked back, voice gentle but with the teasing lilt she normally saved for winding up Rowena. 

Billie grinned, not the least bothered. “Hey, you’d be surprised how many people can get lost in a corridor. Plus I find it helps people to calm down a little. We expect your BP and heart rate to be high, but we still try to minimise it. You doing okay there Lucifer?” 

“Fine.” 

“Mmm, I get it, the real strong and silent type?” 

“Just nothing to say.” He shrugged a little, as he hobbled into the room and finally allowed to sit down, practically collapsing onto the recliner. His leg was throbbing painfully from the walking. 

“Alright. I’ll accept it for now. Let me just grab a chair and I’ll be back in a second.” 

Lucifer nodded and forced another smile, this time for Billie. As she left he turned to look at his aunt only to find her staring at Billie’s ass with a slightly hungry look. “Auntie!” 

“What? No harm in looking! And that, my friend, is a very nice ass.” 

Lucifer crinkled his nose, shaking his head, “You can’t say things like that auntie!” 

“And why not? I thought Michael was the prude, not you. Besides, just because I’m in a relationship, doesn’t mean I’m monogamous.” She was smiling softly though, a hand coming up to stroke over Lucifer’s hot cheek as she spoke. 

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the sound of a squeaky wheel and the door shutting alerted him to Billie’s return. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt... You two need a minute?” She asked, looking from one to the other. She had warm chocolate eyes that looked got a little sparkle when she was amused, even if the rest of her face stayed calm and serene. 

“No, thank you. I just want to get this over with.” Lucifer replied, pulling away from Amara’s cool hand and sitting more upright as Billie came closer sitting on the spinney stool she had brought. 

“Alright, well I can’t make this go any quicker, but at least we can get started.” Billie than proceeded to fasten the name and ID bracelet onto Lucifer’s wrist, explaining that at some point Amara will need to take his insurance documents down to reception to be processed. She explained that before every chemo cycle Luci will need to provide blood and urine samples so they can make sure he’s well enough for the next dose, as well as taking pulse, temperature and blood pressure measurements. She explained that they have a lab assistant stationed with them who will come and access his port and take the blood samples but they can’t send for the drugs until his blood and urine tests come back clear. She also explained that one of his chemo drugs can impact on heart function, so he might have an ECG pre chemo as well if they are worried at any point. 

She was slow and patient as she spoke through it all, explaining what they looked for and what was involved while waiting to see if Lucifer had any questions. She then ran through his basic information to make sure what she had was right, took his vital signs and gave him the cup with a wink, telling him he knows what to do with it. Lucifer grumbled about not being given the cup while he was actually near the bathroom, but obediently shoved it in a pocket before hauling himself to his feet once more. Billie chuckled softly agreeing she had thought of that, but only after they were most of the way back to the room and it was already too late to turn around. 

It took hours in the end. Apparently the only part of Chemotherapy that was quick was accessing his port. When they did the surgery to stabilize his leg a couple of weeks ago they had also put a catheter direct into his chest wall, and sitting just below the skin. It meant there was a little hard lump in the middle of his chest, but none of his brothers had noticed, so it wasn’t obvious. The port meant that they only needed to stick a needle into the box, not all the way into an arm, so there was less risk of veins collapsing, less discomfort and less risk of leakage too. 

They took blood at the same time as putting the wires in, and then it was just waiting. Waiting for his blood and urine results to come back with the all clear (45 mins), then waiting for the pharmacy to send up his drugs (20 mins) only to be told those weren’t his chemo, but what they call supportive treatments. 

When Billie came back to check on him, she very kindly explained that the pills were an anti-emetic and an anti-inflammatory, while the IV was a drug to help protect his bladder from one of the chemo drugs. All of those drugs had to be given a chance to work as well, so there was another 30min wait before his chemo finally arrived. 

Two hours later, and he still wasn’t done. 

Lucifer yawned softly, rubbing a hand over his aching forehead. The headache had started about 10 minutes ago, but was already going strong. He had already done all his homework while they were waiting for the chemo to start, so he didn’t feel too badly about putting his notes away now. 

“Here love, let me help.” Amara murmured, gently removing his hand and replacing it with her long cool fingers as she massaged oil onto his temples. Billie had warned him he might get a headache or a stuffy nose, chills and hot flushes. She also told him to call if they were too bad or he was in pain. 

Turned out, letting Amara come with him was the best decision he ever made. Rowena had helped to pack the bag of goodies and so it contained things he never would have thought of. 

There was the softest pale turquoise fleece blanket that had little weights stitched into the edges, so when he wrapped it around himself it stayed perfectly in place and felt like a hug. There was also a pillow with a removable gel lining to help keep it cool and natural lavender seeds in the middle to help him to sleep. In addition to the comfort items, there was also a flask containing ginger tea, sweetened with honey and little hard boiled ginger sweets. A little wash bag containing baby wipes, lip balm (her own recipe obviously), soft bristled toothbrush, toothpaste, a face flannel and a small bottle of mouthwash. There was a Tupperware box that contained ginger oat cookies, plain rice cakes and a bag of cheese puffs that made Luci giggle because he had never once been to the shop without stealing Rowena’s cheese puffs. 

Alongside the “normal” items, however, there was also Rowena’s speciality. She had made a charm bag for strength, healing and protection, with perfectly stitched runes and enochian symbols. Packed several small bottles of essential oil added to an almond base, camomile and lavender for relaxation, camphor for headaches and eucalyptus for the flu like symptoms. Provided a little leather bullet journal with a pen for him to write in, and one of the grimouries that he was always trying to steal for him to read. 

It was perfect and far more than he ever would have thought to bring for himself. 

“Thank you auntie.” 

Amara didn’t reply, just kept up her gentle massaging, rubbing away the tension with gentle fingers. He’d been in hospital for 4 hours now, and according to Billie, still had an hour to go before his chemo was done for the day. It was boring and stressful, he felt tired and guilty for wasting his aunt’s day, but he also felt greedy for her quiet attention and calm presence. Glad to have her beside him seeming to know what he needed before he was able to ask. 

It was strange the two sides to his aunt. She could be the calmest and most relaxed person in the world, with endless patience for her nephews, (at least Chuck’s side of the family!) but also had a criminal record for vandalise and public disorder. She wasn’t scared of getting physical and had broken more than one nose when someone didn’t take no for an answer. If she felt disrespected or like someone was being rude to her, Amara was not afraid to put people in their place. 

“Hey Auntie?” 

“Yes love?” 

“Read to me?” 

Amara chuckled softly, combing her fingers through Lucifer’s hair with one hand as she asked, “What would you like me to read?” 

“I have my text book in my bag.” 

“School work? You really are the worst teenager I’ve seen. No perving on pretty nurses with nice asses, no drinking without permission, and now doing school work even while you’re in hospital.” She tsked softly, but he could hear the sound of her digging through his school bag so he doubted she meant it as anything other than teasing. 

He yawned again, feeling a little grin tug at his lips. He didn’t need to read his text books, as Mike had already pointed out, Luci was ahead in his school work and his grades would hold him over, even if he barely worked this year, he would still have enough credits to graduate. Still, it made him happy to make Amara spend her time reading school books, especially when dad told them how Amara always hated school as a teenager and used to throw the worse tantrums to earn herself an exclusion and a “free holiday” from school. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket again, probably another message from either Mike or Dean, who had both been sending texts every break between class. He would reply later though, for now he was going to listen to Amara’s smoothly musical voice, which was practically designed for orating and let the gentle scents of Rowena’s oils sooth his headache while he waited for the drugs to finish draining. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean shifted once again where he sat on the tall lab stool. His leg kept bouncing as he looked at the clock again. It had only been 90 seconds since the last time he looked, inching closer to the end of the day. He had a free study after Biology so there was nothing stopping him from leaving, just as soon as the bell rang. Well, technically he has to wait for Sammy too but that’s a minor technicality. 

It was incredibly hard to resist checking his messages again. He hadn’t had a reply when he got to class, but he was pretty sure he had felt it vibrate about 10 minutes ago. Mr Joshua didn’t seem the strictest of teachers, but mom would actually kill him if his phone got confiscated. 

Lucifer had confirmed that morning, during their earlier exchanges that yes, he had told Michael about his cancer. So when Dean saw Michael by his locker during a class shift, he took a deep breath and very deliberately bumped his hip against the other boy. Michael had looked around with his perfect polite smile in place and a polite demand for an apology for Dean’s clumsiness. The words dying on his lips when he realised it was Dean. 

“Yes?” 

Dean shrugged a little, “Nothing, just was texting Luce this morning and he told me about your chat last night. So you know man, if you wanted to talk or anything...? Anyway, I have class.” 

Dean had given Mike’s bemused face a quick grin before turning on his heel and continuing to walk quickly to his next class. 

Mike hadn’t come and found him later, or sent a message, or anything else. But every time Dean saw him in passing, and he was hard to miss considering the way the other kids always seemed to part away from him, he looked more tired and more upset. 

He sighed again, shifting his bum on the chair from where it had gone slightly numb and looked at the clock again. Another 2 minutes had ticked past, taking him that much closer to the end of the class. 

The pen in his hands started tapping rhythmically against the table causing more than one student to turn and glare at him before looking back to the TV screen. The video they’re meant to be watching looked like it was made in the 70s, complete with dodgy haircuts and bad clothing. It was something about food chains, but Dean had long since zoned out. When Mr Joshua had been talking at the beginning, he’d tried really hard to make good notes for Lucifer, but after the cheesy music began he quickly gave up. 

He felt guilty, but couldn’t quite bring himself to care. At least if Lucifer was here, he doubted very much his friend would be making notes either. 

The clocked ticked, the video played. Dean’s pen tapped and his knees bounced. In his pocket his phone buzzed again, he desperately wanted to check, but if he got caught, he wouldn’t have a phone at all anymore. He shifted again, groaning lowly as he dragged his hands over his face. It was like torture watching the clock tick tick ever so slowly towards the bell. 

He had been so intent on watching the second hand race around while the minute get ever closer, that the sound of the bell ringing made him jump and half fall off his stall. Either the bell was 2 minutes early, or the clock was two minutes slow. 

The rest of the class blinked and stretched, beginning to move with that slowness that only teenagers who had completely switched off and couldn’t remember where they are, had. Dean wasted no time in shoving his notes and pens back into his bag, grabbing a strap and leaving before he had even finished zipping. As soon as he was out of the class room, he half jogged to the nearest boys bathroom (which was unfairly far) and ripped the phone from his pocket. 

He had a message from Luci about ten minutes ago saying he was just waiting for some drugs to take home and then he would be free. 

He also had a message from mom reminding him that Sam was still grounded so he had to bring the other boy right home. Mom herself was going to be home later than she had first thought so if they wanted to order a takeout that would be fine, otherwise she would pick up something on her way home. 

There was no message from Sam though, which meant either he hadn’t bothered to tell Dean he had a detention, or he hadn’t got one yet. Which meant Dean couldn’t go straight to Luce like he had hoped. 

He sent a quick agreement to mom and then reopened the chat with Luci. He asked if they had arrived yet and how long it took him to get home, he didn’t think it was the local hospital that Luci was having treatment at but he didn’t know for sure. That had never really come up in their conversations. He also let him know that Sam hadn’t got a detention, so he’s going to have to take him home first before he could swing around for a visit. 

Dean waits for a reply for a few minutes, look up every time someone entered the bathroom and then away again when he was sure it wasn’t a teacher about to snatch his phone away. Still there was no reply from Lucifer, so he sighed, relieved himself and headed out to the car. He figured just because he had to wait for Sam didn’t mean he couldn’t do it in his Baby, listening to music and no fear of having his phone out. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean bobbed his head in time to the beat, singing along in to the Eagles song coming from the small phone speaker. He checked now and then to make sure he still had enough battery life left, the music drained it quicker then he would like, and being such an old phone, it wasn’t great to begin with. But he only needed enough to wait for Sam to come out or not as the case may be. 

His geography text book lay open on the steering wheel in front of him and he was making a vague attempt to highlight lines that looked interesting. He’d seen other kids do it, Sam in particular could spend hours highlighting and copying notes. Dean didn’t really understand though, are you supposed to highlight words? Sentences? What if the sentence only makes sense as part of the paragraph, do you then highlight the whole paragraph? And how does this help you to learn in the first place? He doesn’t get it, but it’s what people do, so it’s what Dean is trying to do. 

Right up until the passenger door opens, someone gets in and says, “Drive! Go!” 

Dean blinks, turning to frown at the kid sitting next to him. Michael still managed to look neat and well put together, while also looking slightly flustered. His normally neat hair is disordered like he keeps touching it and then trying to smooth it flat but without a mirror to hand. His lightly tanned cheeks have a hint of a blush to them, and his eyes look wide above the barely noticeable dark circles. “Umm?” 

Michael was looking around, scanning the empty street, without glancing at Dean. “I said drive, don’t you understand English?” 

“Yeah I heard you. But if this is a car-jacking, aren’t you meant to have a gun? And if this is a get-away, your car is right there. I’m just a little confused?” 

Michael scowled, the most expressive Dean has seen him not including that one conversation he had with Luci that Dean had eavesdropped on. “I’m not car-jacking your gas-guzzling eco-disaster of a car. And this isn’t a getaway, although I am supposed to be at football practice, so if you would please start the car, I would appreciate it. We need to talk.” 

Dean shrugged a little, shutting his book and passing it to Michael before starting the car engine. “And Mr class president, his majesty Michael, can’t possibly be seen talking to the nobody new kid?” 

“What? I don’t care if people see me talking to you.” 

“Then why are we driving and why do you look so uncomfortable.” 

Michael was silent, fidgeting slightly with the book in his lap as he opened and flickered through Dean’s notes, but going too fast to really be reading. “Lucifer is very private. He doesn’t like people getting into his business, but his little demon friends don’t really appreciate that. If they see me talking to you and know that Lucifer likes you, they will draw conclusions. Either that there is something wrong with Luci, which there is, or that I’m trying to steal you, which I’m not. They will take this false information and they will confront Luce about it, and then I will get in trouble. I’d really rather avoid that.” 

Dean didn’t reply, but it did make a strange kind of sense. It definitely made sense that Lucifer didn’t want his business known all over the place. 

“Turn left then straight at the junction.” 

“Are we not just going to park at the corner or something? I need to take Sammy home.” 

Michael grinned suddenly, relaxing back. “Nah. Raphael will take Sam and Gabe home. To my home. You can pick him up there when we are done. 

“Okay, but what are we doing? Because I’m pretty sure you just made a whole point of the fact you’re not trying to steal me, but this feels an awful lot like a kidnapping right now.” 

“Just shut up and drive. You need to take another left here, then a right straight after and then it’s like the second right I think. No! The other one. Oh my God, can you not follow instructions. Stop the car, I’ll drive!” 

“Like hell you will! I can follow instructions, but you’re not giving them. You said the right straight after, which I took, it’s not my fault you meant the left!” 

Dean and Michael continued to argue and bicker as Michael tried to give directions, while refusing to say where they were going. It meant that Dean had to do at least two U-turns and backtrack several times to go the right way. Until eventually Dean demanded that Mike used a satnav if he didn’t know where the hell he was going. Mike argued that he did know what he was doing, and it was Dean who kept getting it wrong, but he also dutifully pulled out his phone and typed a zip code into google maps. He was silent for a moment and then muttered, “Whoops.” 

Dean glared at him. “We completely lost now you jackass?” 

“No we are not lost! I know exactly where we are.” Mike snapped back, his face was looking decidedly more red though and he sort of deflated a little as he muttered, “We just aren’t where we are supposed to be.” 

Dean groaned, pulling the car to the side of the road so that he could safely bang his head on the steering wheel without risking crashing into a tree. 

He took several slow deep breaths, before eventually looking up at Michael, forcing a smile on his face. “Okay, where do we need to be?” 

Mike shifted a little, a pout pulling at his perfect bow lips. “We, uh... should have gone right out of school, not left.” 

Dean stared. Blinking slowly. “Right?” 

“Yeah.... which is why the directions weren’t working....” 

“So we are on the wrong side of town?” 

Mike looked away, the red had spread across his whole face, ears practically glowing, and down onto his neck too. “Maybe... a little bit?” 

“Wow. Okay. Well I’m going to kindly say Fuck you and now I’m going home okay. If you want to go wherever the fuck you were trying to take me, your more than welcome to go on your own.” 

“No! No, wait. It’s for Luci! Please?” 

Dean shut his eyes, dragging his fingers through his hair and sending a prayer to a god he didn’t believe in for strength. Lucifer had said Michael was much more of an idiot then he’s act at school would have you believe. Dean thought maybe it was possible, but never to these levels. “What. Is. For. Luci?” He spoke slowly, accentuating every word to get his point across. 

Mike sighed, bending over to dig around in his satchel that Dean hadn’t even noticed was in the foot well between his feet. He sat up with a stuffed moose toy, which he held up for Dean to see. 

“A stuffed toy?” He couldn’t keep the scepticism from his voice however, confusion bleeding into his tone. 

“What? No! They toy isn’t for him you numpty! The toy is for the puppy we are going to get.” 

“A puppy.” 

Mike shrugged a little, digging again to pull up a fluffy soft beige towel with little black footprints all over, which he cuddled protectively in front of himself. “Yeah. Luci’s always wanted a dog. He likes animals in general, you know what with being a nature nut, but he’s always kind of been like “animals belong in the wild” sort of guy. Only no one can say a domestic dog belongs in the wild. Raphael’s allergic though, they make him sneeze like crazy, so dad wouldn’t let him get one.” 

“Okay...” 

Mike rolled his eyes. “Look Raphie is fine with it. He’s already been to the clinic and got some anti-histamine. He stays with our cousin or his friends at least two or three days a week and he loves dogs too. Luci is sad, and I get it, okay, he’s been handed a fucking shit hand, pardon my French, and he needs a little pick me up. So you going to help me or not?” 

“I don’t really understand why you need help?” 

Mike was silent for a moment, face going blank with the lack of argument from Dean. “Well... I just... I can’t....” He fell silent again, a small line appearing between his eye brows as he looked down at his lap, clearly trying to think of a way to explain his thoughts when he didn’t fully understand them himself. 

“I don’t know what Luci told you about us? But... Our mom died, five years ago now. And it’s fine or whatever. Well it’s not fine, but we deal right? But dad found it hard. Me and Luce, we were only 12, and the others were younger, yeah? We didn’t really get it. Dad clocked off, which, I mean he loved mom, so we got it. But mom did everything, and then she wasn’t there anymore, and dad didn’t know what needed to be done, let alone think about doing it. So we did it ourselves. Me and Luci taught ourselves how to cook, and all four of us would pick up groceries on the way home. Luce stole one of dad’s credit cards, so we had money. We all pitched in to do the cleaning and the washing, we reminded dad when there was something important he needed to do, like the bills or sign a permission slip or something. And Auntie came home to help look after us and bully dad a little. We survived yeah? And now it’s like second nature to look after each other.” 

Mike paused, sighing heavily and rubbing at his lips as he turned back to look at Dean. His apple green eyes look tired and sad. “We all coped in different ways though. For me, I’m the oldest, even if it’s only by a few minutes. I had to take over, you know? Be dad, help with homework, make sure the others went to bed on time, all that sort of thing. I was the one who woke everyone up in the morning and made sure we weren’t late, and who dealt with the others getting in trouble at school, because no one could know how bad dad really got. Do you know anything about psychology?” 

Dean blinked, shaking his head at the sudden change in conversation. He didn’t really understand what was happening, over then maybe Michael cracking under the strain of his brother’s illness. He had barely spoken to Michael before he got in the car and now he is hearing far more about his life and childhood than he ever wanted to hear. 

“Okay. Well, it doesn’t matter. It’s fine. I get that I have to be the good son, the obedient one that everyone can be proud of. I’m the oldest, I’m definitely the most mature, it makes sense okay? But sometimes I don’t want to be the good one. Sometimes I want to break the rules if I know it’s going to make my family happier in the long run.” 

“And your dad said you can’t get a dog.” 

“Exactly.” 

“So... you’re going to steal one?” 

Michael made a choking noise, spluttering indignantly, “NO! I’m not going to steal a puppy you ignoramus!” 

“Then, why am I here Michael?” 

“You are going to give the puppy I buy to Luci. That way I can still be the good child and pretend I’m outraged while making sure Luce gets what he needs to be happy.” 

Dean blinked at Michael for several long minutes before making a noise of disgust and facing forward to once again bang his head on the steering wheel. “Why? Why didn’t you start with that? We could be home by now if you had.” 

Michael sighed, shifting about uncomfortably. “This isn’t exactly my area of expertise. Normally it’s Lucifer doing things like this. He’s always been an expert in walking the line. Causing just enough trouble to divert everyone’s attention, while not so much that he will get the wrong attention. It doesn’t always work. Like the time him and Gabe got fireworks....” 

Dean shook his head. “Okay, look. I’m going to help you, but you need to chill the fuck out. You’re making my head hurt with all this nervous energy you got. I don’t know your brother very well, having only met him a week ago and all, but I don’t think this fussing really works for him.” 

“No, it doesn’t. I don’t understand why he told you first.” 

Dean tilted his head until he could look at the other boy. Michael wasn’t looking at him, but there was genuine hurt on his face, as though he really didn’t understand why he was kept in the dark. “He didn’t tell me, your aunt let it slip while I was in the room.” 

“Oh.” 

“Luci tried not to talk about it too, all no big deal, nothing to mention here. But I’m a stubborn son of a bitch, and I didn’t let him get away with that shit. So we got high and ate cheetos and talked about how much we loved our dumb brothers.” 

“You got high?” Michael’s eyes had gone very wide as he turned back to Dean, the colour draining from his face but leaving two high spots of red over his cheekbones. Dean was no expert, but even he could see that Mike had awfully good bone structure. 

Dean shrugged a little, “Your aunt-in-law makes good brownies?” 

Michael stared, half a dozen emotions flashing across his face before his expression went completely blank. It was like watching him put on a mask, one minute, his face showed everything, the next there was nothing, just a statue in the car. He turned to look straight ahead, back rigid, hands folded neatly in his lap on top of the blanket and toy. “We should go home. It’s late.” 

Dean sighed, feeling guilt settle low in his belly. Michael’s reaction made him think that possibly mentioning his brothers drug use to a guy who just spent the last 30 minutes explaining how his life is screwed up by his dad’s drinking is maybe not the best thing in the world. 

“Right, yeah. What way are we going?” 

“Back to school is fine, thank you. It takes a little time for Raphael to adjust the car so they will probably still be there.” 

“No man, come on, we need to go get that puppy.” 

“No, thank you. I think it best we leave things as they are for now.” 

“Look Mike, you’re brother is fucking scared and trying really hard not to let it show. Your aunt was in the house, she told us to take the brownies, and I’m pretty sure she was checking in on us. One brownie does not make your brother a druggie okay? He just needed a little help to actually fucking talk about what’s going on for him.” 

“I appreciate you think you are helping, but please don’t feel the need to continue. My relationship with my brother is none of your business and if you won’t take me back to school, than I will get out here and walk.” 

Dean pursed his lips together, turning the car back on, and pulling out. He couldn’t turn around here anyway, so he continued straight for the moment as he tried to think of something he could say to fix this. “What puppy was it?” 

“I don’t think it matters at this point.” 

“Sure it does. Sammy’s always wanted a dog, and clearly there’s a puppy going so.... It’s not a Chihuahua or something right?” 

“No. She’s a German Shepherd, 8 and a half weeks old.” 

“Awesome. Those the police dogs right?” 

“Yes. Lucifer likes how smart they are. They are also known to be stubborn and wilful just like he is.” 

Dean smiled a little. “Sounds like the perfect choice.” 

“I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work.” 

“What am I doing?” 

“You’re trying to make me feel guilty for changing my mind.” 

“Nah man. I just don’t think you guys do well fighting, and I think this is something you want to fight over? I just don’t know this is the right time is all. I don’t know what it’s like. Neither mom or dad drink. Well, they do, but not like that. But me and Sam, we’ve only really had each other, and I think that’s the same with you and Luci maybe? Which is why you’re so pissed off at him right now. You feel he’s betraying you or some shit because he’s not talking and you can’t imagine if your positions were reversed not having him right there with you.” 

Michael swallowed noisily, looking suddenly out the window, shoulders hunching and getting all defensive. He didn’t reply but his next breath was loud and unsteady as though he was trying very hard to contain emotion. 

“You’ve been looking for a way to start an argument with him, right? Because you can’t argue about the cancer, that shit’s not his fault, but you can argue about him not wanting to tell people, you can argue about the dog you want me to give him, and you can sure as hell argue about the little bit of pot he had. So now you get to have your fight, without feeling like the bad guy because it’s completely justified for you to be mad at him.” 

“No.” 

“Whatever man, just own your shit.” 

Dean had finally managed to turn in a loop so they were heading back to school. He would need to warn Lucifer of his screw up and hope this didn’t stop their budding relationship. 

“Lucifer’s gay even if he won’t admit it. The only reason he’s being nice to you is because he wants to bone you.” 

Dean jumped, stepping on the break in surprise and causing them to both fling forward before he got himself under control. The car behind him hooted loudly at the sudden breaking. “Wow, man, that’s spiteful.” 

Michael turned to look at Dean, his face was once again completely blank and if he had lost control of his emotions briefly, he was now 100% in control. “It’s the truth. We can all see it. We were raised _very_ catholic, at least before mom died and dad stopped believing. Just because we don’t go to church every Sunday any more, doesn’t mean we don’t still remember. Dad only ever strapped Luci once. I don’t even know if he really remembers because he never spoke about it. It wasn’t long after mom died, and dad was really deep in the bottle, we had been at church lighting candles for mom and putting flowers on her grave. Lucifer snuck off, I don’t remember why. We found him kissing another boy in the church garden.” 

Michael paused, swallowing hard, the only sign what he was saying caused him any discomfort or upset at all. “Dad was so angry. It was the first time he had done anything other than cry since mom died. He shouted at Lucifer that he was the devil, he was evil, his sinning is the reason that mom died... Said the car crash was God punishing us for Lucifer’s immorality. Dad was so mad he left the car, Raphael and Gabe at church; he just grabbed Lucifer by the arm and dragged him all the way home. Shouting and blaming him... Lucifer was black and blue by the time dad was done. Not even crying or anything, just lying on the ground taking the beating. He bit his lip so hard he still has a little scar, right on the inside.” 

Dean didn’t know what he was supposed to say or react to that. He could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He shook his head a little in disbelief, not able to understand why Mike would tell a complete stranger something as messed up as this. It was hard to concentrate on the road while listening to such heartbreak spoken in a flat monotone next to him. 

“I didn’t know what to do, so I called Auntie Amara. She turned up with a couple suitcases two days later and said she was moving in. Things got better. Dad didn’t drink as much, begged Lucifer for forgiveness. Stopped going to church, never said a thing against the gays again. Even bought this stupid rainbow bumper sticker for the car. Lucifer’s never kissed another boy though. At least not where anyone could see and not told me about it. Maybe he has. I don’t know anything anymore. I want my brother to be healthy and happy. At the moment I can’t seem to make either of those happen. So I’m delegating, but you need to know what you are getting yourself into. He isn’t just going to jump out of the closet when he realises how much he likes you. I don’t want Lucifer to get hurt, so if you’re not interested, tell him right now. And if you are, then be patient with him. Keep going? I’ve already paid the deposit on the puppy.” 

Dean cleared his throat, nodding a little at the last instruction and driving straight past the school gates instead of turning in like he had initially planned to do. Mike was a man with two personalities it seemed. On one hand he was controlled, calm and bordering on robotic. On the other, he was an over-emotional mess that reacted before thinking and overflowing with emotion and thoughts. Dean didn’t think either was particularly healthy way to function, but he really didn’t know Mike well enough to start giving him advice like that. 

They didn’t talk any more, beyond Michael reading out the instructions from his phone. It appears he has learnt his lesson from the first go and was no longer trying to direct Dean from memory. 

Dean didn’t know where he had expected them to end up, at a pet shop or an animal shelter or something. Not at a house. An average middle class, suburban house, with a neat large green lawn out front, and a white picket fence decorated with pretty pink flowers. It was the sort of house that Dean used to dream of as a little kid sharing a motel bed with Sammy. 

“You sure this is the right place?” 

“Yes. Let’s go.” 

Michael shoved the puppy items back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he got out. He didn’t wait for Dean to follow, just immediately turning to head up the gravel pathway. 

Dean caught up with him on the doorstep, just in time for the door to be opened, showing a middle aged woman with dyed blond hair. She looked them both up and down, smiling a little uncertainly. “Can I help you boys?” 

“Good afternoon Ma’am, my name is Michael Novak, and I believe we spoke together on the phone with regards to reserving a puppy? You called me this morning to tell me the puppy’s have now had their inoculations and the vet has agreed for them to be separated.” 

The woman looked rather bemused as she listened to Michael speak, blinking and looking at Dean and back again. “But... you’re just a kid?” 

“With respect Ma’am, I am 18. My father is very busy at the moment and is not able to come in person, so we agreed it would be me. I did not realise this would be a problem? Would you like me to call my father? Or perhaps you would prefer to arrange a time for him to come in person.” 

The woman shook her head, “No, no. Hold on. Michael? You’ve paid your deposit already?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“And you have the rest of the money?” 

“Yes ma’am. In cash as you asked.” 

The women looked at him for a moment more, then nodded, relaxing and holding the door open. “Come on in then. The dogs are all in the back garden.” 

Michael gave a smooth smile, a little head bow as he stepped over the threshold. Dean followed along behind, fingering his car keys nervously. 

The back yard was very similar to the front. There was a wide paved patio with a barbeque, table and chairs by the back wall. On the left side was a swing and climbing set, like a fancy version to those seen in the playground when Dean was a kid. The other side of the garden had a sort of chicken wire fence up, and instead were five of the cutest little balls of fluff Dean had ever seen. 

The two older dogs were lying outside the wire, one staring up at the clouds, the other on its back, looking at Dean and Michael. The woman smiled. “It was the purple one you chose right? I’ll go get the paper work for you. Feel free to go say hi, the dogs are friendly.” 

Michael smiled and nodded, murmuring his polite, “thank you ma’am.” As soon as she had stepped back into the house, he grinned at Dean, the mask slipping as he shoved his satchel at the other boy and practically skipped to the adult dogs. 

Dean watched in confusion as Michael crouched down making cooing and happy noises as the two adult dogs came over, tails wagging to sniff and lick at his face. “Dude. There’s a whole cage of puppies... why are you looking at the big dogs?” 

“Because they are beautiful, besides, I need to reassure them I’m good right?” 

Dean shook his head, dropping the satchel on the floor and stepping over the wire. Immediately all five puppies came bounding over to him, one of them immediately pouncing on his foot and chewing his shoe lace with a fierce some growl. Another one of the puppies had its front paws on his shine, looking up as the tail wagged furiously. A third puppy shoved its way between Dean’s feet while a forth came and bit at a waving tail from its sibling. He grinned and laughed as he crouched down to kneel on the ground, stroking and tickling every fluffy body he could find. 

Each of the puppies had a little collar of a different colour, and since the woman had said purple, he began looking for the one with the purple colour, finding it happily growling at his shoe. 

“My husband told me to sell tickets to come play with the puppies. I thought no one would pay money just for a cuddle. I wish I’d listened now.” Dean looked up, feeling his face blush as the woman was smiling warmly at them all. She had a little plastic document wallet in one hand and a plastic carrier bag in the other. 

Michael also had the good grace to blush a little as he stood up. “I think with dogs this good, you definitely would have kids paying. May I please see the documents before we finalise the deal?” 

The woman laughed, “Of course. Here.” 

Dean turned his attention back to the frolicking puppies, rubbing bellies and tickling ears while trying to avoid the needle sharp teeth. It was pretty clear Michael knew what he was doing and didn’t need Dean’s help with this. 

He was almost disappointed when they both came closer and Michael told Dean to get their puppy. With a small pout Dean located the purple collar and lifted the puppy up, causing yipping and tail wagging as he held it close to his chest. The tiny black nose lifted and the little pink tongue was straight out washing his chin. 

They paused long enough for Michael to clip the lead onto the puppy and then Dean to pass the dog over and then they gave thanks and goodbyes to the lady and left with Michael holding the dog, the towel and the toy, and Dean holding everything else. 

The carrier bag, wallet and Mike’s bag all went on the back seat, while Mike settled in the front. The puppy in his lap as he coo’d at her. “Hey little lady, you coming home with us, aren’t you. Yes you are, going to meet your new daddy. He’s going to love you so much.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, biting his smirk as he got in the car. Mike again was giving directions, but since he was going to his house now, it seemed less likely to get lost. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, my dog sits on the sofa next to me every day while I'm writing and I've never had a good story to add her to, but she's here now! If I knew how to add a picture I'd let you see the adorable ball of fluff she used to be. :'D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, A little late because I forgot I needed to update!

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean kept glancing to the side. He couldn’t help it. Michael was sat belted in on the passenger seat, he had the towel folded into a sort of nest shape in his lap and was holding the puppy in the middle. Her stuffed toy was also in his lap. 

At first the puppy had been excited, wagging her tail and looking around with bright curious eyes, but she was looking more worried now. Little whimpers and cries escaping her velvety black muzzle. Mike was doing his best to sooth her, cooing gently and stroking her ears and face. 

It wasn’t helping, if the way her little nose was pointed up at the car ceiling while she let out what could only be classed as a baby howl. It made Mike make little wounded noises as though the puppy’s distress upset him too. 

Dean couldn’t help the little grin as he asked, “Regrets already?” 

“No, but I can’t decide if the little howling is the most adorable thing ever, or the most heartbreaking.” 

Dean laughed. He kept laughing when the puppy stopped howling and started making little retching noises. “Just so you know, if your dog pukes in my car you’re dead.” 

“Noted.” Mike replied, his nose was crinkled and lips pursed in mild disgust as the puppy settled into the towel nest. Her little muzzle was frothy with saliva and she looked utterly miserable, tiny ears pressed together and brown eyes wide with fear. 

They travelled a little further in silence, just Mike’s calm directions as they got closer to his house. It wasn’t until the turned into the final road, that the puppy sat up again, and promptly vomited all over Mike’s arm, chest and leg, somehow managing to miss the towel she was sitting in entirely. 

He didn’t say anything, just looked up at Dean with an expression of horror as the slimy salvia dripped onto the Impala’s seat. 

“Wow... That is a lot of sick for such a little puppy.” 

“Yes. It... Does not smell nice.” Mike blinked several times, making a weird swallowing noise, he chest jumping a little. The puppy lay back down, sniffing her own mess, little tongue darting out. “Stop the car.” 

“Dude, we’re almost home.” 

“Yes, and unless you want me to add to the mess, you will stop the car.” 

Dean pulled over, annoyed, but also not wanting to risk it, because he could smell the sick now too, and... yeah. He watched with a laugh as Michael pulled the car door open, shoved the puppy off his lap and tried to dive out the door. It would have worked if he had also remembered to undo his seatbelt, instead all the happened was the other boy half falling out, half being held back and promptly vomiting into the gutter. 

Dean couldn’t help it, he burst into laughter, genuine tears falling off his face as Mike than had to try and twist himself upright without falling out of the car. He looked every bit as miserable as the puppy who had turned around, her tiny feet on his leg as she tried to understand what this strange human was doing. 

Gone was the prim and proper head of school teacher’s pet. “You... are not a nice person.” Mike complained softly as he sat back up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and stroking the puppy with his reasonably clean one. 

“Nope. And if you think you’re getting out of cleaning my car, you got another thing coming. Now close the door, we’re almost at your house.” 

Michael obeyed, but one hand remained firmly on the door handle, ready and waiting for the second he’s given permission to get out. 

Mike’s car is already in the drive way when they get to the house, so Dean just parks on the curb; he’s blocking the other car in, but doubts that will be a problem. The passenger door is opened; the seatbelt rattling as Mike practically falls out of the door in his haste. He’s half way to the house before Dean has even managed to take his own seat belt off. 

With a roll of his eyes, he gathered up the puppy and her fleecy soft towel, using it to protect his own clothes as he got out of the car. He hesitated to lock it, because Mike was 100% going to be cleaning out his baby, but at the same time, he didn’t really want to leave her unlocked in a strange neighbourhood. 

His dilemma was solved as Michael came jogging back, he held a large bowl of soapy water, a role of kitchen paper and a packet of wet wipes. “Here, let me clean the puppy first then you can take her to Luci, he’s in our room, past the stairs and on the left.” 

Dean nodded and hummed his agreement, holding out little paws for Mike to wipe clean. It left the puppy slightly damp, her fur going all curly, but at least she no longer smelt of vomit. Mike also got him his bag from the backseat and then took Dean’s keys so he could lock the car when he was done. 

Dean wasn’t sure what he had expected from Luci’s house, but probably not this. From the outside, it looked average size, just a normal family home in the suburbs, but inside it looked much more spacious. The front door opened into an open plan living room, complete with large comfortable looking sofas which seemed to act as a wall separating the foyer space from the sitting space. There was also what looked suspiciously like a piano under a leather cover in the corner and a large bookcase full of books. There was a selection of framed art work on the walls, expensive looking paintings and sketches of nature scenes. A wide sweeping staircase lead up to the second floor, complete with fancy chandelier in the middle of the two story space. 

Shifting the puppy in his arms Dean tried not to stare too much as he followed Mike’s instructions heading for the archway next to the stairs where he could just see a table and chairs. Dean seldom got close enough to the other kids in school to be invited around houses, and on the few times he did, they weren’t normally the sort of houses you wanted to visit. Like Benny’s flat above the family diner, that was long overdue for a lick of paint and very crowded with his large family, including two aunts and his grandmother living along with his parents, siblings and cousins. 

This wasn’t like that. The kitchen space was equally big and open plan, complete with shiny counters in an L-shape around the far wall and a floating island thing in the middle with a couple of stools. There was also a fairly large dining table with matching chairs in the open space where Dean was standing, and more of those nature paintings, although these seemed to be more food stuffs, like a detailed painting of a tomato plant that looked so real Dean wanted to pick it. 

Mike had said that Sam was getting a lift home with his brothers, so in theory, Sam was here somewhere too, but the house was quiet and there was no sign of any of the siblings. He had expected to see him in the living room or kitchen, but no. 

The puppy was whining softly, licking at Dean’s chin and thumping her little whip tail on his chest so Dean resolved to figure out where his brother has gone later and instead deliver his gift like he’s supposed to. 

Only when Dean stepped into the bedroom, Luci wasn’t there like he had expected. He was pretty sure he was in the right place and on the other side of the room there was a shut door which Dean thought went to a bathroom, so he decided to take a risk. The bedroom door was shut and the puppy placed on the floor. 

She immediately shook herself from head to toe and then set about exploring her new environment. She ran all over the room, her tail high and waving, and nose low and sniffing. Dean watched for a few seconds with a grin, before looking around and taking in the space. There was a bed pushed into each of two corners, both with a little side table and lamp. It instantly annoyed Dean that he couldn’t tell whose side was whose. 

One of the beds was made to military precision, not so much as a wrinkle on the covers, but it also had a pile of dirty clothes at the foot and a messy stack of text books on the bedside table. While the other bed looked as though someone had just climbed out of a nest, all the blankets and pillows making a semi-circle on the bed, but there were no dirty clothes to be seen and the books were arrange in height order, standing neatly on their ends. Both beds also had things shoved underneath, but again the neat bed had neat boxes all in a row, while the messy bed looked more like things got kicked there to get them out of the way. There was definitely a dirty sock hanging off the lamp on the neat bedside. 

“Micha? That you? Come here, quick, you gotta see this!” 

Dean relaxed a little when he heard Lucifer speak from behind the closed door, he was definitely in the right room then. The puppy heard him too and came bounding back to Dean’s feet with a little yipping sound. 

Dean grinned, crouching down to stroke the fluffy little body as he replied. “Not Mike, sorry.” 

He could practically feel the confusion from the other room before a curious, “Dean? How did you get in my bedroom?” 

“Walked in the door, obviously.” 

The bathroom door opened, and Lucifer stuck his head out, brows tight in confusion, “Okay, but why?” 

Dean shrugged, “I came to see you, brought notes, Mike’s cleaning my car.” 

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something, then shrugged a little and shut it again. After several seconds of blinking, he shook himself “Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Just give me a second, and I’ll be out.” 

“Take your time.” 

Lucifer disappeared back into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. If he had seen the puppy he didn’t comment on it. Dean took the opportunity to sit himself cross legged on the floor, he spent a little time play rough with the puppy and then went back to watching as she finished exploring the room, and disappeared under a bed. 

She was still under the bed when Lucifer came back into the room. He frowned at Dean sitting on the floor but didn’t make a comment as he hobbled past to the bed with the nest of blankets. 

Dean grinned lightly, “So are the dirty socks Mike’s or yours to annoy him?” 

Lucifer made a tsking noise as he flopped onto his bed. “No, Micha’s an actual slob, it’s disgusting. You don’t have to sit on the floor you know.” 

Dean shrugged, grinning a little as the tiny fuzzy head appeared poking between a black bag and a pile of identical books or pads of paper. The nose sniffed at Lucifer’s ankle but the other boy clearly didn’t notice. “I’m cool on the floor. How was chemo? You look pretty good considering...” 

“It.... wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be actually. I guess it’s hard to know what to expect, but mostly it was just boring. I think it gets worse as it goes on, but...” Lucifer shrugged a little. “My aunt hitting on the nurse was by far the worst part.” 

Dean grinned. “Hot nurse?” 

Before Lucifer could answer however, the bedroom door opened and shut, Michael walking in already half undressed. His jacket, shoes and school trousers already gone, tie undone and in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. He didn’t so much as glance at the two boys as he pulled his half buttoned shirt over his head, tossing it in a corner and hoping on one foot while he pulled his socks off, each one going in a different direction. The bathroom door was open as Mike wriggled out of his boxer shorts, giving the other boys a flash of a pasty white ass before the door shut. 

“She was pretty enough I suppose; good sense of humour.” 

“Huh?” Dean blinked, dragging his eyes away from the door and back to the boy on the bed. His cheeks felt hot but it was mostly vicarious embarrassment. 

“The nurse. And I saw that.” Luci was smirking at him, shifting to lie down on the bed, folding and crumpling his blankets up under his chest so that he was lying on his stomach, head towards Dean. 

“Oh, right. Saw what?” 

“You, checking out my brother’s ass. Come on, pass me you’re notes and go get snacks.” 

Dean frowned, the puppy had disappeared back fully under the bed and Dean wondered what she might be up to down there. But he still dutifully dug his note book out of his bag, passing it up onto the bed. “I wasn’t checking him out. I was just confused.” 

Lucifer snorted in derision, taking the note book and flicking through until he found the most recent page. “Go find food? Unless someone ate them, there’s grapes and some of Gabe’s cheese pastry things in the fridge.” 

Dean nodded, checking again there was still no sign of the puppy, before getting to his feet and heading to find food. He’d feel weird about it if Luci didn’t still have to use crutches, providing a perfect excuse. 

He grabs the requested snacks along with a couple of soda cans and after a moment’s hesitation, he cut a couple pieces of cheese too, before heading back to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway with a grin. Lucifer is half hanging off the bed, the top of his head touching the carpet as one arm holds onto the edge of the bed and the other is holding the floor. 

“You okay there?” 

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m hallucinating and you should probably be calling a doctor.” 

“Monsters under your bed?” Dean hummed, coming into the room and shutting the door behind himself. There was an excited yipping from under the bed as Dean sat back down on the floor, putting his snacks down too. 

“I think so, either that or Mike’s socks have finally gained sentience. I’m not really sure which is worse.” 

Dean laughed, watching as the puppy gave Lucifer’s face a through washing as the other boy closed his eyes and made confused sounds. “I think I’d rather have a monster then a dirty sock. Here, move your head. Come on pups, come say hello.” 

There was more excited yipping as the puppy bounded out, climbing into Dean’s lap and proceeding to whack Lucifer in the back of the head with the waving tail. Dean grinned, cooing and nuzzling the excitable little thing. There was a little flailing as Luci pushed himself back onto the bed, wriggling backwards so he could see better. 

“Hello little fluff ball, what’s your name sweetie?” Lucifer had the softest little smile Dean had ever seen on another person, his eyes alight with joy and he looked like he was already desperately in love. 

“Don’t know, what you planning on naming her?” Dean grinned back, turning her around and lifting so that puppy and teenager were face to face and the tail was wiping Dean’s chest. 

“I’m not allowed a dog, Raphael’s allergic.” The words were spoken with distraction as the blond didn’t take his eyes off the little puppy, fingers already stroking and tickling the tiny little ears leaning together. 

The bathroom door opened and Mike walked out surrounded by a cloud of steam. He was only wearing a towel tied loosely around his hips, still dripping with water and singing softly under his breath. 

“Look Mikey, Dean has a puppy!” 

Michael turned to look at them, grabbing a spare towel from the floor by his bed and rubbing the water off his hair. “What? Who has a puppy?” 

Lucifer looked up, his little grin vanishing as he suddenly scowled at his twin. “What the hell Mike? That’s my towel!” 

“I know, but I couldn’t find mine and yours is clean, so I borrowed it. What was that about a puppy?” 

Lucifer was too busy spitting feathers to answer, the outrage painted across his face as he tried to sit upright. “No, you’re not allowed to borrow my towel! It was washed so I could use it, and now it’s all dirty from touching your junk! You’re actually the worse human in existence!” 

Michael rolled his eyes, leaving the spare towel around his neck as he undid Luci’s towel, throwing it at the bed. “Don’t be so dramatic, I’m clean.” 

“Fuck’s sake Mike!” Lucifer shoved the wet towel away, flopping back on the bed and turning to Dean with a look of exasperation. “Do you see what I have to deal with?” 

Dean laughed; his face and ears were burning as he very deliberately did not look across the room. “He always get naked when you got guests over?” 

“He always gets naked full stop. You can literally see his butt in at least 90% of all our childhood pictures.” Lucifer pouted mournfully at Dean, stealing the puppy to cuddle, “It’s not nice, is it sweetie? But that’s not what I was complaining about. The ass is always stealing my towel and then he leaves it in a corner to get all gross and smelly. Which, FYI, is exactly why he’s always stealing mine!” 

Across the room there was a snort of amusement. “In my defence, Luci is just as naked even if it’s not his butt you can see if you get what I mean.” 

Dean tilted his head, turning to look at Mike only to quickly look away again because the other boy was still naked. “I don’t?” 

“I’m just saying, there’s a reason all our family pictures have little leaves stuck on them.” 

Dean had to fight really hard not to grin as he looked back at Lucifer, who didn’t look the least bit embarrassed. “At least I look at the camera. Micha put some pants on, you’re making Dean uncomfortable.” 

“I would already if someone hadn’t demanded the towel before I was finished drying. So what are you going to call the puppy?” 

“She’s Dean’s. He’s the luckiest boy in the whole wide world, isn’t he love?” 

“No, Luci, she’s for you. A feel better present?” Dean grinned as Lucifer gave him a look of deep confusion. 

“I asked Raph, he’s fine with it and already got the anti-histamine from the doctors. Him and Gabe are hardly here these days anyway. We all think you need a distraction.” Michael climbed onto the bed, just nudging Luci to one side as he lay down next to him, to say hello to the puppy again. He had at least pulled on a pair of shorts so Dean no longer needed to avert his gaze. “I think you should call her nightmare. She puked on me in the car.” 

Dean snickered, “And then Mike puked in the gutter. It was pretty funny.” 

Lucifer frowned, looking from Dean to Mike and back again as he let the puppy explore his bed. “You two have been hanging out?” 

Michael shook his head. “No, but when dad asks, I had nothing to do with the dog and no idea what anyone is talking about.” 

Lucifer was still frowning with a dissatisfied sound. But he let it go and instead demanded snacks from Dean and homework from Mike. It was surprisingly fun to hang out with the twins. Michael was much more relaxed around his twin, while he did still have his prefect mask on occasion; it was less then when he was around other people. Lucifer was also different, alternating between teasing and prickly. He told them both about the hospital, getting work done and his aunt flirting with the nurse. He has to go back again tomorrow, but he’s feeling less worried now he knows what to expect. 

At some point the puppy fell asleep, on her back with all four paws in the air between Luci and Mike, causing all three boys to coo and aww at her. She had an oddly bare belly, with almost no fur on it, just little pink skin and Lucifer had decided to call her Ramsey, although he refused to explain why. Dean had a feeling that even if he tried to take the puppy away, he would have to fight the boy for it. 

It wasn’t until Dean was starting to think about leaving that Mike suddenly sat up and tugged Lucifer’s hair. “So when do I get to shave it off?” 

Lucifer batted at Mike’s hands scowling. “Piss off. You touch my hair and it’s you waking up bald.” 

Mike shrugged. “I don’t mind. I figured we can do that whole “brave the shave” thing? Raise money and show solidarity. Ruby would look hilarious with no hair.” 

“No, because we aren’t telling people, remember?” 

Dean smiled a little, “Luce, I know you think the rest of humanity are idiots and you’re the only one with a functional brain cell, but it’s not actually true. At some point people will notice the whole hair loss school missing cancer deal.” 

Lucifer snorted. “It doesn’t matter what they think they know. I always used to bunk off school anyway, and maybe it’s just a fashion statement.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to Lucifer’s head before getting out of bed. “Lulu, I love you, but you’re a fucking moron. I’m going to go cook dinner, Dean, you and Sam eating?” 

“Uh, no, thanks. We need to get home. Sam’s actually grounded right now.” 

Mike shrugged. “Suit yourself, but you’re missing an awesome dinner. I’m making teriyaki salmon and rice noodles.” 

They both watched him leave before Lucifer leaned closer, “It is actually pretty tasty.” Whispering like he was telling Dean a secret. 

Dean grinned, “Sounds like something Sam would love and I would hate. But I do need to get home. For the record? I bet you will look super adorable with no hair, while your brother’s going to look like a complete clown. You should probably take him up on that one.” 

Lucifer laughed softly, “Come on, help me up and I’ll walk you out.” 

“What about the pups?” 

Lucifer shrugged, “She can come too, dad’s already been down to fuss and is now back in his study and probably half way through a bottle of whiskey. Unless Ramsey goes upstairs he won’t notice.” 

Dean shrugged a little, but dutifully picked up the puppy who had rolled over, woken up and was lying there blinking at them. “Alright, if you insist. I need to get Sammy anyway, and if he doesn’t get to meet Ramsey he will bitch about it the whole way home.” 

Lucifer hummed softly and as soon as the door was open, he yelled, “Hey Gabe, get your ass down here, Sammy needs to go home.” 

Dean smirked easily, “He’s going to hate you calling him Sammy.” 

“Why? You call him Sammy.” 

“Yeah, but I’m me.” 

“And I’m me.” 

As predicted, Sam did not like being called Sammy, but he loved the puppy and apparently would forgive nicknames as long as he was allowed to cuddle the puppy. Lucifer took great delight in saying Sammy about a hundred times in one sentence, giving Dean a smug smirk the whole way though. 

It took almost 5 minutes for Dean to drag Sam away, but he did eventually manage with the threat of mom coming home to find them not there and the trouble Sam is likely to get in for it. He was still reluctant, and still complained in front of the Novak boys, but Dean knows Sam well enough to be able to read underneath his posturing. Sam was a good kid going through a rough patch and really didn’t want to be in trouble. 

It wasn’t until they were sitting in the car that Sam turned to him with a grin, “So that’s the girl?” 

“What? Sammy, you need to pay more attention in school if you think any of them were girls. I mean, girls have... boobs, and curves and stuff.” Dean tried his best to mime around the steering wheel, face turning red. 

“I know what girls are Dean. And _Luci_ might not be a girl, but you sure do have the hots for him.” 

“Shut up Sammy. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Sam snorted like the little shit he was, shrugging and saying, “Whatever you say Dean.” Before turning to the window and starting to sing softly under his breath, “Dean and Luci sitting in a tree.” 

Dean made a noise deep in his throat and punched Sam as hard as he could, “Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

His face was still hot though, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. But Dean knew that it doesn’t matter what he says, Sam has found teasing material, and he wasn’t going to let it go any time soon. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. As his eyes adjusted to the dark and blinked into focus he became aware of a pair of liquid brown eyes looking back at him. As soon as he looked at the puppy, she began to whine, little tail thumping softly on the floor. 

The teenager groaned softly, throwing out a hand and immediately had a fluffy soft head thrust under his fingers while a little tongue licked furiously. The puppy whimpered again and with a sigh, Lucifer hooked a hand under the soft bare belly and lifted the puppy up and onto the bed with him. 

“Just this once you little monster, okay?” 

The puppy spent a furious five minutes sniffing every inch of the bed before finally sniffing Luci’s face, licking his nose and throwing herself down onto his pillow with a huff. Lucifer grinned quietly to himself stroking through the soft little fluff. He fell asleep with his hand still on the little puppy head. 

It was the solid thumping onto his cheek that woke Lucifer up the following morning. It was a change from the beeping of the alarm, but possibly not a good one. 

Lucifer groaned softly, shoving the little body away only to have a paw batting his face instead followed by very sharp teeth on his hand with a little grrr. “No, go ‘way” Luci slurred sleepily. 

It didn’t work as the puppy started bouncing and yipping in excitement for the game until Lucifer half shoved and half scooped the little dog onto the floor. “Go ask Mike.” Lucifer groaned, rolling onto the other side and tugging his pillow over his head. 

He could feel a little tugging on his blanket accompanied by growling but it was ignorable. Well, it was for Lucifer but not for Michael who muttered noisily and started to get up, complaining the whole time. Lucifer grinned to himself as he heard the creaking and rustling of Mike getting up and taking the puppy with him. The bedroom door opened and shut with a soft click and Lucifer relaxed into his bedding. 

Mike came back just in time to turn the alarm off without Lucifer haven’t to wake up. The puppy was put down and the quiet little crunching showed Mike had given her some kibble to eat too. It wasn’t until the shower turned on and Michael started singing that something occurred to Lucifer. 

Michael, Gabriel and Raphael all still have school, while Lucifer has hospital. Which means there’s no one to look after the puppy. 

When Michael wanders back into the room, still damp and singing softly under his breath, Lucifer immediately fights his way upright. 

“Michael you ass!” 

“What? What did I do?” 

“You bought a fricking puppy!” 

Michael blinked quietly, face a giant question mark of confusion. “I... thought you liked her?” 

“Of course I like her, you dick, but what’s going to happen today? Did you think of that?” 

Again just blinking met that statement as Lucifer growled quietly. “Who’s going to look after her? You can’t just leave a puppy at home alone all day!” 

“Ah.” Red crept up over Michael’s face as he realised his mistake. “I, didn’t think about that...” 

Lucifer groaned again, dragging his hands over his face. “Why not?” 

“Well you didn’t think about it either!” 

“Yes but I’m not the imbecile who bought a dog!” 

“Shh before dad hears you! It will be fine okay, just... I’ll think of something.” Michael waved dismissively and turned to get dressed. 

He didn’t think of an answer though, and by the time Amara arrived to collect Lucifer, the brother’s had all gone to school and it was just Luci left frowning at the little ball of fluff currently on her back chewing on a rope duck. 

“Morning sweetheart, you ready to go?” 

“No. I’m not going.” 

“Well that’s not an option Luci, so try again.” 

“I can’t go.” 

“Luci, it’s very early in the morning and I’ve only had one cup of coffee. You’re going to need to spell it out for me there.” 

Lucifer sighed, tugging on his lip as he turned to look at his aunt leaning against the door frame with a raised eyebrow. 

“Mike’s an idiot and he bought me a puppy, but dad doesn’t know and we can’t leave puppies at home alone because they will destroy the house and make a mess. So. I can’t go.” 

Amara was silent for a long moment, before stepping further into the room until she could see the puppy who froze, little head turning to look at the new person upside down. “Ah. Well, again, not going isn’t an option. So I think you need to bite the bullet and tell your dad. The sooner the better because if we are late, I’m giving Billie permission to spank you.” 

“Auntie no! If I tell dad he’ll make us get rid of her!” 

“And if you don’t go to chemo he’s going to want to know why and find out anyway.” 

“We can lie to him? Aren’t you supposed to be the cool aunt?” 

“I _am_ the cool aunt. But I’m not going to lie to your dad for the sake of a dog.” 

Lucifer was silent, twisting his lips and looking away. Amara sighed again, before stepping in and closing the door. She ignored Ramsey who rolled over and came rushing to sniff at her feet, tail wagging furiously as she greeted the new person. Lucifer didn’t look up even as the bed dipped next to him. 

“You know I’m not the best at this deep emotional stuff, and if you need to talk it out, I’m sure I can find someone to do that. But sweetheart, is this really about the dog?” 

“Yes it’s really about the dog! I can’t just leave her alone, and I can’t bring her with either. What am I supposed to do?” 

Amara rolled her eyes, “Oh fine. Hold on.” 

A few seconds later she was calling her wife and explaining that her idiot nephews didn’t think before they acted and now her favourite idiot is refusing to go to hospital so could she kindly help. Amara then passed the phone to Lucifer, kissed his cheek and scooped up the puppy as she left. 

One awkward conversation during which Lucifer was sure to point the finger of blame directly at Michael, and Rowena was agreeing to come and collect the puppy for them, but although she’s okay to do it this one time, they will have to think of a different arrangement for the rest of the time because it wouldn’t really be professional to have a puppy during Tarot readings. 

It was a quicker hospital visit this time. Billie had the preventative drugs ready and waiting for him as he arrived, and they didn’t need to wait for any test results, so the chemo was set up and started within 40 minutes of him arriving. A little over three hours later and Lucifer was free to go, armed with pills to take in the afternoon, an injection for the next day and a box of pills for the rest of the week. 

As before the side effects were bearable. Amara had a magic bag of wonders form Rowena again, and was content to sit quietly next to him reading a book while Lucifer did his homework and texted on and off with both Dean and Michael both. 

They texted Rowena when they were on their way home again, and she met them at the front door with the puppy. Lucifer had just enough time to hide the puppy in his room before Chuck appeared to offer awkward small talk, pat him on the shoulder and wonder off again. 

All three rolled their eyes and shared silent laughter before the two women said goodbye and left Lucifer to it. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean stretched and yawned, ‘accidently’ hitting Sam with his outstretched hand. They were already parked outside the school, but Lucifer had said he was going to be back in school today, so Dean was going to wait until the Novak boys arrived. 

Sam was also still sitting in the car. He’d tried to put his feet on the dashboard and been punched so hard he’s bound to have a bruise on his arm. He’s now sitting slumped in his seat texting rapidly on his phone, sulky expression in full effect. Sam didn’t even seem bothered by the fact his uniform was definitely getting creased right now. 

“Who you messaging?” Dean asked as he leaned over trying to get a look as the younger boy immediately leaned away, hiding his phone. 

“No one. Go away.” 

“Come on Sammy, if you’ve got yourself a girlfriend your definitely going to need some advice!” 

“It’s not a girlfriend and even if it was, I wouldn’t ask you for advice, _Dean_.”

Dean snorted softly, holding his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off. Jeese. You’re so sensitive these days.” 

Dean was spared from Sam’s reply however by the arrival of Mike’s car. An instant grin formed on Dean’s face as he opened his door and climbed out. It had only been a day since he saw the other boy, but he has genuinely missed him. 

As usual, Gabriel and Raphael were both pouring out of the car before it had even come to a full stop, but they didn’t immediately disappear. In Gabriel’s arms was a small ball of fur that Dean would recognise anywhere, apparently Sam would too as seconds later the younger boy was there, stroking soft fur and having his face licked frantically. 

The youngest Novak beamed at Sam before shoving the puppy into his arms and turning to open the back door, just in time for Raphael to have walked around the car and reach inside. Dean watched in amusement as a very disgruntled Lucifer was helped out of the car. Both Raphael and Gabriel proceeded to fuss over the older blonde, straightening his uniform and smoothing his hair until Michael came and shoo’d them both off saying they would be late. 

Raphael pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s cheek and gave him a long hug until he was shoved out the way by an impatient Gabriel who gave him an equally tight hug and then tugged him to bend over enough to also get a kiss on the cheek. Michael watched this with the same amusement as Dean before again shepherding his brother’s away and reclaiming the puppy from Sam and sending him away too. 

Dean snorted as he watched Sam walk backwards to keep looking at the puppy, but none the less obey. 

“So you told the kids?” He asked with a small grin, looking at Lucifer’s fully set pout. 

“No. Michael did. The asshole.” 

Mike rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the grumping as he opened the trunk of the car, putting the puppy in and pulling out several items which he passed to Dean. 

“Aren’t dogs like against school rules or something?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as he was given a small soft dogs bed, a chew bone, a bowl, a water bottle, a pack of puppy training pads, the little moose toy and a small bag of puppy treats. 

Lucifer grinned at him from where he was leant back against the door. “Yeah, but service dogs are allowed.” 

“Ramsey is no ordinary dog, I would have you know. She is a very expensive, highly trained emotional support dog, bred to be a companion to those in needs. Now, you can either accept this, or you can argue that a young boy, going through a challenge few people can possibly imagine doesn’t deserve to have his emotional needs met through this support animal. In which case I am only too happy to contact all the local media and ensure that everyone is aware of how their local school district treat seriously unwell children.” Michael looked up and beamed at Dean. “They chose not to argue.” 

Dean laughed, eyes crinkling in delight as he took a moment to appreciate the full splendour of that move. “So you get to bring the puppy to school now?” 

“Well Michael forgot to consider the fact puppies can’t be left unattended for long periods of time. I had to ask my Aunt’s girlfriend to look after her yesterday, but she refused to do it every day. So alternative solution.” Lucifer shrugged a little, “Although I feel there is still a big issue with this plan in how the boy on crutches is supposed to manage himself, a dog and the mountain of stuff that comes with it.” 

Michael snorted softly as he held the puppy under one arm and tugged the trunk shut with a small grin. “Oh please, you’ll manage the same as you manage everything else. Slave labour.” 

Dean frowned; he wanted to argue that point, but the arms full of stuff was making it a little difficult to do. “You know, I still need my bag and jacket from my car.” 

“Then go get it, I need to get to class before I’m late. Love you Lulu, be good and remember if you need to rest or anything just go lie down at the nurses office. It’s allowed you lucky duck.” As he spoke Michael was putting the puppy on the ground, tucking the bright red lead attached to the bright red harness onto Luci’s hand still holding his crutch and a kiss was pressed to both the furry head and Luci’s forehead before he turned and half jogged to class. 

“What a dick.” Dean snorted. Lucifer nodded his agreement but made no move to follow, waiting patiently as Dean juggled everything to grab his bag and blazer from the car and put them on before picking up the pile again. 

“Hey, where’s your school bag?” 

Lucifer tilted his head, the small smile blooming into a full smirk. “Mike has it. I’m waiting to see how long before he realises.” 

“And that’s why you are also a dick.” 

Lucifer shrugged, “Never denied it. Ready to go?” 

Dean nodded but made no move to go, instead he looked around to ensure the space was clear before he leaned close, “You doing okay? With everyone knowing and everything?” 

Lucifer looked away, a smile hooking the corner of his mouth as he gave a slight shrug. “It’s every bit as awful as I knew it would be. Raphael spent all last night and this morning googling “healthy meals for cancer patients” telling me what I can and can’t eat and asking about a hundred questions. You know he actually demanded to see my hospital notes so he could google all my drugs. Fucking nightmare.” 

“That’s nice that he’s trying to help though right?” 

Lucifer gave him an incredibly sardonic look, “Oh I don’t know Dean, why don’t I burst into _your_ room at three in the morning to show you a really awesome recipe for broccoli and kale quinoa. What even is that? And why would I want to eat it at three in the morning!” 

Dean laughed, nudging his shoulder into the other boy. “I haven’t got a clue, but it sounds delicious.” Again Dean was met with a flat un-amused look, even as Lucifer used the rocking motion from Dean’s nudge to push away from the car and begin walking in the direction of the school. 

The puppy at his feet, who had been busy sniffing the tire for the last five minutes gave a happy yip and went bounding after him and rushing ahead, nose glued to the ground and little tail waving furiously. 

Dean followed with a grin, catching up. “Okay, but what about Gabe? I bet he wasn’t fussing.” 

Lucifer snorted but didn’t slow. “Yeah, no. He wasn’t fussing, but he was still super weird about it. Normally Gabe’s a real pain in the ass you know? Always causing trouble, playing tricks on people and pranking us all to death. I actually caught him undoing a prank. He had put one of his stupid glitter bombs on my school uniform to punish me for getting to miss school when he couldn’t and he felt so bad he took it off. How disgusting is that?” 

“Dude, you seriously bitching that you didn’t get covered in glitter?” 

“That’s not the point and you know it.” 

Dean shrugged a little, “Well, if it was me and Sam was the one being a little bitch about it, I would make him regret it. Raphael wants to cook? Find the weirdest shit and make him make it. Gabe doesn’t want to prank you? Prank his ass instead. Michael wants to go around telling the world to take pity on you? Make him do everything. Like you _really_ want that ice-cream from that one specific shop on the other side of town and no you don’t care that it’s 10 at night.” 

“You mean Mr Fizzles? Man I would kill for the white chocolate habanero scoop. That stuff is awesome. Hey Luci. Nice of you to call, me and Meg have been worried sick. Mr High and Mighty sent me with your bag. I also can’t believe this is the first I’m learning of about a puppy.” 

Ruby swayed up to the two boys, joining their conversation without waiting for permission and cutting right across any response Lucifer might try to give. An arm slid around Lucifer’s waist as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Shouldn’t you be in calculus by now too? You like maths.” 

“Alright mom, I can’t move so quickly these days you know. You can give my bag to Dean if you want to get back to class.” 

Ruby made a rude noise, tossing her head and making her hair bounce around her face. “No thank you. I’m only too happy to miss out on Mr Novak droning on about how great he is.” 

“Wait, Mr Novak? You’re dad teaches here?” 

“No!” Ruby and Lucifer cried at the same time. Ruby had released Lucifer but only so she could crouch down and say hello to the puppy. 

“He’s my uncle, dad’s big brother.” Lucifer continued. 

“Very much a case of those who can’t, teach.” Ruby grinned, “Chuck’s published a bunch of books, and Mr Novak can’t stand it. It’s pretty hilarious though.” 

Lucifer nodded sagely, “That’s one of the many things that make family dinners so fun. Come on Ruby, we can’t stand here all day, I won’t get in trouble but you two will.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, standing up with the puppy in her arms. “I don’t care. I’ve missed you, Satan, and you don’t even seem to care.” She gave Lucifer a sad pout. The dark mascara making her green eyes seem much bigger. 

Dean snorted again. He didn’t know either of the two girls that Lucifer mostly hung around, but he had sat with them a couple of times the last week. He found Ruby a little much if he was honest. She wore her “alternative” attitude like a mask, and while most teenagers weren’t true to themselves, it seemed so much worse with Ruby, like she was just a caricature of what she thought a goth should be. But Lucifer liked her so Dean wasn’t going to say anything. 

Lucifer hummed a soft non-committal and began his slow movement through the corridors. Dean frowned slightly at the tightness around the blonde’s eyes, and the slowness but didn’t comment, he doubted pointing out Luci’s weaknesses would endear him to his friend. 

“What lesson do you have now Dean?” Luci asked softly, head tilted to the side in curiosity. 

“Ugh. Spanish. But I’m going to fail either way so don’t feel bad about me missing it.” 

“Raphael’s Spanish is insane. Says as so many people speak it in the US it’s important for doctors to have at least a little Spanish. You should ask him to help you.” 

“Yeah, thanks but I’m good.” 

“I hate Spanish too. I mean seriously, what is with those upside down question marks? How is that a thing?” Ruby chipped in. 

“I mean it, he won’t mind helping, Raph’s weird like that. You don’t have to carry that stuff either, pass it to Rubes if you like.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and bumped deliberately into Luci. “Shut up.” 

Lucifer didn’t reply, but he had a small little smile tugging at the corners. They walked in relative silence, just Ruby’s happy chatter to the puppy and the thump of the crutches. The class has already started by the time they arrive, Lucifer apologized for his lateness but offered no explanation for his entourage. Dean was quick to put down the bed, a puppy pad, filled the water bowl and moved the treats onto the desk before moving out the way so that Ruby could put Ramsey down. 

Ruby pressed a kiss to Luci’s cheek and skipped quickly out of the room with a little wave. But Dean waited a few more seconds to make sure both teen and puppy were settled okay. Once he had the all clear Dean whispered he would see Lucifer later and frowned at the whispered reply, “Gracias Dean, nos vemos luego.” 

He knew it was Spanish, and at least part of it was a thank you, but the rest was a complete mystery as he headed to class already planning his excuses. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer smothered a yawn with the back of his hand. He had been struggling more than he liked to admit. Especially in sociology, which he found boring at the best of times. Humans suck, he gets it. 

Apparently the tiredness and run-down feelings he was promised weren’t a lie. It didn’t bode well if he was feeling this bad after the first go either when everyone said it gets worse as you go along. 

Like Mike had predicted, finding someone to carry Ramsey’s stuff was laughably easy. The other students were piling over each other to help and spend some time with the dog, to the point that they were even volunteering to take her to the lawn space to do her business and clean up after her. It was weird, but Luci wasn’t going to complain. 

For her part, Ramsey was also coping remarkably well with her all the fuss and attention. She greeted everyone she met with tongue baths and tail wags and as soon as the fussing stopped, she fell asleep, on her back all four feet in the air. If Lucifer hadn’t been in love the second he saw her hiding under his bed, he definitely was now. 

The best part by far, was that no matter how friendly she was, she always came back to Lucifer. She would trot off with another person, but five feet away, she turned around and sat down looking at Luci and wanting to go back. It was Luci’s bed she wanted to be in, and his fingers she wanted to nibble on. Three days, and already they were inseparable. 

At the moment she was busy exploring the science bench. Lucifer had actually managed to get to class before the bell, with the help of Hannah, Mike’s not-crush. She had carried both Luci’s bag and the puppy gear while he hobbled alongside. Hannah was the opposite of Lucifer; she loved sociology and was passionate about discrimination and privilege. She wasn’t one of those over the top feminists that wanted it to be a crime to be born male, but she definitely wanted to challenge the accepted norms. For people to think about how and why they act the way they do and to learn about other cultures as a means of creating mutual understanding. 

Luci got it, he just didn’t agree. To him all sociology proved, was that humanity is the worst thing to happen to the world. Nature has its own perfect balance, no one is good or bad, and everyone is the hero in their own story. For example, when you watch a nature program, you cheer on the baby impala running away from the lion, you want the impala to live. But then the scene changes to the lion cubs that will starve to death without the impala, and suddenly you are rooting for the lioness to win. Neither animal was good or bad, they both just wanted to survive. 

Humans on the other hand, well you just needed to turn on the news to hear about the latest act of brutality. Greed, hatred, bigotry were all suitable reasons to kill other humans. That doesn’t even take into account the overwhelming need most people have to be superior in some way, their religion, their class, their colour, their gender. All excuses. 

Still, Hannah was nice enough and pretty much impossible to dislike. He approved of her for a girlfriend for Mike and she was just as sweet on him as he is on her. If only they would stop dancing around each other and just start dating already. 

“Hey.” 

Lucifer didn’t move from where he had his head pillowed on his folded arms watching the puppy as Dean greeted him and moved around to sit on his own stool. “Hello.” 

“And hello to you too Ramsey, you been a good girl? I bet you have! You okay there Luce?” Dean turned from where he was scratching the soft golden belly of the puppy to give Lucifer a concerned look. 

Lucifer nodded his head as best as he could without sitting up. “Yeah. Just wishing nap time was still a thing.” 

“Do what I do, nap through English.” Dean grinned. 

“Don’t have it today.” 

“Hmm, that is a problem. Guess you just need to take a nap through a different subject then. How about Biology?” 

Lucifer gave Dean his best bitch face, although it probably lost at least some of its impact smooshed against his arm. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” The other boy snickered, “But maybe a nap in the nurse’s room during lunch would be a good idea? Didn’t Mike say something about that being an option?” 

Lucifer grumbled softly but didn’t actually respond one way or the other. A nap was sounding very good right now, especially if he had a nice bed to sleep on instead of a hard desk. 

When Mr Joshua entered the room however he forced himself to sit upright and get his notes out. If he was going to get sicker and miss more school, the lessons he could come to were all the more important. Ramsey was ushered over and settled under the desk with her moose toy which she was already determinedly trying to de-limb. 

It was hard to keep focused, and Lucifer zoned out a couple of times, but every time he did, Dean gave him a nudge or a pinch and woke him back up again. It felt like forever before the bell finally rang to signal lunch break. 

Dean didn’t even need to be asked, packing up all of Ramsey’s belongings before stealing Lucifer’s bag and sticking the puppy in the pile and lifting it all while saying, “Come on boy, walkies time.” 

Lucifer glared at him, but followed anyway. He was glad Dean was carrying the puppy because the press of students would not be looking where they are going and the puppy was still small enough to be stepped on or kicked accidently. It was a strong indication of how fuzzy his brain was that he didn’t even realise they were going to the nurse’s room before they arrived at the door. 

“Dean, I’m fine...” 

“Yeah, no, you’re really not. It’s cool, we’ll text Meg and Ruby, and they will bring us lunch and we can plan how to ruin your brother’s lives. Me and Sammy have had some awesome prank wars. I’m killer at this.” 

Even as he was talking, Dean was using an elbow to open the door and step in backwards, not really giving Lucifer a choice but to follow. The nurse looked up with a frown when he came in, but her face smoothed into one of calm sympathy when she saw Lucifer. 

“Good afternoon boys, what can I do for you?” 

“Luci here is having a bit of a rough day. His leg is hurting him and he didn’t sleep great last night so he needs a lie down and a rest. It cool if I keep him company?” 

Lucifer reluctantly followed Dean into the small room; it was only big enough for two beds, a desk with a computer, a couple of cupboards and a filing cupboard along with a sink with a couple of plastic cups. It looked and smelt like a medical room. 

“That’s no problem, provided you are quiet and don’t make too much noise. Do you need any pain relief or anything?” 

Lucifer shook his head as he hobbled to the bed and collapsed with a grunt. He hated admitting weakness of any kind, especially in front of people he didn’t know. And people he did know. And people in general really. 

He could hear Dean flirting with the nurse, but he ignored him, getting himself comfortable and sending Mike a quick text and then a message to Meg asking her to bring food. He was surprisingly hungry, the notorious nausea not having materialised as expected yet. Billie, his nurse, had told him one of the many drugs they give him is a steroid to stimulate his appetite, but it still surprises him. 

“Oy, shift over.” The bed bounced slightly as Dean sat down, nudging Luci over with his hip. “I’m not sick so I’m not allowed to use the other bed apparently, which means either I sit on the floor or you have to share.” 

Ramsey immediately took the opportunity to bounce around the bed sniffing and snuffling every inch before pouncing on Lucifer’s chest with a little growl. Dean laughed at her antics before finding the little moose toy and starting a game of tug-of-war with the puppy, he didn’t seem the slightest bit bothered that the little claws were digging into Lucifer’s chest as she tried her best to pull with fierce little noises. 

“Ow?” Lucifer complained as a particularly hard tug was accompanied by a particularly sharp claw on his belly. 

Dean snickered softly, “Sorry, want to get under the blankets?” As he asked Dean hooked the puppy into the air and under one arm as he got to his feet. He then proceeded to help Luci free the blankets he was lying on and pull them over to provide a little protection before they went straight back to their game. 

Lucifer had absolutely no intention of falling asleep, but life seldom listened to his wishes and it was a little while later he was woken by soft feminine giggles. He hadn’t been deep asleep, but he had definitely been napping and felt much better now. The whole room smelt of bacon and melted butter, causing Lucifer’s stomach to make a very noticeable grumbling sound. 

With a deep sigh and stretch Lucifer opened his eyes. The bed wasn’t the most comfortable he’d slept in, it was small and hard, too short for his long legs which meant that his feet were poking out over the end but then he still had his sneakers on so that was probably for the best anyway. 

“Hey, feeling better?” 

Lucifer blinked and tilted his head to the side to look at Dean with another yawn. “Yeah. Bring me any food?” 

“Bacon sandwich, extra ketchup just as you like it. Eat it quick before the nurse gets back yeah?” Meg chirped from where her and Ruby were sat sideways on the other bed. Ruby was just finishing her own sandwich while Meg was eating a salad. 

Lucifer grinned pushing himself into an upright position and shuffling back so he was leant against the wall like Dean. As soon as he moved both the girls shifted onto his bed to sit at the foot. “Awesome, gimme, you beautiful thing you.” 

Ruby snickered softly, “You talking to Meg or the sandwich there?” 

“Both of them” Lucifer coo’d softly as he practically snatched the sandwich from Meg. “Where’s Ramsey?” 

“Mike came and stole her about a minute after you fell asleep.” Dean replied, busy eating a bag of chips. 

Luci scowled, the thought that Mike saw him sleeping in school was not a happy one. 

“So, Dean said you need some help coming up with ways to torture your brothers? I’m thinking army ants in the bedding. Oh or rat under a bucket!” Ruby grinned, leaning forwards in excitement. 

“Rat under a bucket?” Dean asked in confusion. 

“No! I’m eating.” Lucifer complained even as Meg spoke over him. 

“It’s this old fashioned method of torture where you strap a person down and stick a starving rat under a bucket on their belly.” 

“The rat gets hungry, so it eats its way out.” 

“Straight through the person’s insides.” 

“Literally eating them alive. Awesome right?” Ruby finished, eyes flashing with dark humour while Lucifer made gagging noises and looked at his sandwich with a pout. 

“I... regret asking.” Dean’s nose crinkled in disgust at the idea, “Also, not really what we had in mind. I was thinking less lethal torture really.” 

“How boring.” Ruby kicked her shoes off before pulling her legs up onto the bed, stretching her long stocking covered legs towards the boys. 

Lucifer sighed, shoving the remains of his half eaten sandwich back in the paper wrappings and shoving it to one side. His appetite well and truly killed by the thought of rats eating Gabe alive. 

“Dean was thinking more a chase of a punishment to fit the crime. So like Mike is an over involved busy body, so we need to think of more and more ridiculous things to demand he do.” 

“Hmm, like looking after your green house?” 

“Exactly, which he doesn’t do, for the record.” Lucifer agreed, letting himself lean a little under his head was resting on Dean’s shoulder, same as he would if it was Mike next to him, as he watched the girls. His eyes were feeling heavy again and he was surprisingly cold, a small shiver running through him despite the blanket still on his lap. 

“Raphael has been annoying him with all these healthy super food things, so I’m thinking we find the most exotic and ridiculously complex meals for him to cook.” 

“Okay, but hold up. What’s going on?” Meg waved a hand as she swallowed the last of her salad and tossed the plastic tub towards the pile of bags and her jacket. She had that normal calm but serious face that she does so well, the one that says she knows your lying to her and she won’t put up with your shit so just tell her the truth already. Lucifer hated that look. 

Dean shrugged, jostling Lucifer’s head, “Because of his leg. You know, the whole broken thing?” 

Ruby was frowning now, studying Meg for a long moment before she pressed her lips together and turned to face Lucifer too. “You broke your leg three weeks ago. This is new. Where were you yesterday?” 

“He had physio sessions, it doesn’t matter, you guys going to help us or not?” 

Meg shook her head, legs tucking up neatly beneath her. “You know I want to be a physiotherapist? I volunteer at a rehabilitation centre, and I know what physio looks like. It doesn’t take all day and you don’t do it some days and not others. It’s regular as clockwork depending on your needs.” 

“So we ask again. Where were you yesterday?” Ruby once again finished Meg’s thought. 

“Umm, Luce... you want to jump in here?” Dean asked, his voice going hesitant and uncertain. 

Lucifer snickered softly, wriggling to tuck himself more firmly against Dean. “No. You created this problem by getting them involved. It’s your hole, get yourself out of it.” 

Dean groaned wriggling in discomfort as both girls turned their fierce gaze on him. Lucifer smirked quietly to himself, letting his eyes shut and revelling in the discomfort radiating from Dean. It served the other boy right. 

“Dean. Let me make this easier for you. I’m not a pacifist like Meg; I don’t waste my free time volunteering with sick people. I don’t have free time, because I’m too busy training. For the Olympics... in Taekwondo. I can, and I will break you. So why don’t you be a good little boy, and tell me what’s going on before that’s necessary. Hmm?” 

Lucifer could feel and hear as Dean swallowed hard. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know Dean looked terrified and Ruby predatory. The other boy tensed, sitting more upright and squaring himself against the other teen. “Okay, okay, but before you go crazy, just like remember that his brother’s being assholes is why we are planning to punish them, so don’t do anything stupid or we add you to the list? Lucifer has cancer. He started chemo on Monday, and he didn’t tell me, so don’t get jealous. We were doing our biology project when his aunt asked him about it and I happened to overhear.” 

Lucifer bit his lip, keeping quiet and his eyes shut as he waited for their reaction. It had been hard telling his brothers, and by comparison, telling his friends should be a breeze... but it wasn’t. Not really. He’d been friends with Ruby and Meg forever. When his mom died, they were there, skipping school, stealing food, hiding in the disabled toilet with him when he needed a good cry. They didn’t judge, they didn’t abandon him, and no matter how much he complains about them, they are as much his family as his brothers. Their reactions matters. 

Just as the silence was getting to the point of unbearable, Meg finally spoke. “How bad is it?” 

“I don’t know, cancer is cancer man... He said it’s in his leg and at some point he’s going to need surgery too, but I don’t know, is there a good type of cancer?” 

“Well there are definitely worse cancers and less worse ones. But I guess it doesn’t really matter.” Ruby replied, all the carefully channelled anger was gone and she sounded a little deflated. She then forcefully kicked his un-injured leg. “Well when you get better you asshole, I’m going to kick your lying ass.” 

“Yeah, you’ve known for like three weeks and never told us? What the hell’s wrong with you, you dick!” Meg bounced forward to punch him hard in the solar-plexus, causing Lucifer to double over with a gasp. 

“Ow!” 

“Oh save it. You’re lucky it wasn’t your balls the way I’m feeling.” 

“And to think we figured you were being weird because of your whole gay crisis thing.” 

If he had the breath, he would argue about the gay crisis, but as it was it was taking all his will power just to get air into his lungs. 

Meg sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his temple as Dean rubbed his back. “I’m sorry Luci, I love you, but you definitely deserved that.” 

Ruby laughed softly, getting to her feet and walking around to hug him alongside Meg, kissing his other temple. “I love you too, Luci, but it’s going to take a little while before I forgive you. The bells going to ring in a moment though, so me and Meg are going to leave you and your boy-toy alone. Remember I collect awesome knives, Meg, what apology do you need?” 

“Hmm, that is a good question Rubes! I have been planning on getting a tattoo, but they are awfully expensive. I’ll leave it to your conscience how much you contribute.” 

Meg and Ruby both pressed a final kiss to Lucifer before pulling away and grabbing their stuff. They were just leaving as the nurse returned, frowning at how many people were in the room. 

She frowned even more at the two boys sitting on the bed together, arms folded on her chest and clear disapproval on her face. “When I said you could stay here it was with the intention of resting. If I find out there has been anything else going on....” 

“Good afternoon Nurse McKellan, I hope you are well? My apologies for interrupting but I needed to return my brother’s dog before he goes to his next lesson. Is there a problem?” 

As usual, Mike’s easy smooth talking instantly had the nurse softening and smiling as she said there was no problem, she was just checking on the boys. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but let Mike woo and distract the nurse. He greeted Ramsey first, who was panting heavily, little pink tongue lolling out the corner of her vulpine muzzle. Whatever Michael had been doing with her, she had clearly been working hard. Once he had given Ramsey a cuddle, he began the long process of dragging himself to his feet; ignoring Dean’s worried looks and whispered questions about his welfare. 

He had art now, a subject which Lucifer loved, and he had no intention of missing that lesson. His chest was still hurting where Meg hit him, his hip was aching too. The puppy was clearly as tired as he felt because she kept leaning against his foot every time he paused, which was often because walking with crutches was hard! 

He didn’t worry about his bag or Ramsey’s stuff, either Dean or Mike would be along behind him with the stuff, he just focused on getting to the art studio. One more lesson and he could go home and go to bed. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer coughed softly, spitting out his mouthful of toothpaste and salvia. There were little streaks of red mixed in too, which would explain why his gums were feeling weirdly tender. Billie, his chemo nurse, had warned him that one of the most common side effects were sore and bleeding gums or mouth ulcers. She’d recommended soft bristle toothbrush and extra gentle mouth care, to which Aunt Amara had instantly dug out a wash bag from her bag of wonders and shown Billie with a smug smile. Lucifer couldn’t decide if the low key flirting was gross or adorable. 

It had been a couple of days, and while he was starting to feel less wiped out, he had also noticed that he was cold a lot more, which considering Lucifer had never had the best body temperature regulation was really saying something. He had actually warn two pairs of socks to school in an attempt to stop his toes going numb, as well as sticking a plain white Tee under his shirt and jacket. He’d still been so cold at one point his teeth were chattering and Mike made him go to the nurse’s office again just so he could curl up under the heavy blanket. 

While other kids hated the uniform, it had never really bothered Lucifer until now. What he wouldn’t give to be able to wear the thickest warmest sweatshirt he owns to school. The only consolation was that today was a Saturday, which meant he could wear whatever he liked. Mike wouldn’t be around most of the day, he had football practice in the morning, and then he was squeezing a couple of hours of volunteering in before he had a football game in the afternoon. 

Raphael also wasn’t going to be around. It was getting closer to the opening night of his play, which meant a full day of set making, rehearsals, flyer design and ticket budgeting. It was Luci’s idea of hell, but it made Raph happy and nothing would ever get in the way of Lucifer supporting his brothers. 

Gabe’s plans were more of a need to know situation, and Lucifer definitely didn’t need or want to know. It was usually better for everyone involved; after all, plausible deniability was a thing. Either way, he wasn’t planning on being home all day, which meant that for the first time since he broke his leg and the drama started, Lucifer was completely free. 

He had every intention of enjoying a whole day without having to hide in the bathroom to escape Mike’s fussing, or Raph shoving food at him while telling him all health benefits, as though he didn’t already know that eating an apple for a snack was a good option and eating a bag of chips wasn’t. 

“Dude, you are literally taking forever, what are you even doing?” 

Lucifer did not jump out of his skin when Mike barged in, and anyone who said otherwise is a liar. He glared at his twin in the mirror as Mike was completely unbothered by the bathroom being occupied as he relieved himself. 

“I’m brushing my teeth, and also, occupied you asshole.” 

Mike shrugged, “If you didn’t want company you should have locked the door and not taken so long.” 

Lucifer didn’t bother to point out the bathroom door doesn’t have a lock any more after Mike kicked the door down thinking he had drowned in the bath. So sue him for having a healthy enjoyment of steaming hot water and listening to loud music at the same time. He’d only been in there for 90 minutes, hardly worth kicking a door in for. Mike disagreed. But then Mike was a heathen who only ever showered and usually was done in 10 minutes, although admittedly he did have at least 3 a day between his morning routine, evening routine and practice. That didn’t even include the occasions he needed a “top up” shower like when puppy’s puke on him. 

The fact that Ramsey got car sick filled Lucifer with more amusement then he could ever fully admit out loud. So far she had puked on Mike three times. Only Mike though, despite riding in the car on Lucifer’s lap and having cuddles with Raph and Gabe both.... It was only ever Mike she was sick on. 

Mike finished his business, tucking himself away and hip bumping Lucifer to the side so he could wash his hands. He frowned at the blood in the sink, turning worried eyes to Lucifer. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine Mike, it’s perfectly normal. You need me to come to your game this afternoon?” 

“If you say so.” Mike was still frowning sulkily though, clearly not convinced. “Nah, it’s an away game out of town. We are dead certs, to win, so no point you freezing your butt off. Besides, don’t you have plans with your boyfriend?” 

Lucifer felt the tell tale blush creep over his cheeks, making a liar of him before he even had a chance to deny it. So instead of replying, he leant forward to scoop some water and rinse his mouth out. He grinned as Mike complained loudly because he had turned the tap on to wash his hands, not Luci’s mouth. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend; I have a friend who is a boy. Just like you have lots of friends, some of whom are boys. But yeah, Dean is coming around to help me with the greenhouse since you won’t do the one thing I asked you to, and then we are going to get started on our project.” 

He could see in the mirror the way Mike’s face fell. “Luci that’s not fair! You know I’m trying with the greenhouse, it’s just that there are so many spiders!” 

“You do realise if you went in everyday there would be fewer webs because they wouldn’t have the time to make them? Not to mention half my seeds wouldn’t have died because they would have been watered.” 

Most people assumed the reason Mike never got in trouble was because he never did anything wrong. Those people didn’t know Mike. This was the real reason he never got in trouble, this sad, hung dog look. As though Mike felt so guilty for his actions he couldn’t imagine ever being able to earn forgiveness for his crimes. There’s no point in punishing him, because nothing you could say or do will ever make him feel worse than he is currently making himself feel. 

Lucifer sighed, leaning his shoulder against Mike and letting his head knock against his twin’s. “It’s fine Mike. I get it. Your fear of spiders is stronger than your love for me. I’ve long ago accepted this fact, which is why Dean is going to come help me. He’s not a coward like you.” 

As expected, Mike’s expression immediately turned to one of sheer outrage. “Who are you calling a coward? Because it sure as hell wasn’t me pissing my pants like a baby on the first day of school!” 

“Wow. That was like 15 years ago. And I was a baby. And I didn’t know where the toilet was. And I’m pretty sure you made me drink your milk because you were too excited. AND! You then made me laugh!” 

As quick as it came, the outrage vanished before a smug grin as Michael shifted to wrap his arms around Lucifer in a tight hug. “I did make you laugh, didn’t I? It used to be so easy.” 

Lucifer laughed softly, hugging Mike back and letting him support his weight for a moment or two. “You still do, you ass. Especially when Ramsey is sick on you.” 

“That’s not me making you laugh, that’s you laughing at me.” 

“Same thing.” 

“Completely different.” 

“How so?” 

“If I make you laugh, I’m happy, if you laugh at me, I’m sad and you’re a dick.” 

Lucifer thought about it for a moment, before shrugged pushing back upright with a grin. “Point taken. Shouldn’t you be going?” 

“You should know by now, Luci, I’m always right.” Even as he spoke, Mike glanced at his watch and then frowned, leaning forward to kiss Lucifer’s forehead before he shoved his crutches at him and pushed past. “Yeah, I’m going to be late because you’re a bathroom hogging dick.” 

“Love you too Mike.” 

Lucifer called even as his twin disappeared around the door. A second later his head appeared again, grin firmly in place. “Love you, Luci. Be good, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t. And since I’m not gay, that means.... anything really.” 

“Mike, you’ve never even kissed a girl, I don’t think your sexuality counts for much.” 

Mike gave him a finger but didn’t otherwise reply as he again disappeared, footsteps showing his progress through the room and then the house at large. A shout good bye and then the front door slamming indicated that he was gone. Probably taking Raph with him. 

Luci allowed himself a moment to giggle and shake his head at the disaster masquerading as perfection that was his brother. There were times he wished Michael felt more comfortable showing his true colours to people, but for the most part he was glad he had this secret side that was all Lucifer’s. 

Still grinning quietly to himself Lucifer settled his weight onto the crutches and hobbled his way out to the kitchen, pausing only long enough to grab his phone and coo quietly to Ramsey who lifted her fuzzy head to stare at him before bouncing out and trotting along behind. 

She was a remarkably good puppy, nothing like the horror stories you always hear about. Sure, she’d eaten a sock or two, but that’s Mike’s fault for leaving his dirty socks lying around. There had also been an accident or two, but again, mostly Mike’s fault for being too slow to get her outside when she whined. 

If Lucifer had a complaint about his new best friend, it was only the amount of fluff that got left everywhere. The soft golden brown fur coated his clothes, his bedding, the inside of the car (it got so bad Raph and Gabe had to swap places because of his allergies). That and her needle sharp teeth and claws. He already had bruises on both arms. 

The smell of cooking eggs and bacon made his stomach rumble loudly as he made his way to the table. “Hey Gabe, thought you were out today?” 

“Later. There’s always time for breakfast first! Made you bacon and scrambled eggs.” 

Luci grinned, settling at the table and watching as Ramsey sniffed her way around the kitchen, whip like tail wagging behind her. A few second later and a plate of the divine smelling breakfast was placed in front of him, along with a cup of coffee. A quick glance showed that Ramsey once again followed her nose and was now sat at his feet looking up at him with liquid brown eyes and tiny pricked ears. Her nose was twitching and even as he watched the little pink tongue flicked out, licking the first hit of drool on her pointy black muzzle. 

“Don’t beg.” Lucife scolded softly. A quick glance to the side revealed that Gabe had his back to him. So at complete odds to his words, Lucifer picked a bit of bacon out of the eggs, and flicked it to the puppy, smirking when she ducked causing it to land in the fluffy fur behind her ears. He couldn’t help the full laugh that burst forth as the puppy realised something yummy had come her way and was now desperately sniffing around the floor looking for the bacon still stuck in her fluff. 

Gabe’s eyebrows were in his messy blond hair as he sat down with his own breakfast option. “What’s up with your fur-baby?” 

Lucifer snickered. “She has bacon in her fur and is too dumb to realise it.” 

Gabe laughed too, grinning. “Well that’s a little mean. How would you like it if I put bacon in your hair?” 

Lucifer shrugged, “Go ahead. If you dare.” A smirk tugged up the corner of Lucifer’s lips, eyes dancing as he teased his little brother. 

Gabe might be the joker of the family, the one to play tricks and tease his siblings and anyone foolish enough to earn his attention, but everything he knows, he learnt from Lucifer. 

Gabe shrugged a little, laughter stopping as he looked down and poked moodily at his food. “Well it’s no fun if you want me to do it. Besides, now you’re sick I’m not allowed, am I.” 

Lucifer kicked Gabe hard under the table. “Says who, ‘cause it sure as shit wasn’t me.” 

Gabe shrugged a little, using his fork to dig up a mouthful of what looked like a cross between frittata and soufflé with blueberries in it, but not actually eating. “Mike. And I get it, you know? I’m not a complete ass. He didn’t need to tell me.” 

“You know why I didn’t want to tell anyone?” 

Gabe looked up, his whiskey eyes full of all the things he couldn’t say, because ‘real men’ don’t talk about their feelings. “Because you’re a big ol’ bag dicks?” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes. But also because of this.” He waved his hand as though to encompass everything. “You taking your stupid glitter bomb out my closet, and Raph trying to make me eat goji berries and Mike buying me a fucking dog.” 

Gabe blinked, eyes flicking down to where Ramsey was once again sitting and staring, alternating between gazing adoringly at Lucifer and whining at Gabe. “You... don’t like the dog?” 

“Of course I like the dog. She’s my princess. That was so not my point here. I’m not dying, so I don’t want to be treated like I am. Okay?” 

Gabe opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before sitting back a little and finally eating some of his breakfast, face thoughtful. “You know Mike would kick my ass though.” 

“Since when were you scared of Mike?” 

“I’m not. I just want you to be aware.” 

Lucifer shrugged, finally digging into his own eggs with a happy moan. Gabe was a god when it came to his sweet concoctions, but he’s not normally as good at the savoury. These eggs were clearly the exception. 

Gabe snickered, “You okay there? I can’t tell if you’re orgasming or having a religious experience.” 

Lucifer opened his eyes, surprised to realise they had shut at all. “Not even your commentary is going to ruin this for me. What are you eating?” 

“Blueberry eggs. I whipped the white with some honey and lemon juice before I added the yoke and blueberries, makes it all light and fluffy. It’s good. Wanna try?” 

Lucifer shrugged a little and leaned over to snag a forkful. It is good, but far too sweet for breakfast. One of the biggest mysteries of the Novak family was how Gabriel did not yet have diabetes. Lucifer had actually seen him put chocolate sauce on his steak once, and that wasn’t even considering his coffee that was probably more cream, sugar and caramel sauce then coffee. 

They finish their breakfast with no more heavy thoughts, instead Lucifer pokes and prods Gabe into telling him about Sam and his budding friendship. He might have started hanging out with the younger Winchester as a favour for Lucifer, but Gabe genuinely likes him, and so do Balthazar and Castiel, their cousins who Sam spends most of his time with. It was like Sam was the missing link in their little gang of trouble makers (although Cas wasn’t a trouble maker on purpose, his lack of social skills and skewered view on right or wrong often did get him in trouble). 

Gabe didn’t hang around much longer before he was waving bye to Lucifer and bouncing outside, his backpack of terrors firmly in place. Luci had no idea how he was getting to his friends since all of them were too young to drive, but some things were better left unknown as far as Lucifer was concerned. 

A glance at his phone showed him a text from Dean saying he was on his way. With any luck, today was going to be a good day. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean groaned, standing up and stretching as he looked back to where Lucifer was sprawled on his back in a shady spot, binoculars in hand and a notebook and pen resting on his belly. His threat to make Dean do all the physical work of this project had not been idle. 

Lucifer’s plan for the project was fairly simple. He theorised greater human involvement would result in a reduction of plant species, limiting insect life and resulting in unsustainable apex animals. Basically that the wide variety of large mammals that can be seen in natural spots will be missing from farm land and human planted gardens. 

Which meant that in order to prove their hypothesis, Dean had just spent the last 20 minutes mapping out a 30 by 30 foot grid using string and plastic cards pinned to the floor, (with little more than commentary from Lucifer.) Within this grid, they were randomly selecting 10 squares, each a foot in size, and Dean was then expected to count how many different species of plant he could see, including an estimate of their prevalence. They would then leave small insect traps in each of the chosen squares over night and again count how many different species they find. 

Lucifer also planned on setting up a camera trap in the hopes of recording and identifying any of the larger species that comes to visit. They won’t be able to break it down to the small cross section, but Luci didn’t think that would impact on their grade as larger species needed a larger space allowance. Dean just nodded along as he pretended to understand anything currently being said to him. 

“Alright. It’s all laid out. Now what?” Dean asked. 

Lucifer pushed up slightly to look. “Okay cool. Now you need to start counting the plants. If you don’t know what species it is, take a picture and we can look it up later. Here, I have your 10 random squares, but try not to flatten anything while you’re counting.”As he spoke the other boy waved a piece of paper at Dean. 

Dean sighed, carefully picking his way over to the picnic blanket that he had had to carry all the way from the car. “I feel like this isn’t a fair distribution of labour.” 

“It’s not, but thems the breaks.” Lucifer replied with a smug grin as he settled back down onto his back, flicking a small bit of biscuit to the puppy for being good. 

The puppy wasn’t supposed to be there. They walked past at least three signs stating clearly that dogs and pets of any kind were strictly prohibited. Lucifer had shrugged a little and pointed out that was to prevent the wildlife from being killed and eaten and the only thing Ramsey was going to be killing would be the leaves. If Luci was willing to risk it, and he seemed to know the place pretty well, then Dean was happy to go along with it to. And to be fair, true to prediction, Ramsey had spent the walk bouncing along next to him until she got tired and started jumping her little feet against his leg until Dean gave in and picked her up. Once they finally arrived at the spot and Ramsey had been returned to the floor, she instantly set about chasing and pouncing on any leaf that dared drop in her vicinity, a cricket that made her jump six foot in the air with a yip and Lucifer’s leg as soon as he sat down. 

She spent at least five minutes chewing on his shoelaces, until she realised Dean had walked away from her, at which point she ran to the extent of the lead and proceeded to sit there, yipping at Dean and demanding he comes back to the blanket and Luci. Now he was finally obeying her demands, she was wagging happily, rubbing her face against his leg and jumping with happy yips. Dean couldn’t help but give a little smile as he bent down and rubbed soft ears with a murmured greeting. 

“Alright, give it to me. And I better be getting something good for all this work.” 

Lucifer snickered something as Dean snatched the paper from him. “How about a good grade on your school work?” 

“Yeah, no. I’m not a nerd, I don’t need good grades. Not exactly planning on college here. So I want something better.” As he spoke, Dean rolled the paper fidgeting with it in his hands. He didn’t normally bother talking about his future plans with people. Never seemed much point when he didn’t have any and wasn’t going to be around long enough for it to matter. 

If he was being fully honest with himself as well, at least part of his reluctance was probably because of the reaction he was currently getting from the other boy. Lucifer had sat bolt upright, staring at him with a frown creasing between his eyebrows, confused disbelief oozing from his pores. 

“What do you mean you don’t plan on college?” 

Dean shrugged a little uncomfortably. “It’s just not really an option for me, you know? I mean, not just financially, but I’m not exactly good at school. It’s fine. I don’t really care. I’ll just get a job or something, it’s what I want.” 

Lucifer blinked slowly, frown still in full force, lips pursed. They stayed like that for a moment, Dean staring defiantly, while Lucifer frowned back at him. And then his face went blank and he lay back staring at the sky. 

“You know, a month ago I wouldn’t care. To each their own, and not everyone is cut out for college, not everyone needs that in their life.” He gave a small, tired smile to the sky. “Funny how being given an end date changes perspective really.” 

Lucifer then had to close his eyes, nose crinkling as the puppy suddenly decided that his face needed a wash and set about furiously licking every inch. Dean didn’t know what to say to that. It felt like too much. A deeper conversation then their tentative relationship warranted. There was too much emotion under those quiet words that Dean just didn’t know how to manage. 

So he took the cowards route. 

“Right.... Yeah. I’m, uh... going to get back to work. If we want to be done before sunset or anything.” 

Luci didn’t reply, just carried on stroking the puppy, eyes shut. Dean felt awful, but he didn’t know what else to do. So he chewed his lip, scrunched the paper between his hands, sighed heavily and went back to work. 

It took hours; the time seeming to drag even longer without conversation. He checked periodically, just to make sure the other boy hadn’t ditched him, but ever time, Lucifer was still there, on his back watching the birds or the tree line. To begin with, Ramsey was sat at the limit of her lead watching Dean, and then she was lying down, but still watching him. Eventually though she went back to her master and at some point Dean looked round and the puppy was tucked up against Lucifer’s cheek like a fluffy pillow and clearly fast asleep. 

Dean yawned, stretched and finally got to his feet. The last of the insect traps had been put in place and he was done with his counting too, which meant it was finally time to head home and get some food. His stomach had been growling for at least half an hour now. They had missed lunch and neither teen thought to bring food with them. 

“Dude... you seriously sleeping down there while I’m slaving my ass off? Not cool, man.” There was possibly more than a little whine in Dean’s voice as he stood over the blond boy, who had apparently fallen asleep while Dean wasn’t looking. He kicked lightly at his shoulder, pout in full force as Ramsey leapt to her feet, tail wagging furiously as she half climbed and half jumped over Lucifer’s face to greet Dean like she hadn’t seen him in a year. 

He crouched down, taking mild sadistic delight in Lucifer’s cry of pain and confusion at his rather violent awakening. “Hey girl, you doing okay? Working hard just like your boss?” 

Ramsey yipped happily, spinning in circles as she chased Dean’s hand trying to stroke her. Lucifer meanwhile was pushing himself up on an elbow while he rubbed at his face, already showing bright red scratches from small claws. 

“You done? Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He was interrupted by a yawn, before continuing. “I’m just so fucking tired all the time.” 

Dean shrugged a little. “I probably would fall asleep lying in the sun too, you know, if I wasn’t doing all the work and carrying our partnership.” He gave Luci a smug grin before he packed his papers into Luci’s folder, feeling a little bad about the rolled and crumbled mess he was adding to the neat colour coded work. “I’m done though. Ready to head out?” 

Lucifer nodded, scrubbing a hand through his hair and licking his lips. He looked tired, eyes bruised and skin pale, it made Dean feel like a bit of a dick for mocking him for it. But it was the way Dean knew to relate to the world and if he wasn’t mocking, teasing or taunting, he didn’t know what else to do. 

Dean didn’t comment and pretended not to watch as Lucifer struggled to get up. With his leg in its strapping, he couldn’t bend his knee very well which meant standing up from the floor was a little more tricky than normal. He did manage it in the end though, and Dean quickly distracted them both through conversation about lunch and a rundown of his findings at Lucifer’s insistence. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone... I'm so terribly sorry for the lack of update last week. It's been a rather difficult time and inspiration has been a little lost. 
> 
> Long story short, my dad had a stroke last Sunday and that has generated a whole wealth of appointments and follow ups to add to his already shocking schedule. And then I started a new job on Thursday and working remotely was challenging, but starting a whole new job remotely is even worse! But I'm sure I will get used to it eventually and hopefully the inspiration will come back. So for now, have a small little chapter of a stupid boy doing stupid things and suffering the consequences.
> 
> *** Warning: contains scenes that might be distressing to survivors of serious illness. ****

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Sit.” Luci pointed his finger at the puppy with a stern look until her bum touched the ground then he broke into a grin, throwing a little treat and saying “Good girl! Now, Lie down.” 

This time his hand became flat and horizontal with a downward motion until the puppy obliged, flopping onto the floor with a thud, tail wagging. He could hear Dean snickering behind him, but he ignored it. It might not be graceful, but she was still doing what she was told. “Good girl!” He coo’d as long fingers ruffled soft ears. 

Since he got the dog almost a week ago, Luci had read several websites and a book he ordered from Amazon about the particulars of puppy raising. All the literature was in agreement, germen shepherd’s were loyal, intelligent and obedient, but training needed to be started early and strictly. 

So far Ramsey had been surprisingly un-destructive, but Lucifer wasn’t letting his guard down, everyone warned that the teenage years are a difficult time for the breed. 

“Alright Ramsey, ready to learn something new? We are going to go for a twist.” Lucifer picked up another treat, holding it towards her nose and slowly leading it around towards her bum, using the clicker to make a noise as the puppy started to turn. It took several repeats to teach a new trick, but Ramsey was proving to be a fast learner. She got sit in seconds, and lie down in a couple of goes. She also knew stand up and could move from position to position on nothing more than the hand gestures. Luci was rather proud of himself for the training so far. 

“Good girl. You are just the cleverest little thing in the world, aren’t you? Yes you are.” He coo’d again, scooping the puppy up and into his lap as he gave her a cuddle and a fuss, laughing as the rough tongue flicked across his chin. “Yes, yes, I love you too.” 

“Dude, I’m pretty sure that’s not love but rather you have something on your face. Tomato sauce maybe?” Dean’s voice was warm with amusement. 

Lucifer threw a dark look over his shoulder at the other boy, who was grinning around a slice of pizza. They had settled on grabbing a couple on the way home because Dean was far too hungry to survive a minute longer without food and Luci didn’t have the heart to deny the sad face. 

“Ignore him Ramsey, I know you better than that.” 

With a sigh Lucifer put the puppy down and shoo’d her off as he turned to lean back in his chair and pick at the pizza some more. He’d eaten less than half the small vegetarian (and Dean had complained bitterly about having to order rabbit food despite the fact you can’t feed rabbits pizza) but he didn’t really fancy any more. It wasn’t that the pizza tasted bad or anything, it was just a little... flat. Like something was missing and he couldn’t quite place what. 

“So... you want to watch a movie or something?” 

Dean shifted a little in his chair, poking the phone next to him on the table so he could see the clock before shaking his head with a sad little pout. “I can’t. It’s already pretty late and I’m meant to be helping my dad rebuild an engine block this weekend too.” He hesitated, suddenly looking concerned. “You going to be okay checking the bug traps tomorrow without me?” 

Lucifer frowned, blonde brows pinching tight together. “Wait, you aren’t coming?” 

Dean shrugged a little, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “I uh... No. I can’t. I normally work on the weekends, only got out of it because it’s school work, but you know, my track record isn’t great, and I don’t think dad really buys I’m doing homework. So, you know, best not to take too much advantage or anything.” 

Lucifer shrugged a shoulder looking away. “I’ll manage. I’ve survived 17 years without you in my life, I’m sure I can survive another day.” 

Out of the corner of his eye and through lowered lashes, he could just catch the relief on Dean’s face. Whether that was because he would do the work or because he wasn’t arguing Luci couldn’t tell. 

“Well if you don’t have time for a movie, I’m going to go take a shower and a nap. See you Monday?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I guess. You don’t have hospital?” 

“No, it’s every two weeks. Come on, I’ll show you out.” Any guilt he felt for kicking the other boy out was carefully squashed as he found his crutches and got to his feet. As soon as he was upright, Ramsey came tearing across the garden from where she had been pouncing on and chasing leaves to yip at his feet, shoving her little head between his ankles and pushing her way in front. 

Luci couldn’t help but grin at her antics as he used the foot of his bad leg to rub her belly before carefully manoeuvring past her. He could hear Dean teasing him about needing a nap when he had napped all morning, but it was mostly lost in the white noise. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster and it didn’t seem about to get any better. Lucifer had absolutely no intention of having an emotional breakdown, but if it was going to happen, then he sure as hell didn’t need any witnesses to it. So he ignored Dean’s attempts to get a smile from him and herded the other boy out the house with vague agreements to text him results and crutches wielded as weapons to prevent the puppy from following Dean home. 

Once that was managed and the front door shut with an odd finality. There was a growing pounding behind his eyes and a burn to the back of his throat as Lucifer leant his forehead on the smooth wood of the shut door. At his feet Ramsey was making confused little whimpers, front paws up against his leg as her little nose tried to reach his face as though asking him what was wrong. 

He stood there for what felt like hours, but was actually probably less than 5 minutes, taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to sooth his headache. It would be a while yet before any of his brothers got home, which meant that Luci had to entertain himself, but also that there was no one to fuss and whine about him. With new found purpose, he pushed himself upright and began to make his way back to the garden. 

Whenever he got stressed or angry, he always went to his green house. He could spend hours sowing seeds, weeding and talking to his plants. But the space was small and confined, it was hard to use crutches inside, and impossible to sit anywhere. To even reach the plants on the ground he needed to either kneel or crutch, both impossible with his leg in its brace, so he had been reliant on his siblings to help. 

Only none of them really got the appeal. Michael had a deep and abiding fear of spiders, even if he didn’t like to admit it. He visibly had to steel himself before even opening the door and was jumpy as hell by the time he was done, shaking and twitchy as though he could feel invisible legs still crawling all over him. Raphael didn’t mind the spiders, but he was rather fastidious. He would go in to pick tomatoes when making a salad, and then immediately wash both the fruit and his hands, but the idea of spending hours with his hands in the soil made him visibly cringe. Like Mike, he tried, it just didn’t work very well. 

Gabriel on the other hand wasn’t afraid of spiders, and didn’t oppose a little dirt under his nails. He just had no attention span. He got bored and distracted in the greenhouse, usually ending up catching spiders to put in Mike’s shoes and worms to put under Raph’s pillow instead of actually tending to the plants. 

It all meant that in the weeks since he broke his leg, Lucifer’s precious plant family had been neglected and uncared for. But no one else was at home right now, no one to tell him off, no one to shoo him away. This was the perfect chance for Lucifer to check in and do some much needed caretaking, even if it was awkward. 

The leftover pizza got thrown away, it would cause nothing but problems if any of the family saw it, Raph and dad would be mad he was eating unhealthily, Mike would worry he wasn’t eating enough and Gabriel would be angry he didn’t get him some. So best to hide the evidence and avoid the drama. 

That done, the hose was hooked up and unrolled, ready to use and Luci stepped into his haven for the first time in weeks. 

His crutches were discarded by the door, there wasn’t enough space for them to be anything but a hindrance, and besides, the shelves were the right height to hold onto anyway. So he used a combination of hoping, limping and leaning as he let the earthy smells and greenery sooth his very soul. 

As expected, his plants were a mess. The tomatoes had all sprouted side shoots which hadn’t been trimmed back and were now attached to each other for support, creating a tangled mess where once neat straight plants had been. The seeds he had planted had all either failed to propagate or died from neglect, and several of his weaker plants, like the chillies and peppers hadn’t had enough water and were either dead or looking very close to it. 

The plants that had managed to survive were all looking ragged from the slugs and snails which none of his brothers were willing to remove. In all it mostly looked as though it would be quicker and easier to remove all the plants and start from scratch. 

Lucifer sighed heavily, ignoring the small pup sniffing and climbing through every inch of the greenhouse and got to work. 

He very quickly lost track of the time, the seconds blurring to minutes, the minutes to hours. The world reduced down to the simple act of gardening, in his safe contained world of glass, soil and plants. With the door shut the room was comfortably warm, and the external world so very far away. He didn’t hear the front door, or the calls of his name. Nor did he hear the phone ring from the garden table. Just peace and quiet within his mind, as muscle memory took over. Ramsey kept herself busy, first with exploring, then with a flower pot, before chewing his laces for a while and eventually curling in a corner to sleep. 

He was so lost in his own world that when the door slammed open to reveal a rather panicked Raphael, Luci couldn’t help but jump six foot in the air and promptly almost falling over just barely managing to catch himself in time. 

“For fuck’s sake Raph! You trying to kill me??” Lucifer shouted as he caught himself, coming back to his body with a jolt and suddenly realizing that his whole leg is nothing but burning throbbing pain from ankle to hip. At the ankle it became tingling pins and needles through his foot, which was not exactly an improvement on the pain. 

For his part, the panic was fading from Raphael’s face and morphing into anger. “Trying to kill you? It looks like you’re doing a good enough job of that on your own! Where are your crutches? Do you even know what time it is? How long have you been in here? I was looking for you all over the house, didn’t you hear me?” 

Lucifer clenched his teeth and his hands tightening on the metal shelves he was holding on to as his leg began to shake, knee going weak. He had felt absolutely fine until Raphael came along and now he was seconds away from collapse. “I’m fine. I was just doing some gardening.” 

Ramsey had also been disturbed by all the noise and was now woofing fiercely at Raphael for causing so much noise, but the other boy ignored her completely, his whole attention fixed on Lucifer. If it was Mike, he would probably be half way to the bedroom by now, but Raphael was gentler in his fierce protectiveness and instead he was stepping into the room, grabbing Luci’s arm over his shoulder and shoving his crutches at him as he half dragged and half carried him out into the fresh air. 

Lucifer stumbled and hopped, trying to keep pace with his younger brother as he was manhandled, but it was like his body had suddenly realised it wasn’t very happy. His face felt cold and bloodless, the pain in his leg shooting through the roof and it was suddenly taking all his effort to stay vertical leaving no space to speak or argue. 

“You are the most irresponsible, idiotic moron in the world. We leave you alone for five minutes and it’s like you completely forget you’re sick! And don’t try and tell me you’re fine because I can clearly see that you’re not and if you think I’m not telling Mike about this you have another thing coming. I hope he ties you to the bed as a punishment because it’s no less then you deserve for scaring me like that. Look at you Lucifer, you are barely able to stand and I bet you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast, because why would you take your health seriously? It’s not like you have a diagnosis of cancer or anything.” 

Raphael’s tirade didn’t so much as pause as he manoeuvred Lucifer to the garden chair and got him seated, before he disappeared into the house, raising his voice to a shout so Lucifer wouldn’t miss out on his lecture only to reappear a few minutes later this time holding the large fluffy blanket which was wrapped around Lucifer’s shaking shoulders, a glass of water and two large painkillers along with a packet of crackers. He then stood over Lucifer, arms crossed foot tapping as he watched his brother take the medicine and nibble on a cracker, lecture still pouring from his mouth. 

“I... I... Ju... Just lost t... tra..ck of time.” The stuttering between his chattering teeth was annoying, but the sudden temperature change from his warm and humid green house to the cool evening air had clearly thrown his protesting body through a loop. 

Raphael’s expression didn’t soften at all, despite his brother’s clear discomfort. “I don’t care if it was an accident or not. You should be taking better care of yourself. You realise this isn’t a joke right? This isn’t a little head cold or a sprained ankle. You. Are. Sick. You could die Lucifer!” 

Luci let his head tilt back at an uncomfortable angle as he squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the blanket tighter around himself. He almost wished it was Michael and not Raphael, at least then he would already be tucked up in bed with a hot water bottle and hot chocolate for the lecture. 

“Do you even care? Do you even care how much we love you? How sad we will be if you die on us?” 

Lucifer shrugged half a shoulder, hunching smaller. It was hard to think beyond the pain in his leg and the medicine hadn’t kicked in yet. He wondered if Raphael shouldn’t have gotten him one of the big ones from the break instead of just an aspirin. 

“Right. Well, fine then. Maybe I should just leave you out here with only your stupidity for company if that’s how you feel.” Something was slammed down on the table and then Raphael stomped away. Lucifer didn’t even bother to open his eyes and he waited for the pain to ease and his body to be his again instead of this cage. 

Again time had little meaning. It could have been half an hour or a minute that he was sat in that uncomfortable position with only his misery for company. He didn’t even know where Ramsey had gone at this point. But eventually Raphael was back, this time all calm words and soothing hands. The blanket was parted and a hot water bottle shoved under before he was wrapped up tight again. His head was lifted into a more normal angle and one of the travel neck pillows was put in place to support his neck. He was then half lifted and half cajoled onto another chair and a thermometer stuck in his ear as Raphael muttered soft soothing words of praise and reassurance. 

The chair he was moved into turned out to be an office chair with wheels and everything, accompanied by soft instructions to lift his feet out the way as he was pushed towards the house. Getting over the threshold was a little awkward, but Raphael was nothing if not determined and before too long Lucifer was lying sprawled on the sofa, blanket and water bottle tucked firmly against him while his sore leg was elevated and supported. A warm damp towel was placed very gently over his eyes and two fingers were pressed lightly to his throat for a moment before a soft sigh accompanied fingers through his hair. 

“It would serve you right if I called an ambulance and took your careless ass to hospital, you know?” 

Lucifer didn’t reply, he didn’t think a response was truly wanted. 

“I’m going to cook some dinner and then I’m going to come check on you again, do you need anything?” 

Lucifer shook his head silently, focusing on slow deep breathes through the pain in his leg. On reflection, Raphael was probably right. It was stupid of him to push himself so far and he kind of deserves the pain for not paying attention. If it was Mike suffering, he wouldn’t be so kind as to provide comfort and pain relief. 

It was just so frustrating! Lucifer was fit and healthy. He swam, he ran, he spent hours standing in front of easel painting, or in the green house gardening, or helping Mr Joshua with the school gardens or mowing the lawn. It felt fundamentally wrong to not be able to do any of that any more. He had been okay while he was focused on his work, he hadn’t noticed any pain, hadn’t felt tired. It didn’t make sense why now, all of a sudden, he felt like he’d been hit by a bus. 

Was it really too much to ask to just be a normal teenager again? 

He could hear Raphael in the kitchen, chopping something while he spoke in hushed tones on the phone. The medication was finally starting to work, softening the blinding pain into a dull aching throb. The headache was also easing down to more manageable levels and allowing higher brain function to take over once more. Still he didn’t move, in no rush to summon Raphael’s attention or reignite the pain. 

The front door opened and shut, Gabriel loudly shouting a greeting, only to be hushed down to quieter levels by a scolding Raphael. His incredibly cold fingers found Lucifer’s feet as he passed causing a less than manly squeak from the older boy before the still incredibly cold fingers settled on his forehead instead. 

“Hey Lu-la-bell. Raphie says you were an idiot and now you’re in pain. You feeling any better?” 

Lucifer sighed, using a still slightly shaky hand to bat the cold fingers from his forehead. “I’m fine, you know how he likes to fuss about nothing though.” 

“Oh I know. I also know how you like to pretend you’re made of steel when we all know you’re like a daisy chain or something.” 

The cloth over his eyes had moved enough for Lucifer to crack open a single confused eye. “What?” 

“You know... tall and pretty, but incredibly fragile? Like a daisy chain.” 

Lucifer pouted softly “’M not fragile.” 

“Sure you’re not Luci-Goosey. Just like I’m not short and Mike’s not an asshole. I’m going to shower quick before dinner’s ready, which I think it almost is. Don’t die while I’m gone?” 

“I’ll try my best.” 

“In which case we are doomed... Doomed, I say!” Gabriel snickered but also disappeared from sight as Lucifer sighed and set about pushing himself more upright on still shaking arms. He wasn’t entirely sure where the shakes came from because he wasn’t feeling particularly cold any more, but some things were just beyond his say so. 

He had only just managed to sit up when Raphael appeared next to him, seemingly like magic. Strong fingers lifted his leg and it’s pillow of elevation moving them both to the coffee table while Lucifer was helped to turn around and lean back against the sofa cushions for support. The blanket was tucked in tight once more around his lap and before Lucifer knew what was happening, a sweatshirt was being tugged over his head and pulled onto his arms as though he was a toddler unable to dress himself. 

“I don’t like you eating on the sofa, but I don’t think it’s worth the effort of trying to get you to the dining table so I’m going to let you off this one time with the agreement that we don’t make a habit of this. Okay?” 

Lucifer nodded silently and when Raphael didn’t move he sighed. “Yes doctor.” 

A slight twitch of Raph’s lips was the only reaction. “I know that was meant to be sarcasm, but I don’t hate it.” 

Lucifer smiled slightly in return, letting himself relax back against the soft cushions. “I don’t like doctors.” 

“And I’m sure the feeling in mutual.” Raphael murmured, fingers again finding Lucifer’s pulse and lips moving silently as he counted the beats while his eyes watched his watch. After a couple seconds he let go, instead once again taking Lucifer’s temperature before nodding in satisfaction. “I don’t think you’re going to die just yet.” 

“So no ambulance?” 

“Not from me. But Mike will be home in a minute, and I’ve already told him you’re in trouble.” 

“Why Raphie?? What did I ever do to you??” 

Raphael smirked softly, leaning in close to whisper softly in Lucifer’s ear. “You remember breakfast the other day? When you were helping Gabriel find ways to get revenge on me? Well Lucifer, Karma can be a real bitch sometimes.” 

Lucifer whined softly as Raphael walked away, chuckling softly to himself and not looking the slightest bit guilty about his revenge. It was going to be a long and depressing evening. At least dinner smelt good though, some sort of pan fried fish, probably cooked to perfection with all sorts of super healthy foods to accompany it. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last week we had Luci angst, and this week we have Dean angst. :( Sorry guys. 
> 
> Also, just a heads up there is some casual homophobia in this chapter, it's only a couple of lines and not a main character talking, but still.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean groaned arching his spine and cracking his back. It had been hard work getting the engine out. By all rights, the car should be a write off, too much rust and water damage. The whole car will need to be rebuilt to make it road worthy. But that’s dad’s job. That’s what he is best at. Taking a wreck of a car and restoring it to something worth hundreds of grand. Something collectors of rare cars wet themselves over. It’s just a shame they don’t get a cut of the final price for all their hard work. 

John stepped up to Dean from where he had been working the hoist, clapping the oldest of his son’s on the shoulder. “Good work, son.” 

Dean gave a slow nod of satisfaction, the rare praise creating a soft warmth in his stomach. “You want to keep going?” 

John shook his head. “Nah, you’re mom already called us once for dinner. You know what she will be like if we’re too late back. The rest can wait until tomorrow.” 

John turned away, already heading to the sink to wash the worst of the oil and grease from his hands. At least he was still wearing his overalls so his real clothing wasn’t ruined, which was more than could be said for Dean. He sighed a little looking down at his stained and ruined shirt and pants before following his dad’s example and washing up as best as he could. Mom would have words for him for yet another pair of jeans ruined. 

Hands mostly clean and the worst of the oil washed off his clothes, Dean checked his phone while he waited for his dad to finish locking up the garage they were using. He was more than a little disappointed to see there was no message from Lucifer, but the other boy had seemed in a weird place when Dean left him, so he wasn’t that surprised. He snapped a quick picture of a careless hand smear across his thigh and captioned [Mom’s going to kill me for ruining my pants] followed by a [come to my funeral?] 

There was no reply by the time John had climbed into his truck and started the engine, so Dean had to put his phone to one side and start his own car, the impala’s dark rumble a soothing bass to his soul as he followed the old pickup truck. 

When they finally slunk into their little rental home, there was no scold from Mary Winchester, just a look of long suffering disapproval and a firmly pointed finger at Dean then the bathroom. 

Dean didn’t argue or protest this treatment, just ducked his head and avoided eye contact as he ran up the stairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes. He always felt bad at times like this. It was rare for dad to be home for dinner, but for some reason, if Dean had been helping at the garage, Mary always seemed to think he would also help to get his dad home. It rarely worked out, leaving Dean feeling not only had he failed in the task his mom gave him, but also that he let her down twice by not being home himself. If mom felt the same way, he would never know because it wasn’t something they ever talked about as a family, it was just one of the many things that was. 

Clean and dressed once more, Dean shook the worse of the water off his hair and trotted down the stairs to the kitchen table. Everyone else was already sat down. Sam looking angry and bitter, Mary looking quietly tired and Dad looking annoyed, none of which was unusual, but probably didn’t bode well. 

“Well Samuel, if you feel you can do a better job of providing for this family, then by all means go ahead and do it.” 

Dean’s heart sank a little at that. If dad and Sam are already arguing, it means it’s time to move on already. 

“You think this is providing for a family? What a joke! You’re ruining our lives and you don’t see it, much less give a shit-!”

“-Sam!-” 

“-No! I’m tired of pretending I don’t care, I’m tired of being supportive! Maybe it’s time you support me for once? Or Dean! Do you even care that we fail everything because we aren’t around long enough to learn! I hate you! I wish I wasn’t your kid!” 

With that Sam shoved himself to his feet, careless of the chair that went toppling over backwards and practically ran from the room, shoving Dean out the way in the process. There was a thunder of feet up the stairs and then the bedroom door slammed shut. 

Dean sighed, quietly stepping over to his own chair. He could feel the rage pouring off dad, any good humour he had earlier a long distant memory. Mom on the other hand just looked sad and resigned. “So I take it we are moving again?” 

Mary gave him a sad smile. “Your dad was just telling us there wasn’t as much work as he had expected.-“ 

“-There’s work Mary, just that no one is willing to give it to me!” 

“So he has a couple of jobs lined up here, like the one you’re helping with Dean, but then we are likely to head south.” Mary continued smoothly like she hadn’t just been interrupted by her husband’s shouts. 

Dean nodded silently, poking at his plate of food, appetite as gone as Sam’s was. He didn’t bother trying to argue or fight to stay. It would go the same as it did when Sam raised a complaint. John did what he thought was right and no one was going to tell him otherwise. 

Mary sighed, “You boys need to look on the bright side, at least it’s warmer down south! And you know rent is cheaper, so maybe we will even have some spare money to put in the college fund for you both.” 

John snorted, shaking his head as he pushed his own plate away. “Stop pandering to them Mary. This fussing is what created that spoilt brat upstairs. They’re men not babies. Have they ever gone hungry? Ever been without a roof over their heads? No. Because I’ve always provided what they needed.” 

“I know that John, and I wouldn’t still be here if that wasn’t as true today as it was the day we met. But Sam is growing up, he’s pushing back and that’s natural at his age.” 

“He’s acting like a whiney little bitch and he’s lucky I don’t take a belt to his back for the lip he just gave me.” 

“John.” The word was as much a warning as a call for attention as Mary cast a side glance to Dean. He wasn’t supposed to witness this conversation, this was the sort of argument that they had in the middle of the night standing in the garden where they thought the boys couldn’t hear. 

“I’m just saying Mary, neither you nor me went to college and we both turned out fine. Dean doesn’t want to go to college either, do you son? You’re a real man, like me. Want to go do something with your hands, earn a proper living. Well? Speak up son.” 

“Yes, sir.” Dean replied dutifully, still with his eyes down and expression carefully neutral. 

“See Mary. It’s you putting ideas in that boy’s head, making him think he’s better than he is. I always told you not to spoil those boys.” 

“Enough John. It is what it is, and we will deal with it. If Sam wants to go to college that’s his choice, and if Dean doesn’t that is also his choice, but I want them both to have that choice, because I know I didn’t. Now Dean, how did your school project go this morning?” 

Dean shrugged a little, pushing the food around his plate. He normally loved his mom’s meatloaf, but today he just couldn’t stomach it. “Yeah, it was really good. I think we will get some good results out of it. Luci is really clever when it comes to this sort of thing.” 

“Luci? I thought you’re partner was a boy?” 

“He is, Luci is just a nickname.” 

“Sounds like a fag to me.” 

“John! You shouldn’t talk that way!” 

John waved a dismissive hand, finally digging into his own plate of food. “Kids these days shouldn’t be so sensitive. I don’t care if Dean’s friends with the queer kid, I just don’t think any self respecting man would call themselves a girl’s name is all.” 

Dean shrugged a little. “I don’t know if he is or not, it doesn’t really matter to me. I just feel bad that I’m probably not going to be able to finish the project with him if we are moving again so soon.” 

John grunted, hand forming a fist on the table, but a calming touch from Mary prevented him from starting anything. She smiled softly at Dean. “Nothing is happening right now Dean, as I said, you dad still has a few jobs lined up, so it’s at least 3 weeks before we need to start looking for something new. That’s enough time to finish you’re project isn’t it?” 

Dean shrugged a little. “Maybe. It doesn’t matter though does it? May I be excused? I’m not feeling very hungry tonight.” 

“But you love my meatloaf? Are you sick?” 

Dean shook his head, forcing a smile for his mom’s benefit. “Sorry mom, I just had a pretty big lunch and I guess I’m still full.” 

She sighed, but nodded her consent. “I’ll stick both you’re dinners in the fridge for you.” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

Dean slipped quietly into the bedroom he shared with Sam. He wasn’t the slightest bit surprised to find the lights off and the curtains closed, plunging the room into a world of blurry grey. He could just make out the shape of Sam lying face down on the top bunk face buried in his pillow. From the shaky movements and smothered breathes he could also tell Sam was crying. 

“Don’t you just love family dinners?” Dean asked as he shuffled his way through the room to his own bed. It was a relatively safe trip as even if both him and Sam emptied every possession they had on the floor, it still probably wouldn’t cover the entire space, even though the room was small. 

“You ever think about running away?” The words were still muffled, spoken into the pillow, making Dean strain his ears to catch them. 

“Not really. Where would I even go?” 

“I think it’s more about not going anywhere then going somewhere.” Those words were clearer, Sam’s head turned towards him, the faint light sneaking into the room around the curtains catching on Sam’s damp cheeks and bright eyes. 

“That doesn’t make sense, you run away to stay?” 

“Run away from dad to stay in school. Sam clarified quietly, laying his head down. “They tell you we only got a couple weeks here? What’s the point Dean? Why even bother enrolling us in school?” 

Dean sighed, shrugging a little and letting himself flop onto his own bed, fingers finding his phone where he left it earlier. “Because it’s a legal thing? I don’t know Sammy.” 

There was a message from Lucifer, just a simple [Only if I don’t die first.] Followed by what looked like a picture of Michael’s ass, only it was upside down. Dean spent a second twisting it one way and then another before he gave up trying to make sense and sent back a [?? What did you do?] 

“We could always just live in the impala. Shower at school; wash our clothes at the laundry. It’s as much a home as anywhere else is, and at least we wouldn’t need to start a new school.” 

Dean blinked slowly, lying back to look at the underside of the bed above him. “What about food?” 

“Steal from the cafeteria.” 

“And how you going to pay for the laundry?” 

“Get a job? You work for dad anyway, you could get a weekend job in a garage I’m sure. I could do a paper route and get a job in a shop or something.” 

The phone buzzed in his hands with a reply from Lucifer. [I did some gardening but maybe over did it a little, and now Raph and Mike are throwing a huge hissy fit. How was working with your dad?] 

He texted a quick reply back, [Good, but family dinner after was a whole shit-fest. You got any more of that pot stashed around your house?] Before replying to Sam, “You really got this all planned out?” 

There was a sound above of Sam rolling over with a big sigh followed by, “I think about it a lot. Sometimes with you, sometimes just me. Sometimes mom even stays too, but mostly not. You going to tell on me?” 

“For what? You’re allowed to think about things. I get mad at dad too, you know? I just don’t argue with him because it doesn’t fix anything.” 

“Yeah, because not arguing makes life so much better.” The bitterness in Sam’s tone was almost surprising, as unhappy as Dean knew him to be, he still didn’t expect that. 

[Shit, what happened? No pot, but Gabe made brownies and we definitely have ice-cream?] Dean read the new message twice before sitting up with a sigh and rapping his knuckles on the underside of the bed. 

“Want some fresh brownies and ice-cream?” 

“What?” 

“I’m going round Luci’s house, you coming or staying?” 

“Don’t you have work with dad tomorrow?” Dean shrugged, a small grin forming as he stood up and leaned around to look at Sam. 

“Well mom said we aren’t moving until dad finishes the jobs he’s got. If I don’t help it’s going to take longer and besides, you said you wanted to run away, so let’s do it!” 

“Mom will be worried.” Sam was already sitting up though, even as he frowned his way through an argument. 

Dean shrugged again. “We both have phones; she wants to know where we are she can text or call us. You coming or what?” 

“Okay.” 

Dean grinned again, fingers dancing on the keypad as he typed back [sold, be there in 10, Sam’s coming too.] The thumbs up emoji came almost instantly in reply. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Mikey? Dean and Sam are coming round for brownies and ice-cream. You going to let them in or should I get up for it?” Lucifer shouted to be heard over the running water in the bathroom. He already knew the answer to his question, but it was only polite to ask. 

“They here now?” 

“Nah, in ten.” 

“I’ll be done by then.” 

“Okay cool.” 

Luci let himself relax into his fluffy pillows, fingers scratching through Ramsey’s soft fur where she was sprawled on her back next to him. The Mike lecture hadn’t been as bad as he was expecting. There was much fussing and needy cuddling (which was normal Mike behaviour anyway) followed by gentle scolding for not letting him know immediately that he wasn’t feeling well. There was then fixed staring to make sure he ate all of the lightly fried sea bass and crushed new potatoes with a creamy spinach and mushroom sauce that Raphael had cooked, while Mike updated him on the game. 

Lucifer tolerated the fussing because maybe he had pushed himself a little too far and he could see how hard Mike was trying to restrain himself. He had also heard the hissed telling off Michael had given Raphael when Luci told him what the younger brother said. Mike might agree with the sentiment, but he wouldn’t tolerate it being used as a weapon against his twin, no matter how much his own personal feelings might be right there with Raph’s. 

And if Lucifer was feeling generous and going to be entirely honest with himself, even after the painkillers, his leg was sill throbbing lightly alongside his heartbeat and he wasn’t feeling great, so the little fuss was actually not completely unwelcome. Even if it did mean being carried to bed over Mike’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Something he was sure Mike only did to annoy him, because his twin was more than capable of carrying him in his arms when he wanted to. 

Lucifer yawned a little as he un-paused his latest nature documentary where the laptop was resting on his thighs. It was slightly skew with his hurt leg still propped up on a pillow, but Lucifer didn’t mind that. The calm steady rhythm of David Attenborough ‘s commentary alongside the bright colours and storytelling had a way of making Lucifer forget about the outside world. So much so that he didn’t even notice Mike had finished in the bathroom until he heard his voice from the kitchen. 

“No, there’s a way it’s meant to be served and you have it that way or not at all. If you don’t like the rules, take it up with Gabe. He’s upstairs in the media room by the way Sam, if you wanted to hang out with him instead of your brother.” 

Lucifer once again paused his show, grinning as heard Dean’s outraged, “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It doesn’t mean anything Dean. I was merely pointing out that there are other options available to Sam then watching you and Luci smooching.” 

Heat blossomed on Lucifer’s cheeks even though the comment wasn’t directed at him as he listened in. Sam was snickering, clearly as amused by the comment as Mike himself while Dean was spluttering a reply that was ignored by everyone. 

“Here, take this to Luci. You two planning on staying the night? I can dig out the spare blankets from the cupboard if yes.” 

“Is that an option? We were just hoping to stay until you all got tired.” The laughter seemed to fizzle out, Sam’s voice coming much smaller and younger this time. 

“Yeah. Big family, lots of kids, we often end up in a different house to the one we live in. No one really cares. There’s a trundle bed and an inflatable somewhere, but most of the time we just turn the media room into a den. There are more than enough blankets and sofas, cushions and rugs for 6 or 7 people to sleep comfortably. I don’t think dad even notices most of the time.” 

“Oh. Okay then.” 

The conversation continued, but Lucifer couldn’t keep listening as Dean appeared in the doorway holding two bowls. He smirked a little as Lucifer flushed red at being caught but didn’t call him on it. 

Ramsey using the sixth sense possessed by all dogs, immediately realised something was wrong and managed to summersault from being upside down on the bed to on all four feet trying to jump from the bed to Dean’s arms, as though it hadn’t been a mere few hours since they last saw each other. 

“Hey Luce, and hello to you too, Ramsey. I bought desert, what we watching? 

Lucifer smiled slightly, and did the awkward half wriggle have squirm until he was sitting pressed against the wall and there was enough space for Dean to sit down on the bed next to him. 

“Hey yourself. We’re watching nature on Netflix. Make yourself comfy and gimme.” 

Dean grinned a little, passing over one of the bowls and kicking his shoes off before he climbed onto the bed next to Lucifer, spending a couple minutes fussing over the happy puppy while also stopping her from sticking her nose in his bowl of food. 

“Should have known you would be doing work you nerd.” 

Lucifer smiled around a spoonful of gooey chocolate brownie, whipped Chantilly cream and salted caramel ice-cream. “S’not work, pure pleasure.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, nudging their shoulders together. “And only you would think school work was fun.” 

Lucifer hummed but didn’t otherwise reply, turning the video back on. He could practically feel the emotional wall Dean had put around himself, whatever had happened, Dean wasn’t ready or willing to talk about it right now, and Luci wasn’t going to push. He could be patient when he needed to be, and it was oddly comfortable to share space and quiet with the other boy. Ramsey settled down, this time sprawled mostly over Dean’s lap with the tip of her nose resting on the laptop keyboard. 

Lucifer was a little surprised when Mike didn’t come back; he’d been hovering over him like a worried mother hen since he got back from his game, so it was a little weird that he’d been gone for so long simply because Dean was here. They had both already finished their bowls of food, or at least Dean had finished all of his and half of Luci’s when the blond had enough. 

“So. You going to tell me what happened at family dinner?” Lucifer asked as casually as he could as he shifted to sink further into the bed, leaning against Dean’s side a little heavier than he probably needed too. 

“Sam and Dad had an argument. Apparently we are going to be moving again in about 3 weeks. Sorry, I know that probably means I’m going to be ditching you on our project.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, I know. Sammy was actually talking about running away or something. I don’t blame him, I just don’t see how it would work.” 

Lucifer shrugged a little, looking up from where his head was pillowed against Dean’s arm. “Well, like Mike said, we have plenty of space here and dad probably wouldn’t even notice. If you did feel like running away or something.” 

“Yeah. Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. On the plus side, if I don’t go home then I don’t have to help dad with the car tomorrow and I can come with you instead.” 

“If Mike let’s me out the house you mean.” 

“There a chance he won’t?” 

“There’s always a chance he won’t. I was standing for a while this afternoon, lost track of time, but you know, not the best thing when you’ve got a broken leg. It’s still hurting now even though I took some pills for it. Which is fine, you know, growing up with three brothers, pain isn’t exactly unknown, but Mike can be a bit of a princess about it all.” 

Dean rolled his eyes shoving Lucifer slightly. “Here move so I can lie down. And I don’t know if he’s being a princess or just looking out for you. I mean, as far as Mike knows, you actually contribute to this project of ours. He would probably worry a lot less if he knew all you do is nap in the shade.” 

Lucifer laughed softly, moving both himself and the laptop out of the way as Dean lay down, actually going so far as to get under the covers, before following the other boys example and lying down properly, using a spare pillow to prop the laptop up so they could still both see it, even though the episode had finished and he hadn’t loaded a new one yet. 

“You’re such a dick. I almost don’t want to warn you that if you plan on sleeping here, I’m a cuddler and bad at mornings.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me, but also good for you?” 

“I just mean when I’m asleep I don’t care if you’re a person or a pillow, I’m going to cling to you and probably drool on you and most likely bite you if you try to get up before I’m ready.” 

Dean gave him a very strange look, mouth opening and shutting a couple times as he tried to decide what to do with that information before he finally gave a little shrug and settled down. “I’m willing to take a risk. Just as long as you’re not secretly a vampire and I’m going to wake up dead?” 

“A possibility, I can’t deny.” 

“Eh, I’m still willing to risk it. Go on. Next episode, I want to learn about the fishes.” 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have some Chuck trying to be a good dad... just to the wrong kids! :D
> 
> Dean's also having a bit of a crisis, but he will get through it. I promise :)

~*~*~*~*~ 

It felt wrong, like Dean was a burglar or a criminal, creeping through a strange dark house in the pre-dawn quiet. His bare feet made no noise on the polished wooden floor or the softest carpeted stairs Dean had ever had the pleasure of walking on. 

He had woken hot and uncomfortable crammed in the too small bed under too hot blankets with another human wrapped around him so tight he could barely breathe. Turned out Lucifer was not exaggerating his octopus-like tendencies. 

It would have been fine too, if Dean’s body hadn’t had a rather unfortunate reaction to the close proximity of his friend. One of Luci’s hands had managed to sneak under Dean’s shirt, and apparently his teen aged hormones didn’t care to differentiate between the delicate feminine touch of a one night stand, and the rough thicker but still equally long fingers of his friend. Just like the leg thrown over Dean’s thighs provided just enough weight to remind him a roll of his hips and a twist of his body would have him between those gently spread legs and into a whole lot more interesting position. 

So Dean did the sensible thing and manfully ignored all those urges of his. It was hard to wriggle out of the bed, Luci didn’t want to let go. Every move from Dean resulted in a tightening of his hold and a low unhappy noise, but eventually Dean managed to pull free. Holding his breath as he stood in the space between the beds listening to deep even breaths from either side. Apparently Michael had come to bed at some point, but Dean didn’t remember when. 

Just like he didn’t remember the laptop being shut off and put to one side, or the puppy being stolen. Ramsey was awake, lying in her little bed that Dean had never seen her use, on the floor, legs in the air and head twisted around so he could watch him from her upside down position, little pink tongue lolling out of one side. 

It was a little embarrassing to realise he had fallen that deeply asleep, sharing a bed with a boy he hardly knew. 

Still, having made it to consciousness and freedom, he didn’t know what to do next. If he was in his own house, he would take his horny ass to the shower for a little “me time” but this wasn’t his house, and that did not seem like okay behaviour. So he went to check on Sam instead. 

Which was exactly how he found himself creeping through the shockingly quiet and still house. 

He was just approaching the top of the stairs when a too soft conversation caught his attention. That was Sam’s voice. Talking to a stranger, not a brother or a cousin or at least not one Dean had met. 

It wasn’t right and it set all his big brother instincts into over drive. 

“When I’m feeling charitable, I get it. Mom and dad are doing the best they know how. I just don’t think they realise what it’s like.” 

“Have you ever tried to tell them?” 

“No. There’s no point. They don’t get it, and don’t want to get it. It doesn’t help that it’s different for me and Dean.” 

Dean pressed his back against the wall, sinking slowly to sit on the step, legs pulled up tight against himself. He couldn’t tell where the voices were coming from, but it sounded like a room off to the right of him, and not from the sofa’s just in front. 

“How so? Does he not change as much as you?” 

“No, he does. It’s just that he’s better at it. He’s one of those people that everyone likes, so it doesn’t matter where he is, because he instantly gets friends and a girlfriend. When he leaves, people are actually sad about it. I wish I could be more like him sometimes.” 

There was a pause as the person Sam was talking to, took a moment to think it through. “I think all parents have a level of blindness when it comes to their own children. I know this is something I struggle with, and I have seen it in others too. We want to imagine our children happy and healthy and perfect. This is after all, our role as parents. It’s difficult to manage when our children are experiencing something despite out efforts, and it’s almost unimaginable to think that their unhappiness is a result of our actions. We all make mistakes Sam. Sometimes we are able to accept their mistakes and make amends, and other’s don’t accept and continue to repeat the mistake.” 

Sam snorted, anger and bitterness in that simple noise. “Mom and dad are definitely repeaters not acceptors.” 

“Ah, but this is something often easier said than done. When was the last time you apologised for something you said or did that you knew was wrong?” 

“I don’t haul my kids from one end of the country to another without any care for their wellbeing or needs!” 

“So? Have you never said in anger something you later forgot? Or said something you knew would hurt or upset someone because you felt the same hurt?” 

Sam didn’t reply. Dean shut his eyes, keeping his head against the wall and his breathing soft and calm. This must be Lucifer’s dad that Sam was talking to, although how that happened was a whole other question. He knew Sam was unhappy, but he didn’t realise it was this bad. 

“It’s okay Sam. I’m not telling you off or telling you how to feel, I’m just trying to point out that things are rarely as black and white as we tell ourselves they are.” 

“I was looking at college applications. I know I’m young, and it’s too early yet, but I was still looking. It’s going to be nearly impossible to get into college if I don’t stay in school for at least a whole year.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because they’re all different. Every school is different, every state is very different. So each time you move you change classes and lesson plans. You have to relearn something different, constant catch up. Coursework doesn’t get done and exams are on other stuff to what you know. Then there’s the clubs and extra activities that you can never join because you’re always too late in the school year. It all matters to colleges though.” 

A low and thoughtful hum. Then a sigh and Dean could almost imagine this unknown man shaking his head. “Well Sam, you need to sit down and spell it out to your parents, maybe come up with a couple options for them.” 

“I’ve tried! I told them I need stability to go to college and dad’s reply? “Well I didn’t go to college so neither should you!” They don’t care, that’s the problem.” Sam’s voice rose a little alongside his agitation, and Dean could head the rapid thump of his footsteps as he started pacing. 

“Sam, my children are still sleeping, please don’t wake them. Now, I understand you are upset and you’re feeling ignored and misunderstood. But you need to keep quiet. So sit down, take a breath and tell me what your options are?” 

“What?” 

“Your options. 1) You could pack your bags and move with your parents. What else?” 

There was silence then the much softer pad of Sam’s feet and the sound of him throwing himself into a chair. A few more beats of silence and then in a small and quiet voice. “I could run away.” 

“Also an option. Run where?” 

“I don’t know. Anywhere that I can go to school.” 

“Well that will be hard as you need a legal guardian to sign you into a school.” 

“I don’t know! Maybe go live with a foster home or something?” 

“Okay. But foster placements are also notoriously unstable and that is not necessarily going to be an improvement for you.” 

“Still be better than this. Me and Dean were talking about living out of his car, staying in this school.” 

“Hmm, a better option but with many drawbacks, namely the school would need to report this to social care and the police, your parents would make a police report too I imagine. Someone would find you and either take you to foster care or to your parents. Which leaves you back with options 1 and 3.” 

“So it’s hopeless and I should just give up on college.” 

“I didn’t say that Sam. Keep thinking of options. Any friends or family who could give you a more stable home?” 

“I have an uncle out in South Dakota... We don’t get to see him very often. I doubt he would want me though.” 

“Well that’s still an option you can put forwards. Something to talk and think about with your parents, hmm?” 

“I guess.” 

“Now at the risk of being presumptuous, but you could also offer here as an option?” 

“What?” 

“Well. My children seem to have formed an attachment to you both and we do have rather a lot of space here. The younger two spend as much time with their cousins as they do here and I don’t really need a separate office. We could make it work if your parents were willing.” 

“Why...? Why would you offer that to someone you don’t know...? Are you some sort of perv?” Sam’s tone was suddenly tight with confused stress, as though it had only just occurred to him that he had entered a strange room in a strange house with a strange man and maybe this wasn’t the brightest thing he’d ever done. 

For Dean’s part, he was already pushing his feet under him, pressing up to a standing position. If Sam needed him, he would kick the man in the teeth, Luci’s dad or not. 

A soft self-depreciating laugh. “No, no, not a perv. I’m just a man who has made a lot of mistakes in my life and watched the children I love more than anything suffer for it. I am not a good father Sam. I know this. I try, but in many ways I fear I’m too late.” A slow silence but not relaxed or calm. Dean was still tensed, ready for action and in his mind’s eye so was Sam, braced and ready to run if needed. 

“Michael is the closest of my children. I think he feels a sense of responsibility. The others don’t avoid me... but I think they also don’t seek me out. Sometimes I am little more than a ghost upstairs to them. And that is okay, as long as that is what they need from me. But Michael still comes here sometimes. And he has these talks with me, tells me who is doing what and makes sure I don’t miss anything important. Lately he’s been coming more often. I don’t know if that’s his own worry about Lucifer, or my worry, but there he is. Most days after Lucifer goes to sleep, giving me a roundup of the day. 

“Your brother features a lot in those roundups. One of the biggest mistakes I will ever make in my life, is allowing my son to believe I don’t love him in whatever shape he comes. When he came out as gay, I was not in a time or place to hear it, and my reaction has caused irrevocable harm to him. It is my single greatest mistake towards any of my children and I have no idea how to make it right. But I think perhaps your brother is the answer. 

“So, I admit my offer is made from selfish reasons. I believe if you come to live here, then so will your brother. And I wish to do anything within the realms of possibility to keep your brother in my son’s life for as long as he brings happiness.” 

“Dean’s.... not gay.” Words spoken with such quiet hesitating uncertainty. 

Dean’s eyes shut, his jaw clenching at all these strange and unknowable emotions jumbling together in the depths of his gut. He churned with anxiety, trying to puzzle out not only what he was feeling, but also why. He was happy, scared, angry, sad and possibly jealous all at the same time. It was too much and not enough. He was angry at Luci’s dad for the implication he was gay, and the admission that what Michael told him was true. But he was also angry at Sam for the denial of his feelings. He was happy he meant as much to the strange young man downstairs as the reverse, but also sad that this was a friendship that was doomed to go no further. He wanted his relationship to be more than that, to mean more than that. But he isn’t gay, has never been gay, and can’t possibly be gay. Even if the touch of his friends hand on his bare skin caused excited butterflies. Even if the realisation it was a friend in bed with him not a girl didn’t make his arousal any less. And even if he had known it was Lucifer even as he imagined in graphic detail rolling over between those hugging thighs and kissing that strong jaw line. Dean wasn't gay.... was he? 

“I don’t know if that is true or not. I don’t think it really matters though. The point still remains; he makes Lucifer happy in a way I don’t remember seeing since before his mother died. There is no price to be put on that. Even if eventually your brother causes him heartache, at least he will have this time of happiness and acceptance.” 

It felt like the conversation was finished, an unsatisfying ending to a horrible talk. Dean’s knees were shaking, the blood pounding in his ears. He didn’t know if he should stay and confront Sam, check his little brother is okay, or run away as fast as his legs could take him. 

“I... I need to think about all this. But... thank you? For the offer and for listening to me.” 

“You’re welcome Sam. For both. Just remember to cut your parents some slack, they are doing the best they know how.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Go on now, go back to bed, and try to get some sleep if you can.” 

“I will, thank you.” 

The words finally brought Dean back with a bump. He forced his jelly legs to carry him down the stairs, as fast and quiet as he could through the open plan space into the kitchen, bent over the sink as he caught his breath and tried not to heave. 

Apparently his body did not like all these emotions. As allergic to feelings as his dad was. 

He scooped handfuls of cold water straight from the tap, gulping down half in rough mouthfuls, before throwing more on his face that felt too hot and too full. He had options. None of them were good ones. 

So he decided to pretend none of this had happened. He wiped the water from his face, tip-toed back to the bedroom, back to the bed and slipped back beneath the covers. Lucifer’s eyes fluttered, just a little but not really waking as he mumbled something too muffled to be head and snuggled back against Dean. 

He lay there, stiff as a board in the same position he’d woken up in. The best friend he’d had curled around him, sleeping peacefully. A very cold nose came and poked at his bare arm, fingers reached over, stroking and reassuring the small puppy that he was fine, just having an emotional crisis. Nothing to worry about. And that was that. The whole adventure could safely be written off as a dream. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer groaned lowly, little more than a happy rumble in the base of his throat. He was sprawled sideways on the sofa, his head and shoulders just resting on the armrest, long legs stretched out the length of the sofa. Michael’s long magic fingers rubbing smooth gentle circles into the sole of his aching feet and the tight muscles of his tired calves. 

If there was one good thing that has come out of his cancer, it was this. All he had to do was put on a pout and whimper at his brother, “Micha, my leg hurts.” And then Michael was there, giving the most amazing massage and foot rub he’s ever had. 

It had been a long day to round off a long weekend. Maybe he should have spent more time resting after the strain of Saturday, but sitting still was not in Luci’s nature. So after they woke up and ate a boring breakfast of soggy cereal, Lucifer and Dean dragged their butts back to the traps to see what they had caught. 

The insects were freed, the video footage collected and then they were heading back home; Lucifer to take a long hot bath and Dean to go help his dad. They never did get to talk about the disastrous Winchester dinner. They both fell asleep too soon after putting on the next episode on Netflix, which Luci will now need to re-watch at some point. Then this morning Dean woke up in a weird mood; oddly quiet and withdrawn, offering short answers and jumping every time he was addressed. It hadn’t felt right to ask or press him, so they just went through the motions quietly side by side. Dean lost in his thoughts, and Lucifer keeping an internal monologue on his aching leg and the anger that generated. 

“Feeling better?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. Thanks Micha.” 

“You’re welcome Lulu.” Michael released his legs, giving Luci a gentle grin. “You going to be more careful in the future?” 

“Doubt it.” Lucifer hummed, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back with hollow pops. 

“Yeah. Me too. You don’t have chemo this week right?” 

“Nope. This is the rest week. Then next is the busy one.” 

Michael nodded, “Alright. Well I’m going to grab a shower.” He leaned forward, to kiss Lucifer’s forehead and got up before hesitating. “You need anything?” 

“Nah, I’m just going to do some sketching Micha, enjoy your shower.” 

Mike waved gently over his shoulder as he disappeared towards their room. Ramsey gave a little yip and jumped from where she had been curled on Luci’s stomach, following Michael with a clatter of claws. 

The strapping on Luci’s leg felt tight and constrictive after the brief freedom of the bath, but he understood the necessity of it. It wasn’t for forever anyway. All too soon he would have bigger problems to worry about. But for now he could cope. 

With a yawn Lucifer got to his feet, digging his sketch book out from under the pile of school books on the coffee table and grabbing his pencils. There was something deeply soothing about the motion of his pencil over the thick rough paper. A stroke of his hand and black appeared, smudged or sharp, thin or thick, faint and bold. His brain disengaged, his hand running on its own. 

Slowly but steadily, the lines took shape. A brush of his thumb turned the line to a smudge of dark shadow on the far side of a nose, flicks of pencil created eyelashes, and barely there presses brought freckles to high cheek bones. 

It probably said more than Lucifer was willing to admit that the image created when his subconscious took control was the sharp lines of a teenage boy he had met less than a month ago. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so... sorry for the absence? I've been re-decorating, which kept me busy for the last two weeks. :(
> 
> Hope this one makes up for it though, even if it's a little bit of a cliff hanger!
> 
> Also just a head's up, there's a little bit of borderline self-homophobia and a little bit of illness pessimism from the boys, but hopefully it's nothing too heavy and over pretty quick.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean sighed heavily, eyes closing as he took another drag from the cigarette. He didn’t really smoke, just the odd cigarette taken from the crumpled pack at the bottom of his school bag. He’d stolen the pack weeks ago, like he always did. He’s not proud of it, but sometimes he just can’t help himself. 

He doesn’t even remember the first time he tried a smoke. Where he got it from, or who gave it to him. Just that at some point it became his favourite way to calm down, well second favourite, when he couldn’t just speed down the nearest highway blasting classic rock. 

Right now he is hiding at the back of the garage, sat on the floor between a pile of tires and old hubcaps and a haphazard stack of broken bumpers, twisted metal discarded parts. It had been a long and difficult week full of arguments, silence and avoidance. Mary and John Winchester had barely managed to say five words to each other without it sparking an argument. Sam of course had done nothing but add fuel to the fire alternating between bitter accusations, desperate pleading and angry threats to run away if his parents won’t listen. 

Dean didn’t have the energy to deal with it all. He was every bit as upset as Sam, but he’d tried arguing before. Back when he had Benny, he’d been desperate not to leave. The arguments had gone on for days, eventually ending with a black eye, split lip and broken heart. Dean didn’t get to stay with Benny then and he won’t get to stay now. Sam is wasting his time and they both know it. 

To make it even harder, Dean had also had to spend the week avoiding Luci. He didn’t know how to reconcile his deep emotional connection to the strange blonde boy with his own very certain sexuality. Dean liked girls, he had always liked girls from his first kiss to his first fuck, it had only ever been girls. 

Except being around his friend was now a form of hell. Like the way Luci’s long fingers would wrap around his water bottle, ever so slightly stroking to remove the condensation. Or the way he would smirk with just the corner of his mouth and a glint in his eyes like he knew something no one else did. Even the way his eyes would roll back and his tongue would flick across his lips when he tasted something he really liked. 

Dean isn’t gay... so why the hell is he day dreaming about kissing his friend? 

The cigarette was held between two fingers as his head thumped lightly back against the wall, fingers on his free hand tangling in short hair. He doesn’t have much time before his dad comes looking for him, so he has to hurry and finish the smoke, get back in there, paste on a neutral non-confrontational expression and listen in silence as his dad complains about Sam’s attitude and behaviour right now. 

Which is exactly the problem. Between school, work, homework and his project, there’s not really time in Dean’s busy schedule for an existential crisis. But when he takes the time to be really honest with himself, although these new found gay thoughts were a shock to the system and somewhat unexpected, that’s not really the problem. Love is love as Sam would say, and does it really matter in the end if the person he loves has boobs or a dick? Dean isn’t sure it does. But what very much does matter... is the fact he will be leaving long before he has a chance to reconcile these complicated emotions of his and even think about starting a relationship. 

So it’s best to bury them and pretend everything is good and fine. Pretend he doesn’t care if they move house... city... state, again. Pretend he has no friends, no connections here. Pretend he has never thought about a life beyond the one he currently lives. Dean was very good at pretending. 

He snuffed out the stub of his cigarette, gulped a couple mouthfuls of water and chomped through a couple of mints before he dusted his stained pants off and slipped back into the garage. 

John was standing leaned back against the car they were currently working on, an annoyed expression on his face and a phone cradled against his stubbly cheek. “No Mary, now isn’t a good time! Well who invited him over in the first place? I can’t let Dean go, he came in my car. We aren’t finished yet. Well they will just have to come back later then! Mary... I’m not... Fine. We’ll be home in ten.” 

John angrily jabbed the disconnect button, shoving the phone back into his pocket as he shook his head and muttered under his breath. When his gaze landed on Dean his expression became one of irritation as he stomped over. 

“Get your stuff, we’re going home.” 

“Oh... is everything okay?” Dean asked, anxiety making his gut clench because the only reason he could think they would go early and dad would be this angry is because of Sam. 

“Apparently your little buddy turned up at the house and your mother is insisting I return you for a play date like your 5 not 17.” 

“My buddy?” 

“The girly one. Now wash up and get in the car.” 

“Yes sir.” Dean replied on autopilot, already turning to follow the instruction as his brain tried to process what he was being told. The girly one could only be Luci, right? 

“Oh and Dean? Put some spray on. If your mother catches you smoking you know you won’t be sitting for a week.” 

Dean felt pink spread over his cheeks, shoulders hunching a little as he didn’t look back. “Yes sir.” 

The car drive back was silent. John doing his best to calm his emotions and irritation, Dean trying to understand what Luci could be doing at his house, and why this would make them leave work early and not just tell him to come back. He’d checked his phone, expecting a message, but there was nothing, which only added to the confusion. 

Sure enough though, as they pulled up in front of the house, there was Mike’s little car, parked on the curb in front. So mom wasn’t lying about at least one of the Novak’s being here. 

What Dean hadn’t been expected was to find a small and unassuming man perched on his sofa opposite Mary. Warm brown eyes flicked up to Dean and a small, slightly awkward smile graced his unshaven face. “Hello, you must be Dean.” 

Mary also turned to look at them, her smile much warmer, but with a tightness to the eyes. “Your friends upstairs Dean, go right up on.” 

Dean pressed his lips tight together, looking from his mom to the stranger and back again. His mind was spinning, with questions that he couldn’t ask. It wouldn’t be the first time that children’s services were called on them though. Especially with the way Sam had been talking recently. 

John gave him a light push towards the stairs. “Go on boy.” 

His legs took him further into the room towards the stairs and the slow steps up. He tried to be as slow as possible, watching as his dad stepped up to the other man, and introduced himself. He wanted to dawdle, to listen in, but all three adults were clearly aware he was still there and had no intention of talking beyond pleasantries until he was gone. 

There were voices coming from the shared bedroom, and Dean hesitated for just a moment at the top of the stairs, the idea of listening in a real pull for a several heartbeats. But if he got caught the consequences could be serious, and he was bound to find out soon. Maybe Sam had some idea anyway. 

“Hey, fancy seeing you here.” Dean commented with an easy smirk as he leaned into the doorway. Luci was sitting on his bed next to Sam, apparently doing homework. 

“Hey. Sorry, I would have called but my phone battery died...” Luci looked up, his lip quirking up on the side. 

“Yeah, it’s cool. You so desperate to do homework you replaced me with my kid brother?” 

“Deeean.” Sam whined, “He’s helping me with my maths don’t be annoying. Go get snacks or something ‘til we’re done.” 

“Don’t think I’m allowed downstairs right now. Mom and dad are talking to someone.” 

Luci’s brows creased in confusion. “Wait, my dad is still here? Why?” 

“That’s your dad? I thought he was a hermit or something?” 

“Yeah, he is. But I needed a ride over and Mike was busy. Dad offered to bring me, and then insisted to come in and say hi, but I don’t know why the hell he’s still here.” 

Dean frowned, looking back behind him down the stairs and then back to the two boys. Sam was looking oddly guilty, a blush creeping over his cheeks, whereas Luci was looking worried and confused. 

“Sam? This about that chat you had last week?” 

“W-what chat?” 

“In the middle of the night, when we stayed over with Luci.” 

“Dean, I don’t-“

“I heard you Sam. Don’t bother lying about it.” 

Lucifer was looking more and more confused, as his eyes darted from Dean to Sam and back again. “Okay, rewind. I need one of you to tell me something right the hell now. You were talking with my dad? And now he’s downstairs?” 

Sam shrugged a little, refusing to meet either of the older boys eyes. “I just told him I didn’t want to move again, that’s all.” 

“Oh. Well I’m going to take a guess that dad’s playing God and interfering as always. Dad always seems to think that he can live other people’s lives better than they can their own.” 

Dean sighed, stepping into the room and shoving Sam off the bed none-too-gently. “Get off my bed bitch.” 

“Jerk!” Sam shouted back even as he flailed off the floor, and to his feet, rescuing his maths books which had all fallen to the floor along with him. 

“Yeah well, good luck to him. He’s not going to convince our dad though. How come you wanted to come over?” 

Lucifer flicked a look at Sam crouched on the floor, before shrugging a little. “I’m going to miss all of school next week. So you know, thought we could get some work done first is all.” 

Dean frowned deeper, shoving himself back against the wall and kicking at Luci’s feet to get them to move. “All week?” 

Lucifer shrugged, lifting his legs long enough for Dean to stretch out, and then dropping them straight down on top again. “Yeah, cycle B this time. How fun. It’s different drugs and they need to be given over a longer period. I think I’ll be done on half days or something, but...” 

“You probably won’t be up for going into school after.” 

“Exactly.” 

Dean sighed. Glaring at Sam who was watching them both with a mixture of confused hope. “Don’t you have something you should be doing? In your bed, with headphones on?” 

“Nope. Nothing I can think of.” 

Lucifer snorted, “He’s too young Dean, still just a baby, also, don’t really want to be in the room at the same time.” 

“Dude! Not what I was thinking. Get your mind out the gutter. Jeese.” 

“Oh Dean, it’s only natural. When young boys get to a certain age...” 

“Okay, out of my bed for you too” 

“What are you even talking about?” Sam asked the confusion completely dominating the hope now. 

“Never you mind!” 

“Dean was suggesting you stick some porn on jerk off while we talk.” 

It was rather interesting to watch Sam’s face turn bright red and a look of horror cross his face. “What? That’s disgusting! You’re disgusting!” 

Dean punched at Lucifer’s shoulder scowling. “Gross. That’s not what I said and you know it.” 

Lucifer just laughed, wriggling to settle deeper into Dean’s bed. “Like I said, only natural. We all go through puberty at some point and it usually involves more than a little...” He pinched his thumb and fingers together and gestured with his hand. 

“No! I’m not staying here with you two assholes! MOM!” Sam shouted, already halfway out the room. 

Lucifer laughed even harder, head thrown back and throat bobbing as Dean licked his lips and then looked away quickly, swallowing hard. “Come on, that was hilarious, and it got rid of him.” 

“Yeah, only if your dad’s gone though, or he’ll be right back here.” 

Lucifer shrugged, still shaking with laughter a little. “Maybe but we can hope.” 

They both fell silent, listening for the sound of Sam coming back. It didn’t come though and eventually Dean broke the silence. “So I’m not going to see you for a week?” 

Lucifer sighed, his laughter gone. “I guess not, unless you wanted to come see me?” 

Dean shrugged a little awkwardly, “To come and do bio work?” 

Lucifer’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips, if Dean didn’t know any better he would call him nervous. “Sure... or to just hang out?” 

“Right, yeah... Sure. I mean. That would be nice.” 

They both gave manly nods and looked away in embarrassment. The silence once again settling over the room. 

“Where’s –“

“How was –“

They both started and instantly stopped at the same time, waiting for the other to go. 

“You go.” Luci repeated. 

“No, I was just going to ask where the dog is, but it doesn’t matter.” 

“Oh, I left Ramsey with Gabe. Couldn’t really bring her when dad was the one driving me. Gabe took him to a friend who has a dog so she can socialise.” 

“Right, yeah.” 

“How was your day?” 

“It was good. Just, you know, the usual. Fixing up a car that hit a tree, real mess.” 

Once again there was silent. And Dean sighed, shifting uncomfortably. He’d spent the last week very deliberately making sure he wasn’t alone with Lucifer for exactly this reason. 

“I shouldn’t have come, should I?” 

Dean shrugged, “No. I mean, yes. I’m glad you came ‘round.” 

“You’ve been avoiding me all week. I wasn’t sure... but you’re being really weird here, so I guess I do know.” 

“I’ve not been avoiding you! We had lunch every day.” 

“Yeah, with the girls, and always one of them between us.” 

“I sat with you in ecology.” 

“Yes, but we weren’t talking and you jumped six foot every time I looked at you. Look it’s fine. I don’t know what happened last week, but clearly I did something in the night that’s freaked you out, so yeah. I’m just going to go. See you in school?” 

“You didn’t do anything. It’s just, you know I’m going to end up leaving before too long, and the closer I am, the more it hurts when you don’t call. Okay? So. It’s my issue, not yours.” 

Lucifer looked away, before sighing, dragging his fingers through his hair. “You know I’m probably going to be dead before too long though right? I mean, the odds aren’t great, and even if the chemo works and everything, it’s still not a guarantee for life ever after. I get that you have a future to worry about, but I’d really rather just live today. Right?” 

Dean frowned, looking up. “But it’s not that likely though, right? I mean, cancer is survivable these days. I know it’s not like without risks but still.” 

Lucifer rolled his head back against the wall to look at Dean, eyes hooded and expression calm. “Doctors said it’s about 60% depending on how I cope with the chemo. But that’s actually only taking me to five years, not forever, not a cure.” He shrugged a little. “I’m okay with that. I just want to make the most of it, and that doesn’t involve you ghosting me.” 

Dean stared at him, mind whirling as he took all that in. “Right. Well that makes sense.” He frowned again. 

A second later he shook his head, “In that case.” Dean leaned forward, carefully not jostling Lucifer’s leg as he pressed their lips together. After all, if there was a time limit on their time together, he might as well see if this infatuation is just the result of listening to Sam, or a fundamental shift in his sexuality. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know Dean gets a little OOC, but I don't care, it's been so long since I last watched the show that I'm not even certain I know what's what any more, lol!

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer froze. His eyes flying wide open as his entire body locked in place. Dean kept his lips pressed against Lucifer’s for what felt like forever but couldn’t have been more than a few heartbeats, before finally pulling back. 

Dean’s face was flushed red as he looked away, clearing his throat uncomfortably and pushing back to where he was sitting. His fingers dragged through his hair as he carefully avoided Luci’s gaze. 

Tongue flicking gently over his suddenly far too dry lips Luci looked away, fingers digging into the cover as he tried as subtly as possible to move his first leg off the bed without making it look like he was running away. Because he wasn’t. The fact that he was currently incapable of running was utterly irrelevant. 

“I don’t know why I did that.” 

Luci’s eyes flicked up, taking in Dean’s red face and wide-eyed confusion. He didn’t meet the pale blue gaze though, so Lucifer quickly looked away again. “Me neither… I, I didn’t know you were gay?” 

He did his best to keep his tone neutral and not let any of the complicated and conflicting emotions he was feeling bleed through. Still making slight shifting motions towards the edge of the bed, his free hand groping for the crutches he was sure he left nearby. 

“I’m not? I don’t think… I don’t really know how these things work?” 

“Oh. Right. Sorry. The whole… kissing thing just through me a little. Sorry. I should… I definitely need to be going.” 

Dean made a low frustrated noise, head shaking in annoyance. “That’s not what I meant. Look I’m no good at this shit, the touchy-feely emotional bullshit.” 

Dean finally looked up, taking in the startled deer expression Lucifer was still wearing coupled with the tension in his body and his attempts to leave without attracting attention. He took a deep breath, puffing his cheeks out, before sighing heavily and shaking his head again. 

Lucifer had been so busy trying to avoid looking to long at Dean, that he was caught completely by surprise when the other boy suddenly launched himself forward. Dean ended up straddling Luci’s legs, one foot on the floor where they were too close to the edge and the other pressed against his thigh, half sitting and half crouching over his lap. Because of the second bed above them, he had to duck his head slightly, but that didn’t stop him at all from catching Lucifer’s face between his hands and holding him at the perfect angle to slot their lips together a second time. 

Their noses brushed together as Dean worked out the path he wanted to take, lips moving softly against the hard line of Lucifer’s mouth, no pressure, just a question. Green eyes locked with blue, the position leaving them far to close to be comfortable, but neither boy sure if it was okay to close their eyes or if that would make this too…. Something. 

They remained locked in a silent battle of confused hormones for several seconds before Lucifer’s breath escaped in a sigh and that was all the invitation Dean needed. He used the faintest softening of Luci’s mouth to push his way in and like a puppet with his strings cut, the tension flooded out of Luci’s body. He relaxed back against the headboard, head shifting in Dean’s grip to change the angle and deepen the kiss as his eyes slid shut. 

Dean took it for the victory it was, his own eyes falling shut as he lost himself in the sensation, so familiar but so different. There was an unexpected strength to Lucifer’s jaw, for all that he relaxed and let it happen, he didn’t surrender. Most of the girls Dean kissed was a rather passive affair, but Lucifer gave back as good as he got. What he lacked in technical skill, he more than made up for with passion and enthusiasm. 

As so often happened when the boys were together, time lost meaning. The world around them reduced until it was just this. Just lips against lips, curious tongues and roughly gasped breaths in too brief snatches. 

It felt like forever, but still over too quick when there was a sudden knocking on the door. “Boys? Dinner’s ready, come wash up.” Mary called softly, as she opened the door. 

Dean let out a loud squawk, rearing away from Lucifer, only to firmly knock the back of his head on the wooden slats above. The squawk turned to a shout and trailed off into a low groan as he threw himself to the opposite end of the bed, eyes watering and vision spinning. 

Mary’s lips pressed into a barely restrained laugh as she surveyed the two boys on the bed, one clutching his head that would no doubt have a lump before long, sprawled awkwardly and still half on the other’s lap. The other boy beet red, eyes wide trying to curl into a ball despite the entangled legs. 

“Dean Winchester, the rules for you having a boy in the room are no different to having a girl up here. Your clothes stay on, the door stays open and I am far too young to be having grand-babies!” 

“Oh my God mom! Get out!” Dean’s voice came out embarrassingly high as he desperately tried to move into a less compromising position while avoiding eye contact with anyone else and keeping one hand on his aching head. 

Lucifer blushed even deeper if possible, clearing his throat with a small cough as he added, “Don’t worry Mrs Winchester, no chance of babies here.” 

“Dude you are not helping! We weren’t doing anything!” 

Mary just hummed in amusement, “Of course you weren’t dear, I never said you were, merely reminded you of the rules. You need a cold shower sweetheart? Or are you boys coming down?” 

Dean gave up trying to get free, just slumping backwards, his face so hot he was surprised it didn’t catch fire. Both hands moved to hide him from view as he whined, “Kill me… please.” 

Lucifer smiled awkwardly, “I should be getting home.” 

“Nonsense, your dad’s already left so you may as well stay for pizza before Dean drives you home. I won’t take no for an answer, and if you’re not down in five, I’m sending Sam up!” 

“Sending Sam where?” The younger Winchester looked into the room, confusion on his face as he took in the smirk on his mom’s face and the blushing teenagers. “Eww were you making out?” 

“Why? Why me?” Dean whined, no bothering to remove his hands as he waited for the ground to swallow him whole. 

“Don’t tease your brother Sam. I thought I sent you to wash up?” 

“I did. Dad wants to know why the pizza is getting cold.” 

Mary rolled her eyes but her response was lost as she shepherded Sam out of the room and don’t the stairs ignoring his loud and decidedly embarrassing questions. Even after the silence descended on the room Dean didn’t uncover his face and Lucifer shifted a little restlessly. 

“Well…. That went well?” 

“Dude, are you even in the same room as me right now? That did not go well. That was a disaster.” 

Lucifer shrugged, finally managing to get his legs free of Dean’s and find his crutches to start standing up. “We have different ideas of a disaster, I think. Unless… you meant the kissing?” He trailed off, hovering awkwardly half standing near the bed as he looked at Dean, a frown pinching his brows together. 

Dean groaned, dragging his hands down his face to peer at the blond. “No, the kissing was…. It was good. I just didn’t like what came after.” 

Lucifer nodded, looking away again and straightening up. “Right. Okay.” 

With a harsh breath through his nose, Dean dragged himself to his feet, hands once again cradling Luci’s still warm cheeks. He held him steady as he pressed a small chaste kiss to the corner of Lucifer’s mouth. “I would show you have good it was, but Sam will be back soon, with or without mom’s encouragement. So let’s just sneak quietly out the door and go somewhere… anywhere, else.” 

Lucifer grinned, leaning forward until he could butt their heads together lightly. “You know if it was Mike, there would be pictures. If it was Gabe, glitter and confetti. Raphael would show quiet support and then toss condoms and lube at us and my dad would throw a fit before dragging us both to church for an exorcism. Like it or not, your mom reacted well.” 

Dean snickered slightly. “I don’t know, free condoms sounds like a win? But it’s not mom I’m worried about. She’s cool with most things as long as we don’t burn the house down. Dad… not so much?” 

The sound of the camera click came out obnoxiously loud in the quiet of the room. That combined with the sudden flash caused both boys to jump backwards, only for Lucifer to remember that he can’t really do that anymore, almost fall and need Dean to dive forward to rescue him. The net result was that instead of getting out of a compromising position, they ended up in an even more compromising one with Dean’s hands firmly on Luci’s hips while one of Luci’s hands dropped the crutch to clutch at Dean’s shoulder. They both swore loudly, and then swore even more as Sam began cackling, beaming from ear to ear, phone still held up triumphantly as he snapped another photo. 

“Blackmail for years! Mom says hurry up, and you best both have pants on too!” Sam then turned and sprinted, down the stairs with a thunder of feet. Dean waited all of the thirty seconds it took Luci to regain his balance, and then he was tearing down the stairs in hot pursuit. 

Lucifer snorted softly to himself, balancing awkwardly as he dragged his fingers through his hair and straightened his clothes before he made his slow way towards the stairs. Sam had always seemed like such a serious and troubled young man, it was strange to watch him behave so like Gabriel. He could hear laughter and shouting from downstairs, Sam’s, Dean’s and Mary’s all, before a low male voice, cut them all off. 

It would seem as though the plan to sneak out the front door just went out the window though. 

As always, using the stairs with his crutches was an exercise in patience and frustration at once. Every step required a pause to regain his balance and adjust his weight before taking the next step, awkwardly holding one of his crutches under his arm while also holding onto the banister. It didn’t seem the family were bothered by the wait though. When he finally reached the ground, Mary gave him a warm smile and “come hither” gesture, pointing at the chair opposite her and between Dean and Sam. 

“You’re a teenage boy, so I assume you eat pizza?” 

“Yes Ma’am, thank you.” 

John snorted, “You boys could take a lesson in manners from your friend.” 

Neither boy replied, Dean slumping slightly in his seat and eating in silence, while Sam scowled and picked bits of pepperoni off his pizza. Lucifer gave a slightly awkward smile in response and shrugged a little, “I think everyone is more polite to strangers then their parents?” 

Mary shook her head, “don’t mind John, dear. He’s just making a very unfunny joke as usual. So, Dean told us you’re his project partner? Something about science?” 

“Yes ma’am.” A genuine smile burst out as Lucifer relaxed, launching into an explanation of their ecology project and what they were trying to prove. 

“Huh. But how does any of this help you to get a real job in the real world?” John grunted, a small frown between his eyes. Sam shot up in his chair, mouth already snapping open only to have Mary press a soothing hand to his arm. 

“Well Sir, for as long as you live in the environment, you’re affected by it. Take farming. They way we farm right now is wrong. We create mono-environments, only a small number of species can exist off maise and we kill most of them with pesticides. That impacts on the quality of the soil and the health of the rivers. So the so called wild land down stream is impacted by what gets washed away, the trees and big ecology can’t survive. But the trees help to stabilize land, without the trees there’s soil erosion, the land gets washed away, so mud slides are more common. It’s the soft surface soil that absorbs a lot of the water, if you’re left with bare rock, there’s more flooding. The soil doesn’t have the organisms it needs so it becomes more acidic. So the part of the country that used to be well drained, maintained forest roads, now needs four by four drive, with cars experiencing a lot more rust, tyre wear and flood damage. The height of the cars needs to be raised and you need larger and bigger tyres to work. In turn the classic cars Dean told me you specialise in are no longer practical to own, so people who keep them don’t drive them and don’t need a mechanic to keep them running anymore.” 

As Lucifer finished, he looked around, taking in the slightly stunned faces pointed at him. Heat flooded his cheeks and he shrugged a little, “Sorry, the whole “what does it matter to me” line is a bit of a trigger, I guess.” 

“That… was awesome.” Sam breathed, eyes wide and glowing as though he just met his hero. 

Dean grinned a little, “Told you he was an eco-nerd.” Before nudging Lucifer gently with his elbow. 

Mary hid a small smile behind the lip of her beer, while John leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face. “I never really thought about it like that, but I still don’t see how knowing that helps.” 

Lucifer shrugged, “I’m not a mechanic sir, so I don’t know what to tell you. But after Katrina in New Orleans, there was a lot of flood damage to cars right? So if you were advertising yourself, you wouldn’t be saying “I’ll clean your seats” or “I fix head lights”, you’d be talking about an engine health check and rust and water damage. So I guess it’s the same with ecology. You advertise the services that meet the needs of the environment.” 

John nodded slowly. “Well. I’m too old a dog to learn new tricks, but I can see how that might be helpful.” 

The rest of the table remained silent, eyes wide and jaws dropped to hear John admit that something he doesn’t believe in could be helpful. “It’s voodoo.” Sam leaned close to hiss in Luci’s ear. 

“You never actually said how you got into all this.” Dean asked, head tilted to the side, relief and curiosity clear to see considering how well Luci’s lecture had gone. The pizza was all but finished, but they all remained sat at the table, the adults drinking their second beer, while the kids drank soda. 

“Because of my name-sake. I guess being named after the devil, the ultimate bad guy, I wanted to find some good in him?” 

“Good in the devil?” Sam repeated with scepticism. 

“Wait, I thought your name was Lucy?” John interrupted. 

“No, well yes. My name is Lucifer, but everyone calls me Luci. I have a twin, Mike, and when he was learning to talk, Lucifer was too many syllables, but it was also his first and favourite word. So he called me Luci and used to run around the house shouting “LU-CI!” I guess it stuck from there. And yes Sam, don’t believe all the slander you read in the bible. Lucifer was God’s favourite angel, who got grossly mistreated by his dad. His original sin was that he couldn’t love humans more than he loved his dad. Not that he didn’t love them at all, or more than his brothers, he just couldn’t put Adam and Eve before God.” 

“Yeah, but what about the whole forbidden fruit? And Lilith fiasco?” 

“Okay, so Lilith wasn’t him being bad. Adam got pissed because Lilith was bad-ass and didn’t want to be raped by her husband. All Lucifer did was agree. As for Eve, he didn’t force her to eat the apple, he simply pointed out it was there, that was all Eve’s choice. Also The apple contained knowledge and free will. Without free-will humans would be no better than animals in a zoo for God’s amusement. Where’s the evil here?” 

Sam scowled even deeper. Dean knew he was the only member of the family who really believed in God, including going to church when he could, something no one else in the family really got. “And the apocalypse? Wiping humanity from the face of the earth?” 

Lucifer sighed softly. “Look around you Sam. Look at the world and how we are ruining it. You’re for the environment, humanity isn’t. Lucifer doesn’t want to end the world, he wants to fix it.” 

Dean snorted. “Right, hence the eco-warrior thing.” 

John chuckled. “Right, well if ever there was a cue for me to be leaving a conversation, I think religion is it. Mary, I need to finish what I was doing. Son, it was nice to meet you.” 

With that John finished his beer and left the table, grabbing his jacket and the front door shutting soon after. Mary was also smiling as she leaned over, ruffling Sam’s hair. “Come on Sam, your helping with the dishes while Dean takes his friend home. Nice to finally meet the boy we hear and don’t hear, so much about.” 

Lucifer and Dean both blushed, ducking their heads and looking embarred but nodding in agreement too. They were halfway out the door before Mary called over her shoulder. “Oh and boys, remember to use a condom, just because you can’t make babies, doesn’t mean you can’t pass diseases.” 

“OH MY GOD mom!” Dean practically shrieked, shoving Lucifer forcefully out the door and ducking straight out after. Once again both boys were flushed bright red, although Dean’s was more from embarrassment whereas Luci was struggling very hard not to laugh. 

“So that’s what a normal family dinner is like then?” 

“What? No. That was not normal. Normal is dad shouting, Sam screaming back and everyone storming off in a huff. That was just weird. Especially Dad listening to you.” 

Lucifer shrugged “Still, it was nice. My dad hardly ever eats with us, we mostly just leave him something in the fridge to get later.” 

“Yeah but you eat with your brothers? And you always have a home cooked meal too. I don’t know man, I wouldn’t be complaining if I were you.” 

Lucifer shrugged again as he got into the car, “Grass is always greener I guess.” 

“I guess.” Dean sighed softly, also getting into the car. “You ready to go home or...” 

Lucifer looked around, blue eyes seeming even brighter in the low light of the car, his pale cheeks seeming to glow slightly. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you kiss me because I’m dying or because you’re leaving?” 

Dean didn’t reply, looking away to stare out the window before awkwardly clearing his throat and finally starting the car. Lucifer didn’t push, just turning to rest his head against the window as Dean drove through the dark and quiet streets towards his house. They were almost the whole way home before finally there was an answer. 

“I... don’t know. Maybe? I have this uncle out in South Dakota. He was married, but him and his wife, they couldn’t have kids. She always wanted to adopt, but Bobby wasn’t sure about it. It was the only thing they ever fought about the whole time they were together. Karen died in a home invasion about 10 years ago... It almost killed Bobby to lose her, he always says if he could do it again, he would say yes, they would adopt together. Because when you’re old, it’s “what ifs” you regret, not the mistakes.” 

Dean dared a small side glance at Lucifer, to see how the other boy was responding to his long rambles. Luci was just watching with quiet calm, no judgement or boredom on his face. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say, is that I didn’t want kissing you to be a “what if” when I move.” 

“I can accept that.” 

“Why’d you kiss back?” 

“Because you have Disney eyes and I’m dying anyway, what does it matter if my dad kills me first.” 

Dean laughed. “I’ve heard better reasons, but I’ll take it. You should give your dad another try though. I think it might go better this time.” 

“Shut up.” Lucifer replied, lips twitching slightly as Dean pulled up in front of his house. “Will you come visit after school?” 

“Someone has to bring you your homework, you nerd.” 

“Mike will get my homework...” 

“Fine. Then someone has to bring you biology notes.” 

“Mike will do that too.” 

Dean growled softly in frustration, turning to glare at Luci and the way he was clearly fighting a laugh. “You want me to come or not?” 

“I want you to want to come.” 

Dean turned more fully to look at Lucifer, reaching forwards to catch the other boy’s face in his hand before following with the rest of his body to press their lips together. The soft press quickly grew deeper, Lucifer’s fingers coming up to cradle Dean in return as they both explored this new experience. 

When they finally pulled back, faces flushed and breathing heavy Dean whispered. “I want to see you every day. I want to kiss you, I want to spend time with you, I want to eat more of your brother’s brownies and your Aunt’s cookies. I don’t know how long we have left together, but I want to spend as much of it with you as I can. When I’m old and grey, I don’t want to think “What if.”I want to know I made the most of my life.” 

Dean’s eyes were wide and earnest as he stared into the blue, breathing the same air as the first boy he’d looked at twice. It felt far too open and vulnerable, like he was baring his soul and laying his heart on the table for Luci to do with as he pleased. From the look on Lucifer’s face, he felt very similarly overwhelmed by the stream of consciousness that just escaped Dean’s mouth. 

“Well... That was incredibly gay.” There was a breath of silence, and then both boys broke into hysterics, curling into each other as their body’s shook with laughter, then tension and the mood breaking like a wave on the shore. 

With a soft gasping breath Dean leaned back, grin pulling his lips. “Yeah. You ever tell anyone I said that shit I’m going to hunt you down and beat the shit out of you.” 

Lucifer chuckled softly, eyes bright with amusement. “Noted. You know Mike is watching us through the window?” 

“Yeah. Want to give him a real show?” 

Lucifer bit his lip, glancing at Dean from lowered lashes. “What do you suggest?” 

Dean shrugged a little, “If you were a girl I’d be hitting 2nd if not 3rd base, but, I don’t know what the rules are for boys.” 

“Maybe we should stick with a goodnight kiss and see you on Monday?” Lucifer replied, his cheeks pinking again but he also looked uncomfortable with the suggestion of going further. 

It ended being more than one kiss, as one led to another, but hands stayed in safe territory and things didn’t get more heated. Both boys were content to enjoy the gentle motion of dry lips and clever tongue until the windows began to get steamed up and Lucifer’s phone began to buzz incessantly. 

With a roll of his eyes and murmured goodnight, Lucifer finally got out the car, pausing at the front door to turn and wave. Dean laughed softly to himself as the door opened showing a frowning Mike. He smiled the whole drive home as well. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is not a happy chapter for Luci. He's not feeling well and plans to let everyone know it!
> 
> We're getting close to the end though guys, I think in another chapter or two we will be wrapping this all up! So yay?

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Dean, that you?” 

The front door had barely shut behind him before Mary’s voice rang out from the kitchen. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. Get your brother and come sit down. Dad and I need to talk to you both.” 

Dread like icy water ran down Dean’s spine. Words like that only meant one thing. Time to pack your bags. It felt too soon. He wasn’t ready. Dad promised them a week at least, not this. Was this to do with Luci’s dad coming? Or Luci himself. Did mom tell John about Dean’s crush? What would Luci think if Dean didn’t show up on Monday… It would break his heart. It would break Dean’s heart. 

Each step felt like a mile, his feet turned to concrete slabs making the effort all the more noticeable. The pizza that had tasted so good just over an hour ago was churning in his gut and threatening to taste much worse as it comes back up. 

Still, step after slow step, Dean got closer to the room. Sam looked up when he entered, the headphones shoved off, leaving his hair in disarray as concern and worry crossed his face. “Dean? What happened? You look like your going to be sick!” 

A thin smile that Dean knew couldn’t look better than a rictus grin strained his lips. “Mom and dad want us downstairs. Now.” 

There was a moment of quiet as Sam processed that. The play of emotions visible across his face before finally he settled on resignation. With a small shrug he shoved his books away and climbed down from his bed, pushing past Dean and heading straight down the stairs. The resignation was morphing into determination and Dean could already see from his posture he was gearing up for a fight. If only their opinions mattered. 

The steps down were even harder than the ones up. It was like he was heading for his own execution and Dean already knew he would put his head on the block without a fight. It was what he did. Dad’s little soldier, following orders, loyal to a fault. 

By the time he got to the kitchen, Mary and John were both sat at the table, John in a relaxed sprawl, still in his work clothes and with yet another beer in hand, while Mary was fiddling with her phone, a cup of herbal tea steaming by her elbow. Sam stood just in the doorway, arms folded and body stiff. 

“Come sit down.” Mary asked softly, looking up with a gentle smile and welcoming both boys in. 

“No.” Sam snapped, leaning back against the door frame and face set in the stubborn expression that never failed to send dad into a rage. 

Dean sighed, nudging Sam with his shoulder and sinking down into the chair. His leg was jumping nervously, and it was probably for the best he was sitting down before he did something stupid like punch a hole in the wall. 

“Sam, please, you want a voice at the grown-up table, you need to act like a grown up. Come sit down and talk with us.” Mary’s voice remained calm and level, just the faintest hint of pleading creeping into her tone. 

“What’s the point, no one listens to me anyway.” Sam snapped back, kicking his heel back against the skirting board but otherwise not moving. 

“Leave him be Mary. One day when he grows up, he will understand sometimes we have to make hard choices that are for the good of the family and not just one member of it.” 

“Oh yeah? Like every choice you make isn’t just about you!” 

The red filled John’s face and Dean braced himself for the outburst, but it didn’t come. The vein throbbed in the older Winchester’s forehead, and he had to visibly take deep breaths to calm himself, but he didn’t lose his temper. 

“Dean. I’m aware this is your last year in school and that you seem to have made some… friends.” He hesitated on the word as though it felt foreign or wrong. Dean felt himself tensing up, ready for a fight that never came as John continued. “I know disruption now is undesirable, especially as for the first time you seem to be taking education seriously. But you are nearly a man, so it’s time you have a choice.” 

Dean looked from his dad to his mom and back again. He didn’t know where this conversation was going, or where it had started in the first place. It felt surreal, like he was in the middle of a fever dream. Mary was just smiling quietly as she continued on her phone, Dean could see now she was playing Sudoku. 

“There isn’t enough work here. And whether you like it or not, in a couple of weeks time, we won’t be able to afford the rent. But Mary and I were talking. If we make cuts, budget better, and she takes more hours at work or finds a second job… The three of you could stay here. It would be cheaper for me to rent a single motel room then having to pay for you boys too. It won’t be easy, but we think that could work.” 

“That’s one option.” Mary chipped in, interrupting before Sam could say anything. “The second option is that you boys stay with friends here, in what would be a sort of informal fostering arrangement. You spend school time here, and come to us for holidays, where-ever John and I end up. This would be cheaper, but you understand why I am reluctant to accept this offer.” 

“Or you could both go to Bobby. It would be another school change, but it would be the only one. Bobby will keep you as long as you wanted to stay, and has the benefit of him being family.” John added. 

The way both adults alternated laying out the options made Dean feel as though this had all be rehearsed. Which was ridiculous, because the only person this could have come from is the meeting with Luci’s dad and that was only a couple of hours ago, most of which Dean or Sam had been around for. 

“Of course, carrying on as normal is also an option. We all pack up as a family and move to a new town together.” 

“No!” Sam shouted, before calming himself and continuing, “No, that’s not an option mom.” 

“You have some time. Think about the options and once you decide, we will think about how it works practically. We will all have to make sacrifices. We will all have to work a little harder. But if you boys want to start making these sorts of choices, then you need to start baring the burden of them to.” Mary finished, seeming content to ignore Sam’s outburst as long as John was. 

“Alright. It’s time you were both in bed. Dean, I expect your help tomorrow, as usual.” 

“Yes sir.” Dean replied on autopilot, he found his feet and was halfway out the door in a semi-daze before John spoke again. 

“And Dean? I might not understand your choice, but… He seems like a good kid and I can’t deny he’s a good influence on you. Just…” He hesitated not seeming to know how to finish that statement, before shaking his head and waving them away as Mary laughed quietly. “Nevermind. Go to bed.” 

Sam managed to keep his mouth shut all the way to their room and after the door shut before he burst out “Oh my God! Did you hear that? They finally listened to us Dean! We don’t have to leave or change schools ever again!” 

“Alright, calm your tits. Nothing is set in stone so don’t get excited. What even was that though?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to complain. Don’t you get it Dean? I told Mr Novak that I didn’t want to leave, and he came and spoke to mom and dad and now we don’t have to go!” 

“Yeah, but why did he do that? And why all of a sudden do mom and dad agree? These have all been options before, so did it never occur to them until Mr Novak pointed it out or has something changed.” 

“Well yeah Dean. You’re doing good in school and I’m about to be kicked out. I’d say a lot has changed. Why are you being so negative?” 

“Not negative. Realistic. Who are you even texting?” Dean scowled as he watched Sam throw books out the way to find his phone and begin aggressively tapping keys. He didn’t understand why Sam was so quick to believe this change of heart. To Dean’s mind it meant something was very wrong. Dad had a stroke, or mom was dying. Something drastic to make both Winchesters suddenly discuss options about something that had never been up for discussion before. Even the offers didn’t make sense to Dean. He couldn’t imagine either of his parents being okay with him and Sam moving into a relative strangers house. As much as John tried not to show it, he had an overprotective streak a mile long. He got angry and believed that sparing the rod spoiled the child, but that was as their father. It was a whole different matter if it was someone else, like when Sam was getting bullied almost daily. Sure to Sam’s face he was telling him to toughen up and fight back, but he was also telling Dean to find the kid and teach him a lesson. Mary was even more wary of strangers, she’d sooner leave her 8yr old looking after his 4yr old brother then hire a babysitter, and Dean couldn’t believe that was just about the cost. 

So with all that in mind. He wasn’t the slightest bit inclined to believe this sudden and dramatic change of heart from either of his parents. 

“Gabe. It was his dad that helped anyway. I think it’s them mom was talking about us staying with. How great would that be?” Sam muttered, not looking up from his screen, face lighting up with a grin. 

Dean shook his head, shoving Sam out the way as he sat on his own bed to pull his boots off. “I’m telling you Sam. Don’t get so excited. This isn’t going to last. At best they will keep throwing obstacles in the way.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, kicking Dean before getting into his own bed, his jeans and socks flying across the room a second later as he settled for the night. “Whatever Dean. You be a grumpy ass if you want to. I’m going to be happy.” 

“Fine. But don’t come crying to me when it all gets snatched away again.” 

“I never come crying to you, Jerk.” 

“Bitch. Go to sleep.” 

It might be a strange form of comfort to most people, but it worked for Sam and Dean. It helped to settle the older boys’ nerves, as he grabbed clean shorts and shirt and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush his teeth. He didn’t know if Sam had done that yet, but it wasn’t really any of his concern. If mom cared, she could be the one to tell him! 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer coughed tiredly and then whimpered in pain as it made his aching head pound. It was long enough since his last dose of painkillers for the effect to have worn off, but not long enough for him to have more yet. It left him in this horrible pain, counting the seconds when even breathing required more brain power then he had. 

Billie had warned him on the Monday that one of these drugs was particularly bad for headaches. He’d listened, but not really believed it. Afterall the last batch gave him headaches too. And even if he did listen, there wasn’t anything that could help besides the painkillers they were already giving him alongside the chemo. 

It was worse though. So much worse. He was cold all over, everywhere except his head which felt like it was on fire. There was an itch inside his skull that he just couldn’t reach. And the worse part was the cumulative nature. The headache had been mild on Monday, passing in time for the next dose. A little worse on Tuesday, starting almost as soon as the IV was hooked up, and was still there when he woke on Wednesday, albeit not so bad. It was Thursday now, and his brain was in a vice that wouldn’t stop squeezing. The thought of going back to hospital made him want to cry. But then the thought of crying made him want to die. It was too much, and he was still only at the beginning. 

“Shh. Here. Little sips of water and then you got to swallow this big pill for me. Okay?” Dean’s voice was as soft a whisper as the other boy could manage. Plastic touched his dry and cracking lips and like the good boy he tried so hard to be, Lucifer dutifully sucked small sips of lukewarm water. It helped to moisten his mouth and throat but did nothing for the pain in his head. 

“Well done. Can you sit up a little for me?” 

An unhappy whimper and slow tired movements were Luci’s only response as strong hands cradled his head and elbow, helping to ease him into a halfway upright position leant against the soft red flannel that smelt of engine grease, smoke and deodorant. Once he had swallowed the two pills, his newly found human shaped pillow began to move him once more. Luci whined low in his throat, trying to communicate without words what he needed. 

“Shh. I’m just making you comfortable. That was Codeine, not just Tylenol. Your getting the good stuff today.” 

Even as he spoke in that so very soft whisper, Dean shifted them both. Lucifer wanted to protest because moving hurt and he was fine where he was, but that took energy he didn’t possess. Exhausted eyes shifted shut and he pressed his too hot skin against the cool fleecy material covering his new pillow. The lightest touch fell on his head, just a ghost touch of fingertips stroking his sensitive scalp. It helped and Luci let himself float in the pain haze for a while until finally _finally_ the pain began to retreat, and his thoughts broke through the haze. 

He wasn’t surprised that when he opened his eyes his fleecy pillow was in fact a thigh or that the thigh belonged to Dean when he tilted his head up a little. He shut his eyes and snuggled a little closer as he breathed out. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault you head hurts.” There was gentle amusement in Dean’s voice even as they both knew he was deliberately misunderstanding the point. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

“You know what’s weird? School work makes so much more sense when Mike explains it. I’m getting free tutoring and all I have to do is be a human pillow for a couple hours.” 

A blue eye cracked open once more, a small frown forming then quickly soothing away as it caused a spike of pain. “You’re here for Mike?” 

“Nah. I’m here for you, but Mike’s a bonus.” 

Lucifer grumped a little but didn’t reply, just shifting under the heavy covers and relishing in the butter soft blanket caressing his bare skin. He didn’t remember getting undressed, or someone undressing him, but he wasn’t going to complain. His skin felt tingly lately and fabrics that never bothered him felt like the sandpaper. On Monday all his jeans had been binned and Mike sent to go by sweatpants instead. On Tuesday Dean had been forcibly stripped of his jeans and then yelled at for wearing something so uncomfortable for cuddles. Mike had looked ready to wet himself laughing, Dean had just looked confused and embarrassed. 

By Wednesday his mood had deteriorated even more, and he’d shouted at everyone through his pain. Snapping at Gabe for making noise, throwing a pillow at Raphael when he’d tried to offer fancy and complicated “healthy” dinner options. Mike was told off for breathing too loud, showering too loud, existing too loud. Then told off more for abandoning him and for smelling of sweat and dirt. Dean was also told on more then one occasion to just leave Luci to his misery and they would see each other again when he was back in school. Afterall, Dean wasn’t his nurse. He didn’t need to look after Lucifer. 

Lucifer knew he wasn’t being fair to his siblings. He just didn’t do sick very well. The nausea that the antiemetics never quite seemed to get rid of, combined with the blinding headache, the lack of school and his exhaustion with the whole process left him in a rotten mood and lashing out at anyone close enough to take damage. 

“What doing?” Lucifer didn’t open his eyes, just pressed his face further against his stomach, nuzzling the seam where leg met hip. 

“Nothing, just waiting for you to be human again.” 

“Oh. Sounds boring.” 

“Yeah. But when I use my phone the light annoys you, and when I watch something or listen to music, the noise annoys you and you cant stand the sound of pages rustling if I look at books or notes. And if I remove my fingers you turn into an angry cat. So… Sit here doing nothing it is.” 

Lucifer made a sad sound because he didn’t remember doing any of this…. But he almost certainly did anyway. “’m sorry.” 

“You already said that. Hungry?” 

“No.” 

“’Kay. You want soup or crackers?” 

“No.” 

“Which one?” 

“No.” Lucifer whined, burrowing deeper against Dean. 

“Maybe we should just leave him be? I don’t really want to force him if he doesn’t want it.” Lucifer wasn’t sure when Mike had joined the conversation, but he was pleased to have a voice of reason! 

“Didn’t Raphael say he needed to eat with the codeine?” 

“Yes, but if it’s going to make him sick…” 

“Man up, Mike and get the boy some soup and crackers. If he won’t choose, he gets the both. You speak to your aunt?” 

“Alright alright! No need to get bossy, I get enough of that from everyone else in this house.” 

Lucifer snorted, turning his head on his Dean pillow so he could squint at Mike looming in the doorway. “The irony of you complaining about someone else being bossy is utterly lost on you.” 

Dean’s leg jumped slightly as he swallowed a laugh. “Hey, look who’s talking in full sentences again. I take it those pills are kicking in pretty quick.” 

“Shh. Too loud. I feel sick.” 

“I’ll get soup. Dean you want some?” 

“Do I look sick? No. So why would I need sick person food?” 

Mike laughed softly. “Okay, you want some of Gabe’s chicken dinos instead?” 

“Chicken dinos?” 

“Dinosaur shaped processed chicken feet. Gross.” Lucifer whined, turning back to tuck against Dean’s belly. 

“Chicken nuggets.” 

“Alright, sold. Bring me some chicken dinosaurs!” 

Lucifer made a retching noise, causing Dean to squirm and laugh as hot breath tickled his exposed skin. In turn Lucifer grumbled and huffed, reaching up to wrap an arm around Dean’s thigh in an attempt to keep him still. “Bad pillow, no moving.” 

“Well then stop tickling me you ass.” 

“Not.” 

“Are to.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are to. I can do this a lot longer than you can I think.” 

Lucifer whined again. “But I’m sick, your meant to be nice.” 

“This is me being nice! See I’m sitting here, being a human pillow for your ungrateful ass, least you could do is not complain about it.” 

Luci pouted even though the other boy couldn’t see his face, nuzzling a sad apology. “Sorry?” 

“I know. I’m only teasing. Did Mike tell you the puppy ate another of his socks?” 

A small curious noise and a gentle butt of his head against the lax fingers was both a question and a demand. Dean snickered softly, but obliged anyway, fingers resuming their gentle carding though soft blond hair. 

“Yeah, when I got here Ramsey was running riot with one of his socks held like a trophy in her mouth. The whole family were trying to catch the little fluff ball without making a noise as she ran circles around them. It was hilarious and if Mike asks, I definitely didn’t film it, and would never show it to you even if I had. Apparently this is a regular occurrence.” 

Lucifer giggled softly then whined as it made his still aching head throb again. “Serves him right for leaving his smelly socks all over the place.” 

“See this is why I didn’t want to tell him! I knew he would say that.” Mike complained, carrying a lap tray with a packet of crackers, bowl and plate on it. “Come on. Sit up. Even if you don’t want to eat it, at least humour us with an attempt.” 

“Snuggles.” Lucifer replied, squeezing his pillow tighter and causing Dean to snort. 

“Seriously, are you human, cat or koala? I can’t actually tell.” 

“I always figured it was a cross between the two. Catala? Koat? Koalat? Either way, I don’t think there’s much human in him.” 

“You’re lucky my head is hurting or I’d kick both your asses.” 

“Very lucky.” Dean replied deadpan, even as he began the process of poking and prodding Lucifer until he was sitting upright against the head board with his long legs sprawled over Dean’s lap. It was a little awkward to fit the lap tray on, but had the added bonus of Lucifer being able to lean slightly to one side and be tucked up against Dean again. 

It was rather amazing the improvement a bit of pain relief had. His colour had improved from the deathly white and the clammy wetness had faded from his skin, although it was clear Lucifer was still in pain, it was now at a bearable level. Even so, Mike was fussing like an anxious mother head, fluffing the pillows behind him, giving him extra water, checking his temperature with the back of a hand before offering to spoon-feed him. 

“Fuck’s sake Mike. Leave him alone would you? He has a headache, he’s not dying.” Dean laughed, watching Lucifer get increasingly annoyed at his brother and the fuss. 

Mike sighed, hands dropping and instantly turning into a kicked puppy. “I can’t help it. I worry.” 

“We’ve noticed.” Luci grumped, picking up a cracker and nibbling on a corner like a squirrel as he eyed Dean’s plate of dino’s and fries. “Where is the puppy by the way?” 

Mike winced a little, colour creeping up his cheeks. “Well... I had to go check on your greenhouse, and she wanted to come too... but then she found a flowerpot. I tried to get her to come back instead, but umm... She would rather just destroy the flowerpot, so I left her too it.” 

“A flower pot?” 

“Yeah, one of your small plastic seed pots, it had soil but no plant in it.” 

“Great. Now she’s going to think they’re all her toys.” 

“Yeah but Luci, she was next level cute, I’m telling you. Her little head kept getting stuck in it, and then she would run around trying to shake it off, and pick it up and throw it in the air then chase after it. If you’d seen you would get it.” 

“I think I preferred her taking your socks.”Both Mike and Dean laughed at the unhappy complaint, watching as Lucifer finally gave in and stole a fry. 

It had been hard to prioritise time with the puppy because he’d been feeling so rotten. It was bad enough he couldn’t see her during the day as she went to school with Mike while he was in hospital, but when they all got home, he was too tired to spend time trying to teach her tricks or obedience. The best he could manage was lying on the sofa and rolling a ball away. Ramsey already loved chasing balls, she just hadn’t learnt to bring them back yet, so she would run the length of the room after it, but then come back empty mouthed to wait for the next ball to be rolled. Gabe had been only too willing to help, until Luci pointed out he was playing fetch with Gabe instead of the dog. 

With the pain easing, Lucifer allowed Dean to get his laptop and put cartoons on, curling up against the other boy and alternating between nibbling crackers, small spoonfuls of soup and stealing the odd fry. Dean didn’t complain about the thievery. 

And later, after the food was finished and the dishes cleaned away, the laptop shut down and the puppy tucked into bed with them, Dean and Luci fell asleep, forehead to forehead in a tangled knot. The little ball of fluff on the pillow by their heads. 

When the pain came back enough to wake him up, Dean fetched new pills and water and they shared hushed kisses until they fell asleep once more. It was the best night’s sleep he’d had all week, and Lucifer didn’t even complain about being woken to a wet towel in the face, after all Dean’s complaints were colourful enough for the both of them. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses :( I'm sorry for the long wait, especially after I promised we were almost there! On the plus side this is a long one? I think this might be the end of the story. I mean, there is still an epilogue to come, but I don't think there's any more story to do. Maybe a coda for the future?

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Got any aces?” 

“Go fish. Got any 2s?” 

“Go fish. Got any 7s?” 

Michael grunted, passing over 3 cards with a pout to Dean’s hand. The cards were put together in a neat little stack and laid down on the table next to him. It was strange how much Dean was enjoying the game him and Sam spent more long car rides then he could count playing. At least part of that was because Michael was either incredibly bad at Go Fish, or incredibly unlucky. This was their fifth game while Lucifer had been napping and Dean had won them all so far. 

“I give up. This is a stupid game anyway.” Michael threw his cards down, frowning and pouting in equal measure. Dean already had 7 neat little stacks, he’d already won even if they didn’t play it through to the end. 

“Seriously man, I’ve never seen someone suck at Go Fish as bad as you do.” 

“Yeah well, never really played it.” 

“How could you be as old as you are and never have played?” 

“I don’t know Dean, maybe because as kids we had better things to do?” 

“Like what?” Dean scoffed. 

“Music lessons, reading, building forts, gardening, painting, playgrounds, school, homework, sports. You know, all the usual stuff.” 

“What about during long car journeys? Or when the weather was bad?” 

“Never really had long car journeys and if we did, we listened to music, sang, played eye-spy, I don’t know. Hard to play card games when there’s four of you and you in different places in the car. Besides, there are much better card games. Cheat! For one, and poker for another.” 

Dean’s face lit up as he leaned forwards, picking the cards up to shuffle. “You play poker?” 

“He sucks worse then Go Fish.” Lucifer mumbled from the bed, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

Both the other boys jumped slightly, matching guilty expressions covering their faces as they worried they just woke the sleeping boy up. 

“You feeling any better?” Dean asked at the same time as Michael apologised for waking him. 

“Wasn’t sleeping.” Lucifer yawned softly, opening his eyes and rolling onto his back as he stretched. “The drugs help though.” 

Lucifer had been angry at both of them that morning, when he realised neither boy planned to go to school and instead come to the hospital with them. He hated Michael making a fuss, and Dean was supposed to be getting his homework and taking notes in class. 

He’d glared at them and given them the silent treatment all through breakfast, not even being swayed by the argument that his aunt had to go to a convention with her girlfriend and therefore couldn’t take him. Nor the argument that if it wasn’t Michael it would have to be his dad. Lucifer had just continued to pout and glare and be in a terrible mood all around. 

Until they got to the hospital and Billie had set him up with his IV and Michael had insisted they do something about the headache and Dean had produced a pack of cards. Slowly, minute by minute, the grumps had faded and Lucifer had settled. Not happy, but no longer as unhappy. 

He’d been mostly silent for the last half an hour and both Dean and Mike had just assumed he’d drifted off to sleep, apparently they were both wrong and the game of Go Fish much more gripping then either of the other boys had imagined. 

“Good. You hungry?” Michael asked, already digging into his bag to pull out the packet of crackers. 

“Yeah. But I need a piss first.” Lucifer yawned, already pressing the button to make his bed turn back into a chair and reaching for his crutches. 

“Oh. You need help?” Mike asked, the worried frown he does so well settling back across his features. 

“Why? You want to hold my dick for me? Because we’re brothers and that’s not okay.” 

Dean snickered and then laughed more at Michael’s disgusted face. 

“I just thought you might need some help with the IV. Sorry for caring.” 

“I’m fine.” 

In Dean’s opinion, the blond was far from fine, but unlike Mike, he wasn’t dumb enough to argue. So instead he watched in bemusement as Lucifer took almost five minutes to find his feet and then proceeded to carefully kick his IV stand in front of him as he hobbled on his crutches. It was jilted and awkward, the IV looking at high risk of toppling over half the time and stubbornly refusing to move the other half, making the boys already slow pace a practical snail’s crawl. Next to him he could see Michael practically itching to go help, long fingers clenched in the arm rests as he resisted the urge. 

“He always been this stubborn?” Dean whispered softly. 

Mike rolled his eyes, turning to look at Dean. “What do you think? Luci once refused to eat for 4 days because he wanted strawberry pudding and we only had chocolate and he was damned if he was going to eat so much of a mouthful until he had strawberry pudding for afters.” 

Dean snickered softly because he could well believe that. A much younger Luci with his messy blond hair and bright blue eyes pouting at the dinner table and the offensive chocolate pudding. “Let me guess, your dad went and got strawberry pudding?” 

“Mom actually, but yes. After four days of him refusing to eat mom got worried he would sooner starve to death then eat anything else. We were only like 5 at the time. He’s gotten more stubborn since then.” 

Dean nodded still laughing softly. “Yeah, from what I’ve seen of him I fully believe that.” 

They both fell into a thoughtful silence before Dean sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. “Hey. Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure?” 

“Did one of your brother’s make your dad offer us a place to stay? I mean I know that he was talking to Sam... but why did he offer us a place?” 

Mike’s face perfectly displayed his confusion, head tilting a little to one side. “No? I don’t know. I don’t think so? I guess Gabe might have. It definitely wasn’t Luci, he does his best to avoid dad and I didn’t do it. I can’t think why Raph would have either.” 

“Right.” 

“Why? What did he offer?” 

“Nothing directly. We just move around a lot, because of my dad’s job and Sam’s always found that hard, but this time he through this big tantrum and mom and dad actually listened. They gave us a bunch of choices, but one of them was to stay here with friends and the only friends I can think that might be is your dad because he was speaking to mom and dad just before it happened.” 

“Oh. You’re leaving?” Mike seemed to completely willing to gloss over the important aspect of his dad offering them a place to stay and focus on the least vital part. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to move schools again, but I don’t really think there’s another option.” 

“But…” 

Dean shrugged a little. “My folks say a lot and rarely mean any of it.” 

“Lucifer will be devastated if you leave.” 

“He’ll get over it.” 

“Who’ll get over what?” Lucifer asked, the door swinging open to show a laughing Billie following behind the blond with the IV firmly in hand. 

“You’ll get over being a stubborn asshole.” Dean replied as Michael snickered softly to himself. 

“Unfortunately, we haven’t yet managed to find a cure for stubbornness, but I hear some of the best minds are working on it.” Billie chimed in as she escorted Lucifer back to his seat and got him settled back in. “And for future reference, your main role here is to stop him wondering off.” 

Lucifer huffed softly, flopping back onto into his seat. “I’m fine.” 

Billie stroked his hair with a fond smile, grinning as he tried to duck away. “Sweetie, I’ve had to rescue you from the rest room on three occasions. There’s a word for what you are, but fine isn’t it.” 

“What word?” 

“Disaster”, “Idiot”, “Hopeless”, “Stubborn”, “moron” Mike and Dean took turns offering various words to replace fine with. 

Lucifer’s face clearly showed how unimpressed he was with the whole process, arms folded across his chest and chin tucked down low. “I hate you all.” 

“Have you got a plan for the hair loss Luci?” 

Dean sat up a little straighter, turning to look at his friend. He’d noticed a couple of strands pulling loose while petting him during the week. It wasn’t a lot, but it was a reminder and he was curious what Lucifer had thought about that, but not able to ask. 

“You mean other then to lose it? I don’t think it’s really a choice…” 

“Some people chose to hang onto it as long as possible and other’s might prefer to shave it all off and be done with it. We explained the hair-loss normally starts between 2-3 weeks after chemo, and you’re hitting that window now, so if your plan was to shave it off you might what to prepare yourself for that.” Billie replied. Her voice and tone remained calm and soothing, although her hand had dropped to his shoulder. “Otherwise, I recommend you get a very soft bristled brush and take extra care of your hair and scalp, gentle brushing and washing etc.” 

Michael shifted slightly. “I was thinking of doing a fund raiser type thing. You know, getting everyone to give me money to shave my hair off. I thought maybe if you don’t want everyone at school to know about the chemo, you could join in on that?” 

Lucifer frowned flapping his hand dismissively at Michael. "No Micha. You'll look awful with no hair." 

"Pfft. What lies. I can pull anything off and you know it." 

Billie laughed softly, shaking her head. "I think the old man bald look will work well for you without any worries. You need anything Luci? How's the headache?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Mmm, but is this actually fine and not in pain, or is this the sort of fine you were last night when your brother called?” 

“Actually fine. It’s a little fuzzy, and achy, but not like last night. Promise.” 

“Alright then. I’ll be back in a little when the drip’s done.” 

“Thanks Billie.” 

Dean flicked his cards again, raising his eyebrows as the nurse left, “So. Poker? You up to join us Luci? Loser gets a shaved head?” 

Lucifer gave them a small grin, licking at his cracked lips. “Sure. I’m always up for kicking Mike’s butt, but I like your hair.” 

Dean shrugged, shuffling the deck with quick fingers, a grin and a wink as he said, “That’s fine because I don’t plan on losing.” 

Michael snorted. “Oh you are so going down after that one!” 

They agreed that the fairest way to play was to divvy up the bag of M&Ms and whoever had the least when they were done, or whoever ran out first would be the loser, and the one with the most the winner. 

Dean won the first hand easily with an ace high straight. He won the second hand just as easily with a flush, followed by a three of a kind, four Queens, and a full house. Each time the two Novaks had nothing to show for themselves, but still they didn’t quit. 

“Come on Mike, surely you can do better than a pair of 2s. At this rate you’re not going to have a single hair left on your body.” 

Luci’s nose creased up, “You want to shave his balls?” 

“Eww. No. I was thinking you would?” 

“Gross.” 

“No one is shaving my balls. Come on guys, you think I’m letting either of you idiots touch the jewels?” 

“I repeat. Gross.” Lucifer sighed, rubbing his forehead and then his chest where the IV entered his skin. “Okay. Final hand. Winner takes it all?” 

“Sure.” Dean smirked, shuffling easily. He wasn’t the slightest bit worried, and was somewhat surprised that the other two boys were still willing to play considering how easily Dean was beating them. 

Michael sighed. “It’s a good job I was planning on shaving my head anyway. Makes losing less painful.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “don’t be so dramatic.” 

The cards were dealt and Dean checked his hand, a Queen high straight flush. Not the best hand, but just about there, the odds of the other two beating it by chance? Almost impossible. Add in the fact that Dean knew exactly what they were holding, and he was home dry with a pile of sweets. 

That was until they turned over their cards and Luci produced a Royal flush with a smirk. 

Michael looked between the two hands with a frown. “How the…. You’re cheating!” 

“Would I ever? Micha, you wound me.” 

Dean gaped. “You are cheating! How the hell did you do that?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dean, you’re the one who dealt the cards.” 

“Yeah but I gave you a full house not a royal flush!” 

Luci let his eyes go wide and mouth open in a soft oh. “How do you know what you gave me… unless? Oh Dean! Have you been cheating this whole time?” The innocent look was almost good enough to convince Dean. As Mike threw himself back in his chair and folded his arms on his chest. 

“You both suck.” 

Lucifer laughed softly, leaning over until he could bump his head against Mike’s shoulder. “Thanks Micha.” 

Mike’s pout stayed in place for several seconds before he sighed heavily, body relaxing and arms coming around Lucifer’s shoulders. “At least you won.” 

“Yeah but seriously, how? You didn’t touch the cards, and I definitely didn’t give you that hand.” 

Lucifer smiled softly at Dean’s grumpy face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Dean. Maybe you made a mistake?” 

“Come on Luci, you can’t kick a man in the teeth and not tell him why?” 

Lucifer just smiled, shutting his eyes, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. 

“Oh great. you tired yourself out stealing my sweets?” Dean carried on muttering to himself as he tidied the cards away, still trying to figure out how Luci swapped the hand he was given to the one he played without touching the deck or Dean seeing. 

It wasn’t much later that the drips were done and Billie was back to sort Lucifer out. She gave him his drugs to take home and his instructions for the next week. With Michael softly promising that he would make sure Lucifer called if he wasn’t feeling well. 

~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer rubbed his face, trying to rub away the tension in his skull. He was probably leaving charcoal smudges on his too pale skin, but it didn’t really matter. He was tired and his fingers felt oddly tingly, but if he had to let Dean go soon, he wanted at least a little something to remember him by. 

Almost since the day he met him, Dean’s face has haunted Luci’s thoughts. It’s like an itch in his brain that’s desperate to get out, tiny sketches of eyes, the edge of a nose, or the arch of a brow litter his school notes. But the sketches done in biro from memory just don’t do him justice. Even the pencil sketch from a few days ago wasn’t quite right. 

Dean shifted, glancing over uncomfortably. “You really gotta stare at me like that?” 

“Focus Dean. There are seven major plates. Name them.” Michael demanded, poking Dean’s thigh with his pen. 

“Would be easier to focus without that weirdo staring at me.” Dean muttered, sighing and shutting his eyes as he tried to think. “African, Eurasian, Pacific, North American, South American...” He clicked his fingers, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Antartic and... I don’t remember the last one. Fuck it!” 

“Indo-Australian.” Lucifer murmured from where he was curled on his sofa under his blanket. He felt guilty for distracting Dean, but he _needed_ to draw his picture. “And it’s hard to draw someone without looking. I told you, it’s for class.” 

“Thanks. And I know. It’s just creepy is all. 

Michael sighed. “Six out of Seven isn’t bad, but say it again.” 

Lucifer bit his lip to hide his smile as Dean rolled back, letting his head thump against the sofa. He was sitting at the opposite end to Lucifer, but while Luci was sitting sideways to look at Dean, Dean was sitting straight, to look at the books spread across the coffee table. Mike was settled on the floor next to him, controlling the books and making demands of Dean like a real teacher might. 

They had headed straight back to the house as soon as they were released from hospital, both Luci and Michael determined to get some school work done while they can and Dean not willing to go home before the end of the school day just incase his parents catch him playing hooky. 

Luci had managed all of ten minutes looking at some maths work from earlier in the week, but his head was still fuzzy and his body weak and shaky. That combined with the distration opposite him and he’d soon swapped to his art. He still needed work for his portfolio, so it wasn’t really a lie. 

“African, Eurasian, Pacific, North American, South American, Antartic and Australian.” 

“Indo-Australian.” Lucifer corrected without lifting his eyes from where he was shading the line of the other boy’s chin. It would be easier if Dean would sit still, but Luci was used to his subjects moving. 

“Aww come on, that was close enough! Don’t I get a cookie for it?” 

“No. Cookies are for right answers, not half right answers.”Mike smirked slightly, glancing up to Lucifer, “You can have a cookie.” 

“I do want a cookie!” Luci grinned back, making grabby hands towards the box of mini-cookies. 

He caught the thrown box, happily fishing out a cookie and sticking it on his tongue to show Dean before munching. The pout from one boy and the noise of disgust from the other was worth it. 

“Okay, tell me the types of plate boundaries. You get bonus points for giving an example.” 

Dean sighed, still gazing mournfully at the box of cookies in Luci’s lap. “Convergent, where the plates are coming together. If one is a water plate –“ 

“-Oceanic.” Luci couldn’t help but correct again. 

“-Oceanic plate, then it’s called subduction and one goes underneath the other. If they are both continental plates, they...” He jabbed his hands together, pushing his fingers up into a pyramid form. “make mountains. Like the Himalayas.” 

“Good. Give the boy a cookie Luci.” Mike grinned. 

Lucifer dutifully fished a cookie out the box and threw it at Dean before quickly grabbing his charcoal, using the very edge to draw sharp little crickles around the eyes and smudging in the shadow. The scratch of a nail took off some dust and made the eyes sparkle in delight. 

“Next one.” Mike encouraged, “Keep going.” 

“Divergent is when they move apart, this creates new lands, but mostly happens at sea?” 

Mike nodded. “Good enough, the North America and Eurasian is a good example.” 

“Cookie?” Dean asked hopefully, causing Lucifer to laugh and Mike roll his eyes. 

“I suppose so.” 

Dean fist pumped before leaning across the sofa and finding a cookie from the box. He couldn’t resit pressing a tiny kiss to Luci’s lips, confident Mike wouldn’t be able to see from his position. He sat back with a grin that went deeper as Luci felt heat crawl across his cheeks. 

“And the last one is Transform, where the two plates rub all up on each other and make the whole world shake.” Dean smirked with a very obvious wink. 

“Well... right in essence I suppose, but if you say that in a test I don’t know if you’re getting the marks. You got an example?” 

“You mean like San Francisco? That’s on a fault line right?” 

Mike nodded, “Perfect. Right. I need a break, anyone else want something?” 

“Soda please Mike.” Lucifer flashed a small smile while Dean answered, “Me too, and my cookie?” 

Lucifer nodded, licking his lips as he leaned over to put his sketch book onto the table. He took his time, giving Mike plenty of space to get up and out before he carefully held the mini-cookie between his teeth and leaning forwards. 

Dean’s eyes widened, his cheeks pinking as he leaned in to meet Luci halfway. He took the cookie but didn’t pull away, a crunch and a swallow and then his tongue was licking against dry lips, sharing the taste of chocolate and sugar mixed with cookie crumbs. 

Luci sighed into the kiss, brushing a charcoal coated thumb over Dean’s cheek as his eyes slipped shut. Tongues danced together, as Dean pushed forwards and Luci pulled back until he could lean against the armrest once more, his legs shifting apart to cradle Dean’s hips and make space for the other boy. 

They broke apart panting, Luci’s fingers rubbing through Dean’s hair as he pressed a kiss to Luci’s neck. 

Mike cleared his throat loudly as he thumped several soda cans onto the table. “Am I interrupting?” 

“Yes.” Lucifer and Dean chimed in simultaneously. 

“Well tough. No sex on the sofa. And I feel I shouldn’t even have to tell you that.” 

“We weren’t having sex Mike.” 

“If you think this is sex, maybe I need to be tutoring you.” Dean grinned, leaning back with a final kiss to Luci’s cheek. “You really okay with this?” 

Lucifer sat up too, his face was burning and he still felt deeply uncomfortable with Mike seeing this, but he trusted his brother, and if anyone in the world got to see all of Luci, it was Mike. 

Michael shrugged. “I would prefer Luci choose someone clever and ambitious, a future doctor maybe? But he could do worse.” 

“He meant the whole gay thing Micha.” Lucifer sighed picking back his sketch book and charcoal. He wanted to catch the glow of cheeks and the sheen of Dean’s lips before his lesson’s wiped it off. 

“Well that’s a stupid question isn’t it? Love is love. I love Luci, and Luci... at the very least likes you. That’s all that really matters to me.” 

Luci smiled softly, not looking up as he finished his drawing. That little bit of tension that’s always just there under the surface eased though. It’s always nice to have your thoughts confirmed after all. 

As Dean and Mike continued the lesson, Luci flicked to another page in the book. The Charcoals were shoved away and he grabbed his pencils instead. This time for a full body, full colour version. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean rolled his shoulders, rubbing his sore neck with one hand as he unlocked the door and slipped home. It had been hard to leave the Novak house, even if it had felt more like school then pleasure. 

Over the last week he’d been surprised by how good a tutor Michael actually was. He managed to offer praise without being patronising, mockery without being mean, and had a whole host of different tricks and techniques to help Dean learn and remember. Not least was having a different treat for every subject. Apparently taste can also help with memory and if he eats whatever his reward is just before his tests, it might help him remember everything else. Dean didn’t know if he believed it, but anything was worth a go and it meant he got to eat cookies, brownies, chocolates, chips and gummy bears, all in the name of learning. 

It wasn’t the lessons that made it hard to leave though. This was the first time in a week that Luci had been acting like his normal self. A little more tired, and clearly struggling to concentrate, but he hadn’t been snapping or unconscious. 

It was like a week ago Dean had a revelation and identity crisis combined that lead to him kissing the other boy. Then he had to sit there, used as a human pillow, not touching, not kissing. Dean couldn’t tell if it was because Luci had regrets, or because he just wasn’t feeling up to it. It hadn’t felt right to ask, so he had to just grit his teeth, think of his uncle Bobby and hope things got better next week. 

Trading kisses with Luci this afternoon had been bliss. It wasn’t a mistake, he didn’t have regrets. Now reality was kicking in and he was back to their rented house. The clock was ticking on this budding relationship and Dean didn’t know where he wanted it to go. 

“That you Dean?” Mary’s voice called from upstairs. 

“Yeah mom, it’s me.” 

“Come help me change the bed linen.” 

Dean sighed, tossing his bag down in the corner and hanging his jacket on a hook. “Sure thing mom. Just a second.” He called back before quickly gulping down a glass of water and trotting upstairs. 

Mary had already stripped the old linen off the double bed and was busy shaking out a clean sheet. Dean trotted quickly to the other side and grabbed a corner. It was quick work to smooth the sheet down, fluff the pillows and tuck the blankets and sheets in too. 

They were almost finished before Mary finally spoke. “So, have you decided?” 

“Decided what?” Dean asked, frowning slightly as he looked up. 

“The options we gave you last week, about school and where you want to live.” 

Dean shrugged a little, looking up. “I don’t know mom, whatever you think is best.” 

Mary smiled sadly, sitting down on the edge of the freshly made bed and patting the cover next to her. “Dean, sit. I know this is hard for you, talking about your feelings. I don’t know how much of that is you being a teenage boy, and how much is your dad and me making you feel like there’s something wrong with feelings. But I need you to be honest with me. I don’t want to make a mistake about this. So, what do you want to happen now?” 

Dean shook his head, flopping back and covering his eyes with an arm. “I really don’t care mom. I know we’re going to leave in a couple weeks, it’s fine.” 

“And your boyfriend?” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Dean felt colour flood to his cheeks. 

“No? So you and Luci aren't serious? Because none of your girlfriends have ever seemed to be as much of a relationship as he is. Dean, I know you skipped school to be with him today, just like I know you didn’t come home last night, and have been there every afternoon. Save the excuses, I’m not mad at you. But are you truly okay with leaving town?” 

Dean shrugged a little, sighing. “Of course not mom. I’ve never been okay with it. But it doesn’t matter does it? Nothing changes. We leave, it sucks, we start a new school, it sucks more. But it doesn’t matter, because in a few days or weeks we will be leaving again. It’s just how it goes mom, I’m used to it.” 

Mary sighed softly again, stroking a hand over Dean’s knee. “Why have you never said anything about this before now?” 

Dean shrugged again. “Would it change anything? Because Sam never has.” 

“It’s not easy for us Dean. We don’t move around like this because we enjoy it. Don’t you think that if your dad could find stable work in one place that we would do that? But Dean, you know your father and I have never wanted to hurt you or Sam. If we knew just how bad it was for you both….” 

“Enough mom. I get it, it’s okay.” 

“No Dean, it’s not. It’s gone on for so long now, but Chuck was right. This year, for you in particular, it’s important. I don’t want to be the reason you don’t have choices. If you want to go to college, I want you to be able to, and if you don’t, then that’s fine too. But you need to have that choice Dean. So, what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t want to go, mom.” 

“Then we won’t go Dean.” 

“I’m not dumb mom. I know it costs a lot of money, dad doesn’t have the work here and you can’t earn enough. So what’s the point in talking about it.” 

“That’s not for you to worry about love. We will make it work somehow. I can get extra shifts, and if you aren’t helping your dad on the weekends, then you can get a Saturday job or something? It will be cheaper for your dad sleeping in motels if it’s just him.” Mary sighed looking away. “It’s time for us to make it work. There’s only four years before both you and Sam have graduated, and Sam will be off to college, you’ll be getting on with your own lives and John and I can carry on as we have been.” 

“Mom I don’t want to split you and dad up.” 

Mary laughed lightly, lying down beside Dean to wrap her arms around him. “Nonsense Dean. We aren’t getting a divorce. There’s weekends, time off, I’m happy to leave you and Sam to look after yourselves for a week or so. Just not for the next four years.” 

“Mom…. Is this real?” 

“Yes Dean. It’s time we put you and Sammy’s school first. Even if that means we have to eat less take out and Sam can’t get that new laptop he’s been wanting.” 

Dean felt a grin tug at his lips, slowly spreading and building into a disbelieving laugh. “Thank you mom. Just, Thank you.” 

Mary smiled as she sat up, smacking Dean open palmed on the chest. “You want to thank me? Start doing some cleaning. From now on, you and Sam are both going to have a list of chores as long as my arm. You’ll keep your grades up too. No more bunking off to go smooch that cute little friend of yours.” 

“Yes ma’am, anything you say.” 

“And Dean?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’ll tell me when your ready to call him your boyfriend right?” 

“Mom!” Dean rolled to his feet, feeling embarrassed but still grinning. “I’m not ever going to tell you who I’m dating.” 

“Oh we will see about that Dean Winchester, when you have so many chores after school that the only way you get to see your friend is to bring him here.” 

Dean shrugged. “Good job he goes to my school then isn’t it?” 

Mary laughed, throwing a pillow at Dean as he ducked out of her bedroom and into his own. 

As soon as Sam saw him, he looked up, his own grin stretched wide as he leaned forward over his bed rails. “See! I told you Dean. We finally have a home. A real home that we don’t ever need to leave again if we don’t want to.” 

Dean shut the door, leaning against it as he grinned back at his kid brother. “I know Sammy. I can’t actually believe it. This is… amazing.” 

They grinned at each other for several long minutes before Dean shook his head, dragged his hand through his hair and pulled his phone from his pocket. A quick text was sent to Luci before Dean headed to the shower, grinning ear to ear at the mass of emoji’s Luci had sent him back. 

It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest and for the first time in a very long time, Dean felt light enough to fly. 


End file.
